No estás sola, yo estoy contigo
by Hadelqui
Summary: Cuando una desgracia ocurre en la vida de Marinette, solo una persona es capaz de ayudarla a salir adelante, ya sea como Ladybug o como ella misma. ¿Podrá Adrian ayudarla a seguir adelante? ¿Podrá ayudarla a luchar por sus seres queridos? Mi primera historia de Ladybug, espero que les guste. Adrianette. LadyNoir.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

El timbre hacía rato que había sonado, todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus asientos, tomando notas de la explicación que estaba dando la señorita Mendelelev sobre las partículas. Marinette asomó la cabeza lentamente por la puerta, intentando que nadie se percatara de su presencia, al ver que su profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, se apresuró en adentrarse sigilosamente hacia su sitio, junto a Alya.

Estaba apunto de conseguir sentarse sin ser vista, cuando su pie se enganchó con la mochila de Adrian, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo irremediablemente, haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, otra vez llegas tarde.

-Lo lamento, señorita Mendelelev, no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era- Aseguró la joven avergonzada.

-Está bien, toma asiento, pero para compensar tu retraso, te quedarás un rato al finalizar las clases.

-Si, señorita- Respondió cabizbaja ocupando su asiento.

Marinette se sentó, sacando sus libros con bastante desgana. Esa mañana, nada más salir de casa, había tenido que transformarse en Ladybug porque una joven había sido akumatizada. Entre ella y Cat Noir habían conseguido acabar con el peligro y liberar el akuma, pero irremediablemente había hecho que ella llegara tarde.

-Que suerte tienes tío- Señaló Nino a su amigo y compañero Adrian- Tú has llegado cinco minutos antes que ella, y no te han pillado.

-Si, y a ella la han pillado por mi culpa- Suspiró con tristeza- No tenía que haber dejado la mochila en el suelo- Se giró hacia la joven- Lo lamento Marinette, no te habrían castigado si no hubiera sido por mí.

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó desconcertada- Yo… Tú… Bueno… No pasa nada… Me habría tropezado de todos modos… Soy muy patosa...- Rio con nerviosismo- No como tú… Tú eres estupendo… No… Bueno si… Quiero decir… Que tú no eres patoso como yo…

-Qué divertida eres Marinette- Le sonrió al escucharla tartamudear de esa forma tan encantadora.

-¿Divertida? ¡Por favor!- Se escuchó la voz de Chloé- Patética es lo que es.

-¡Retira eso ahora mismo!- Gritó Adrian, molesto por como se metía con Marinette sin motivo.

-Señor Agreste, señorita Bourgeois, parece que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que tomar notas y escuchar mis explicaciones, así que los espero después de clases para que me hagan un resumen sobre la clase de hoy.

-¿Qué?- Se quejó inmediatamente Chloé ante el castigo impuesto por la profesora- ¡No puede castigarme! ¡Tengo sesión de manicura!

-Pues me temo que tendrá que retrasarla, ahora silencio y continuemos con la clase.

Alya le daba codazos a su amiga, sonriendo, haciendo que Marinette se sonrojara notablemente. Adrian la había defendido delante de toda la clase, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que también había sido castigado por el mismo motivo.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso, estoy acostumbrada a las tonterías de Chloé.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo- Le aseguró- Eres mi amiga, y no dejaré que nadie se meta contigo si yo estoy delante.

Adrian le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que encandiló a Marinette y la hizo sonrojar más todavía. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y centró su vista en su libro de física, esperando poder concentrarse un poco.

Poco antes de acabar la clase, el señor Haprèle, el asistente educador, entró al aula algo nervioso.

-Disculpe, señorita Mandelelev- Se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, la mujer se sobresaltó, llevándose la mano a la boca y miró en dirección a Marinette- Señorita Dupain-Cheng, tiene que venir conmigo, es urgente, coja sus cosas y acompáñeme.

-Cla… Claro…

Marinette obedeció, asustada del comportamiento de sus dos profesores. Miró preocupada a Alya antes de coger su mochila y salir rápidamente del aula tras el señor Haprèle. Ambos caminaron presurosos hasta el despacho del director Damocles, quien la esperaba en pie ante su escritorio.

-Señorita Dupein-Cheng, me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted.

-¿Para mí?- Preguntó asustada, creyendo que podrían expulsarla por el reiterado número de retrasos- ¿Qué sucede? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No, señorita Dupein-Cheng, nada de eso, pero ha ocurrido algo- El director tomó aire y lo soltó sin más- Acaban de llamarnos del hospital, su madre ha sido ingresada de gravedad- Mientras escuchaba cada palabra, Marinette palidecía y temblaba.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- Estaba histérica y al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Ha tenido un accidente?

-No, por lo que me ha comentado su padre, estaban en la pastelería trabajando, cuando cayó al suelo y empezó a tener convulsiones- Marinette sintió como si sus piernas le fallaran, por suerte, tanto el director como el asistente lo percibieron y la sujetaron de inmediato- Parece ser que en urgencias descubrieron un tumor en el cerebro- Dijo por fin- Lo lamento mucho señorita Dupein-Cheng.

-Yo… Yo...- No era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Si le parece bien, la señorita Bustier la llevará de inmediato al hospital, ya ha ido a por su coche- Le aseguró el director- La acompaño hasta allí.

-Gra… Gracias- El director Damocles salió del despacho cogiéndola del brazo con cariño, y ambos caminaron por los pasillos en silencio.

Marinette apenas era consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni tan siquiera de como sus compañeros y la señorita Mendelelev se asomaban para verla partir. Solo fue consciente de que llovía cuando el director tiró de ella fuera del instituto y la llevó hasta el coche, donde su profesora de literatura la esperaba apenada para conducirla junto a sus padres. Sus compañeros la vieron deprimida y demacrada, angustiada, y todos se preocuparon al instante.

-¿Qué sucede con Marinette?- Preguntó Alya, al verla subir al coche de su profesora- ¿Por qué estaba tan pálida?

-¿Por qué se la ha llevado la señorita Bustier?- Preguntó Nino.

-Seguro que se ha inventado algo para no cumplir el castigo- Se quejó Chloé- ¿Qué excusa tiene para saltarse su castigo?

-¡Su madre está en el hospital!- Gritó la profesora, incapaz de aguantar la burla de la joven rubia. Suspiró cansada, sabiendo que había metido la pata al decirlo de aquella manera. Todos se habían quedado en silencio mirándola- Sentaos, por favor, hablaremos de esto- De inmediato, todos ocuparon sus asientos- El director ha recibido una llamada desde el hospital, la madre de Marinette está ingresada allí y parece que es grave- Los rostros de todos estaban desencajados, pues todos conocían a Sabine Cheng y no podían creerlo- Sé que esto es un golpe a para muchos de vosotros, os conocéis desde preescolar y conocéis a Marinette y a sus padres, así que por favor, tomaos esto con calma- Intentó apaciguar a sus alumnos- Vamos a acabar la clase y después os podréis marchar a casa- Miró a Adrian y a Chloé- El castigo queda pospuesto para más adelante.

Lo que quedaba de clase transcurrió en silencio, nadie tenía ganas de comentar nada, ni tan siquiera Chloé, que parecía algo afectada por la noticia. El más afectado de todos era Adrian, perder a su madre había sido terrible, y podía imaginarse como se sentiría Marinette en esos momentos, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer después de clase era ir a verla y darle todo el apoyo que necesitara.

 **-/ &\\-**

El trayecto en el coche de la señorita Bustier fue bastante tenso, Marinette observaba el suelo del coche completamente abatida, y su profesora no sabía que decirle para animarla. Al llegar al hospital las dos caminaron hacia el mostrador de información, donde les dijeron la habitación en la que habían metido a la señora Cheng, y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia allí.

Cuando ingresaron en la habitación, Marinette pudo ver a su padre sentado junto a la cama de su madre, tomándole la mano mientras unas amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su madre estaba inconsciente, con algunos tubos y cables conectados, y un gotero directo a su brazo. Verlos a los dos de aquella manera causó que un gran lamento saliera de su garganta, llamando la atención de su padre.

-Marinette- Se levantó y fue hasta ella, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas- Por fin estás aquí.

-Papá- Dijo con una voz apenas audible antes de correr a sus brazos y llorar con desesperación- Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

-Esperemos que si, cariño- Le devolvió el abrazo y besó sus cabellos- ¿Por qué no te sientas a su lado y le hablas? Yo voy a hablar con tu profesora para darle las gracias por traerte- Marinette asintió y ocupó el lugar de su padre antes de que ella llegara.

Los dos adultos salieron de la habitación y dejaron la puerta entornada, intentando que ella escuchara lo menos posible de aquella conversación.

-¿Como está su esposa? ¿Le han dado ya un diagnóstico definitivo?

-Aun tienen que hacerle pruebas, pero no pinta bien- Le confesó con pesar- En el mejor de los casos, el tumor podría ser benigno y, o bien habría que operarla y extirparlo o bien podrían intentar disminuirlo con algún medicamento y controlarlo, aunque no son muy optimistas sobre eso.

-¿Y si no es benigno?

-Entonces dependería de que el tumor fuera operable o no- La profesora Bustier pudo notar el desazón mientras hablaba- Los médicos creen que es maligno por la forma en la que ha aparecido, pero no dirán nada seguro hasta que le hagan más pruebas.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Dupein, si podemos hacer algo para ayudar, lo que sea, no dude en decírnoslo.

-La verdad es que me harían un gran favor si controlaran a Marinette en el horario de clases- Dijo levantando la mirada hacia la mujer- Mi hija es muy sensible, y adora a su madre, me preocupa que pueda perder el curso por todo esto.

-Bueno, dada la situación, los profesores tendrán en cuenta cualquier variación en sus clasificaciones- Le aseguró- Pero le prometo que haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano para ayudarla.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Supongo que mañana no irá a clase, me aseguraré de que le traigan los deberes- Le comunicó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-No sé si irá mañana, igual le ayuda a distraerse y pensar en otras cosas.

-No la fuerce si ella no quiere, ahora lo que usted y ella necesitan es apoyarse el uno al otro- Dijo intentando animarle- Marinette es una gran chica, y estoy segura de que puede con esto.

-Yo también lo creo, ahora falta ver si yo puedo también, por ellas- Empezó a llorar- No sé que haría si cualquiera de las dos me faltara.

La señorita Bustier intentó consolarlo, y mientras, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Marinette estaba tras la puerta, escuchando toda la conversación. Al escuchar hablar así a su padre supo que su madre tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Marinette se dirigió a la silla que había junto a la cama y ocupó el lugar de su padre antes de que ella llegara. Tomó la mano de su madre y, sujetándola con fuerza, comenzó a llorar. No era capaz de concebir un mundo donde su madre no estuviera, y solo de pensar en ello, sintió como su corazón se oprimía, dificultándole respirar. Tom entró unos minutos después, al ver a su pequeña tan frágil supo que no podía dejarse llevar por el dolor o la desesperación, debía ser optimista y darle esperanzas, aunque hubiera pocas posibilidades, aun era posible que su esposa se salvara.

Aguantando el temple, caminó hasta ellas, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, se agachó a su altura y besó su mejilla.

-Verás como se recupera pronto- Le dijo intentando darle tranquilidad- Tu madre es fuerte, y seguro que dentro de unos meses recordaremos esto como un reto superado en familia, como siempre hemos hecho.

-¡Oh, papá!- Marinette se abrazó a él, llorando con amargura, deseando que él tuviera razón y realmente eso fuera posible.

Al romper el abrazo, los dos se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa muy leve, después miraron a la mujer que tanto les preocupaba y así quedaron, esperando que el tiempo pasara pronto y los médicos les dieran buenas noticias.

 **-/ &\\-**

Al acabar las clases, Alya organizó un pequeño grupo con sus compañeros para ir a visitar a la madre de Marinette al hospital y darle ánimos a su amiga. Se habían apuntado Iván, Milen, Max, Quim, Alix, Rose, Yuleka y Nathaniel.

-¿Tú no vienes, Adrian?

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por convencer a mi padre de que me deje ir- Respondió con desgana, sabiendo que tenía una ardua pelea por delante- Ir vosotros, si puedo después acudiré yo.

El grupo de compañeros salió de camino al hospital mientras Adrian iba hacia el coche, en cuanto se sentó y vio a Gorila le indicó que lo llevara directamente a casa, estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguir que su padre le dejara ir a ver a Marinette y a su madre al hospital.

-¿No tendrías que estar en clase de esgrima?- Preguntó Nathalie al verlo entrar en casa.

-Necesito hablar con mi padre, es importante.

-Ahora mismo está ocupado, no sé cuando acabará lo que está haciendo para poder…

-¡Me da igual!- Le cortó enfadado, siempre había excusas para no hablar con él- ¡Necesito hablar con él, y voy a hacerlo, quiera o no!- Nathalie lo miró sorprendida por esa actitud- Lo siento, no tenía que haberte hablado así, pero de verdad, necesito hablar con mi padre cuanto antes.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-La madre de una buena amiga de clase está ingresada muy grave en el hospital y me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con ella, así que necesito que me de permiso, de lo contrario, ninguno de vosotros me va a dejar ir- Le confesó con pesar.

-¿Qué amiga es?- Preguntó la asistente mirándolo con preocupación.

-Marinette Dupein-Cheng.

Nathalie dudó si interrumpir a su jefe, normalmente le daría largas a Adrian intentando poner una excusa creíble y que, a duras penas, satisficiera al joven, pero sabía que en ese caso no iba a funcionar, aunque él no lo había dicho, se notaba que sentía algo por esa joven.

-Dame cinco minutos, veré que puedo hacer.

-¡Gracias!- Gritó emocionado de ver que al menos había conseguido sortear a Nathalie.

Rápidamente fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas para después encaminarse hacia el despacho de su padre. Impaciente esperó a que Nathalie le diera paso, y entonces ingresó, nervioso pero decidido a salirse con la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Adrian?- Preguntó su padre al verlo entrar, sin levantar la vista de su ordenador- Nathalie me ha dicho que era importante.

-Así es- Le aseguró, acercándose al escritorio- Padre, necesito que me permitas faltar a algunas de mis actividades extraescolares durante unos días.

-¿Por qué habría de permitirlo?

-La madre de una amiga ha sido ingresada de gravedad, y quisiera poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella- Le explicó, y entonces empezó a ponerse nervioso- Yo sé lo que es perder a tu madre, y creo que puedo ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

El señor Agreste levantó la mirada y observó a su hijo fijamente, intentando adivinar si había algo más detrás de aquella petición. Nathalie le había avisado de que su hijo necesitaba pedirle algo que para el joven era muy importante, y se preguntaba porque era tan importante para él.

-¿Estás saliendo con esa joven?- Lo miró muy seriamente mientras lo interrogaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Marinette?- Dijo nervioso al tiempo que se sonrojaba- No, que va, solo somos buenos amigos.

-Pero, ¿te gusta esa chica?

Adrian no sabía que responder. Aunque sabía que estaba terriblemente enamorado de Ladybug, había un sentimiento creciente hacia Marinette. En ocasiones se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loco, pues creía estar enamorándose de dos chicas a la vez. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, decidió que sería sincero con respecto a Marinette.

-Si, me gusta Marinette.

El diseñador lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos, analizando la conversación, estudiando las expresiones de su hijo, procesando lo que significaba la confesión que Adrian acababa de hacerle. Finalmente, queriendo lo mejor para él, suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada al ordenador.

-Está bien, puedes saltarte tus horarios durante un tiempo- Le dijo- Pero espero que me informes de como evoluciona la madre de tu amiga.

-Está bien, gracias papá- Adrian aun no podía creerlo.

-Marinette...- Volvió a levantar la mirada- Me suena mucho su nombre.

-Es la que ganó el concurso escolar que hiciste con el bombín, y la que iba a salir conmigo en el videoclip haciendo de Ladybug.

-Ya la recuerdo- Dijo algo sorprendido- Adrian, ¿me informarás si las cosas con esta chica van bien? Me refiero a entre vosotros.

-Claro que si- Le sonrió- De nuevo gracias papá.

Adrian estaba realmente emocionado y no pudo evitar ir hasta su padre y abrazarlo con fuerza. Después se apresuró en salir de allí y pedirle a Gorila que lo llevara al hospital, estaba ansioso por ver a Marinette.

Gabriel Agreste observó la felicidad de su hijo al salir de allí, y sintió que después de mucho tiempo había conectado con él. Entonces se percató de que hacía mucho que no se interesaba por su vida privada, y también se dio cuenta que no sabía casi nada de como era su hijo.

Lentamente se giró a mirar el cuadro de su esposa, Adrian le recordaba tanto a ella, por eso se había vuelto distante con él, no podía mirarlo constantemente sin sufrir. Sabía que su hijo no tenía la culpa, y que seguramente lo había pasado mal por su decisión y cobardía, pero aun estaba a tiempo de rectificar en ese aspecto.

-No te preocupes amada mía, seguiré en mi empeño de conseguir los prodigios para traerte de nuevo a nuestro lado, pero arreglaré las cosas con nuestro hijo, si de verdad esta chica es tan importante para él, haré cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarle.


	2. 1º Caprichos del destino

**1º Caprichos del destino  
**

Cuando Adrian llegó al hospital, el resto de sus amigos estaban saliendo, con caras algo apesadumbradas. Nino, al verlo aparecer, lo llamó de inmediato.

-¡Lo has conseguido!- Le dijo, contento de que estuviera allí, aunque nos has pillado cuando ya nos marchábamos.

-No importa, subiré a verla de todas formas.

-A ver si tú consigues animarla un poco- Comentó Alya, mostrando su decepción- Apenas ha dicho nada desde que hemos llegado, ha estado mirando el suelo todo el tiempo.

-Y su padre, aunque ha intentado tener una actitud animada, se le notaba lo mal que lo está pasando- Añadió Rose.

-Y la señora Sabine estaba tan pálida- Dijo Milen- Pobrecita, conectada a todas esas máquinas y goteros.

Adrian imaginó en su cabeza toda la escena y sintió muchísima ansiedad, necesitaba ver a Marinette cuanto antes, necesitaba intentar ayudarla. Convencido de que era el único modo de que esa ansiedad desapareciera, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la habitación que ocupaba la señora Cheng. Al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar la voz del padre de Marinette, hablándole a su hija.

-Qué amables han sido tus compañeros al venir a verte.

-Si, son buenos amigos- Respondió en un murmullo la peliazul.

-Cuando vayas mañana a clase dales las gracias de mi parte.

-No voy a ir mañana a clase- Le indicó Marinette- Quiero quedarme aquí, con mamá.

-Marinette, por favor, debes asistir a clase.

-¿Para qué?- Adrian notó como la voz de la joven se quebraba- ¿Qué sentido tiene estudiar en una situación así?- Esas palabras le recordaron a él cuando su madre desapareció, y de no haber sido por Chloé, que lo mantuvo distraído y lo animaba a estudiar, seguramente habría perdido el norte y habría sido un rebelde sin causa, que solo provocaba problemas.

-Marinette, sé que es difícil, pero debemos pensar que mamá saldrá de esta- Intentó animarla su padre- Además, mañana cuando despierte, ¿crees que va a aceptar que estés aquí, en lugar de en casa?

-Supongo que no le parecerá muy bien, pero aun así, no tengo ganas de ir.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, y Adrian supo que era su momento de intervenir. Así que llamó a la puerta y se asomó con cautela. El señor Dupein, al verlo, sonrió inmensamente, estaba convencido de que si alguien podía hacerla sonreír aunque solo fuera un poco, ese era Adrian.

-Buenas tardes, me he enterado de lo sucedido y he venido para ver como estaba la señora Cheng y para ver a Marinette.

-Eres muy amable- Respondió Marinette, levantando la mirada del suelo para mirarlo, sorprendida de encontrarlo allí- No esperaba verte aquí.

-He hablado con mi padre y me ha dado permiso- Le aseguró.

-Eso es maravilloso- Concretó Tom, mirando a los dos jóvenes con ternura- ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a Marinette a casa? No querría que fuera sola.

-¿No puedo quedarme?- Preguntó preocupada- Creí que estaríamos los dos.

-Solo permiten un acompañante por la noche- Le tomó la mano y acarició su mejilla- Por favor, hazlo por mí, ve a casa, descansa y mañana ve a clase, te prometo que estarás toda la tarde a su lado.

-¿De verdad me lo prometes?- Tom asintió, así que Marinette solo pudo suspirar derrotada- Está bien, me marcharé a casa- Antes de salir, se encaminó a la cama de su madre, le tomó la mano con fuerza y se acercó a su oído- Mamá, me marcho, pero mañana volveré y me quedaré a tu lado, se fuerte y lucha por recuperarte, no sé que sería de mí sin ti, no olvides que te quiero- Y acto seguido besó su mejilla.

Adrian y Tom miraban a Marinette con preocupación, aquel desánimo era tan poco habitual en ella, que siempre sabía verle el lado positivo a todo. Queriendo distraerla, Adrian fue hasta ella y colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

-Seguro que se recupera- Le sonrió- Con vosotros tan pendiente de ella, hará lo que haga falta por reponerse.

-Adrian...- Marinette lo miró conmovida- Muchas gracias- Se separó de su madre y abrazó con fuerza a su padre- Intenta descansar, ¿vale?

-Lo haré- Le devolvió el abrazo- Hasta mañana, pequeña.

Adrian y Marinette salieron de la habitación en silencio, y después del hospital. Gorila estaba junto al coche, esperándolo, y abrió la puerta para que subieran.

-¿Podrías esperarnos en la panadería de los padres de Marinette? Iremos dando un paseo- Pidió el joven a su guardaespaldas. Este solo asintió y se metió en el coche.

-Gracias, la verdad es que necesito que me de un poco el aire.

-Me lo imaginaba- Adrian le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Marinette se sonrojara- Espero ser una buena compañía.

-No podría tener una mejor- Y diciendo eso, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Lo hizo de manera inconsciente, estando a su lado se sentía más tranquila, y su cuerpo actuó sin más. Adrian la observó, pero en lugar de apartarla, lo que hizo fue tomar la mano que estaba rozando con la suya. En ese momento fue Marinette consciente de la situación y de inmediato se apartó- Yo… Lo siento… No me he dado cuenta…

-No te preocupes, princesa, no me molesta tenerte de esa manera.

-Eres muy amable, Adrian, gracias- Le respondió, pensando que lo estaba diciendo para no hacerla sentir mal- ¿Entonces te han dejado faltar hoy a tus clases?

-No solo hoy- Respondió dedicándole una cálida sonrisa- Mi padre me ha permitido faltar durante un tiempo.

-¿En serio? No creí que eso fuera posible.

-Le he dicho que la madre de alguien que me importa estaba en el hospital y que necesitaba estar para apoyar a esa persona- Continuó explicando sin perder la sonrisa, y haciendo que el corazón de Marinette se acelerara- Eso parece que ha conmovido a mi padre que, contra todas mis expectativas, me ha dado permiso.

Marinette dejó de caminar, sorprendiendo a su acompañante, que la imitó unos pasos después, girándose hacia ella, preocupado de que algo de lo que había dicho la hubiera incomodado. Marinette miró a su joven acompañante con los ojos vidriosos y los pómulos sonrojados.

-¿Vas a faltar a tus clases por mí?- Adrian asintió, mirándola fijamente con seriedad- ¿Yo… Yo… Yo soy alguien importante para ti?

-Marinette- Adrian acortó la distancia con ella, y se colocó frente a la azabache, tomándole las manos- Eres alguien muy importante para mí- Le dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella, con tal seriedad y serenidad que Marinette supo que no podía estar engañándola.

-Adrian...- Suspiró Marinette, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

-Sé que ahora no es el momento para decirte todo esto- Se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda, temeroso de que ella lo rechazara- Tú estás pasando un mal momento, y lo último que quiero es agobiarte con mis sentimientos, pero necesitaba que supieras que estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites, y que cuando esto pase, si tú quieres, podríamos conocernos mejor y salir juntos, como una pareja.

Marinette no era capaz de procesar toda esa situación, Adrian, el chico del que estaba completamente enamorada, estaba allí, diciendo las palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar. Estuvieron así unos segundos, que a Adrian se le hicieron eternos, y cuando por fin se decidió a volver a mirarla, giró sobre sus talones y fue interceptado por los labios de la joven, que se juntaron con los suyos, fundiéndolos a ambos en un tierno beso.

Adrian reaccionó por inercia, cogió la cintura de Marinette y la acercó a él, aprisionándola en un abrazo, al tiempo que Marinette enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrian. Cuando los dos notaron que empezaba a faltarles el aire, se separaron levemente, mirándose a los ojos, con unas amplias sonrisas llenando sus rostros y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-Es el momento perfecto Adrian- Le confesó, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio- Hace unos minutos me sentía devastada, y ahora, aunque sigo triste, solo puedo sonreír de felicidad- Una lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo?- Marinette asintió- ¿Serás mi novia?- Un nuevo asentimiento- ¡Oh, Marinette, te quiero tanto!- Y dicho eso la besó de nuevo.

Cuando Gorila los vio aparecer, aparcado delante de la panadería, pudo comprobar que ambos iban cogidos de la mano, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Adrian, y este no dejaba de mirarla. Era una bella imagen que sacó una pequeña sonrisa del guardaespaldas del rubio. La joven pareja llegó hasta allí, Adrian la abrazó de nuevo y besó su mejilla.

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

-Si, estaré bien- Le aseguró, bajando un poco la mirada, pues aunque estaba feliz por lo que a Adrian se refería, todo lo de su madre la tenía muy atormentada.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, seguro- Volvió a decir, notando como sus ojos empezaban a cargarse de lágrimas nuevamente- Cenaré algo ligero y me acostaré pronto.

-No me gusta dejarte sola en estas circunstancias- Dijo con disgusto- Quisiera poder estar a tu lado para consolarte.

-Estoy bien, Adrian.

-No lo estás- La corrigió mientras le levantaba la barbilla con un dedo y la obligaba a mirarlo- Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien, sé lo mal que se siente uno ante la incertidumbre de que puede pasar, y por eso sé que esta noche va a ser una mala noche- Le confesó, haciendo que Marinette viera una parte de Adrian que no conocía- Pero también sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar, que esto no es fácil y necesitas asimilarlo.

-Muchas gracias- Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que algunas de sus lágrimas se escaparan.

-Intenta descansar- Besó sus cabellos mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a clase, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó aun sin soltarlo- ¿No te arrepentirás de haberme dicho que me quieres cuando tengas que ir a mi lado?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- La apartó bruscamente, cogiéndola de los brazos y mirándola a los ojos- No se te ocurra pensarlo si quiera, tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, y no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Marinette solo pudo asentir al tiempo que se ruborizaba. Adrian la soltó y le acarició la mejilla- Lo siento, no tenía que haberme puesto así, pero no me gusta que te menosprecies, eres maravillosa- Marinette le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Me marcho ya, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Adrian se acercó a sus labios y los besó levemente para después mirarla a los ojos y limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches, Adrian- Le respondió en un susurro, y se internó en la casa.

Adrian no apartó la mirada hasta que ella hubo entrado y entonces, fue al coche y dejó que su guardaespaldas lo llevara a casa. Tenía que hablar con su padre de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Marinette caminó en silencio hasta su habitación, no encendió las luces, simplemente caminó, al llegar, cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella, lentamente dejó resbalar su espalda hasta que llegó a sentarse en el suelo, entonces se cogió de las rodillas y comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

Tikki salió de su bolso y abrazó la mejilla de su elegida y amiga, vio a una desconsolada Marinette que no podía dejar de llorar, y sintió como algo se le rompía en el interior.

-Lo lamento mucho Marinette- Le dijo sin soltar su mejilla.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que ser a ella, Tikki? Mamá es la persona más amable y cariñosa que he conocido nunca, no se merece esto.

-Por supuesto que no lo merece, y estoy segura de que conseguirá superarlo- Intentó animarla- Debes tener esperanza.

-Es difícil cuando todo se vuelve sombrío a tu alrededor.

-No todo es sombrío- Le dijo su Kwami de inmediato- Hoy has visto que tus amigos te quieren muchísimo, han ido todos al hospital a ver a tu madre y a daros ánimos a tu padre y a ti- Marinette hizo un leve asentimiento- Y luego está Adrian.

-Adrian- Marinette miró a su pequeña amiga- Aun no puedo creerlo.

-A veces, las peores situaciones sacan lo mejor de las personas, y parece que lo sucedido ha hecho que Adrian se decida a declararse- Intentó distraerla- ¿No estás feliz por eso?

-Si, claro que si- Marinette suspiró sonoramente y miró a Tikki- Ahora mismo tengo un torbellino de emociones, estoy triste y alegre a la vez, desolada y esperanzada… ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

-No, claro que no, solo estás viviendo un momento difícil, y si te apoyas en todos los que te quieren, saldrás adelante.

-Gracias Tikki, no sé que sería de mí si no te tuviera a mi lado.

-La afortunada soy yo, por tener como portadora a una chica tan maravillosa como tú- La catarina abrazó de nuevo la mejilla de Marinette- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir? Quizá por la mañana todo se vea de otra manera.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansada- Marinette se puso en pie y caminó hasta su cama, se tumbó y se acurrucó a un lado. Tikki se tumbó junto a ella y se dispuso a dormir.

En pocos minutos, la Kwami dormía tranquilamente, mientras Marinette lloraba en silencio, incapaz de serenar su alma ante la idea de perder a su madre. Desde una de las azoteas, un joven rubio vestido de gato negro la observaba en silencio, preocupado por ella, pero sin poder acercarse a consolarla sin descubrirse.

-No te preocupes Marinette, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Car Noir al aire, como una promesa a su princesa.

Después de varios minutos observándola, cuando por fin vio que cesaba el llanto y se quedaba dormida de agotamiento, el héroe felino de París retornó a su hogar, esperando poder hablar con su padre, que estaba reunido cuando había llegado a casa con Gorila.

-Plagg, garras fuera- Dijo al entrar por la ventana. De inmediato, el Kwami negro salió del anillo y fue en busca de su camembert, depositado por su portador en la mesa de estudio para cuando volvieran. Con el queso en las manos, Plagg volvió junto a Adrian.

-Pobre chica, con lo maja y mona que es- Se lamentó Plagg- Espero que su madre se ponga bien.

-Yo también lo espero- Adrian suspiró- Debo ir a hablar con mi padre.

Adrian salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el despacho de su padre, Nathalie, al verlo acercarse, lo interceptó de inmediato.

-No puedes pasar ahora, tu padre está ocupado.

-Necesito hablar con él- Le insistió- Es sobre Marinette- La mujer no se movió- Está bien, dile que me avise cuando esté disponible- Añadió decepcionado- Estaré en mi habitación.

Adrian estuvo esperándolo gran parte de la noche, pero su padre no apareció, como era habitual en él. Derrotado, se durmió finalmente, con la desilusión de haber creído que su padre por fin se interesaba por él. Pero lejos de lo que él creía, Gabriel Agreste tenía un buen motivo para no atenderlo, un motivo que compensaría su desilusión… Ayudar a Marinette y a su familia.

Desde que Adrian se había marchado, Gabriel se había dedicado a buscar información sobre la familia Dupain-Cheng, y sobretodo sobre la joven que le había robado el corazón a su hijo. Si bien no podía ayudarlos en la situación que estaban viviendo, si podía colaborar en que la joven aspirante a diseñadora cumpliera sus sueños, después de todo, tenía muy buena base para llegar a ser una de las mejores en el oficio.

Por la mañana, antes de irse al instituto, Adrian se encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa del desayuno, esperándolo.

-Lamento no haberte atendido ayer, hijo, tenía algo importante que hacer- Se disculpó ante la mirada sorprendida del joven- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-Anoche, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Ah si, es verdad- Miró a su padre con mucha seriedad- Sé que no querías que me involucrara con nadie sentimentalmente, que debía centrarme en mi carrera, pero papá, tengo casi 18 años, y creo que he demostrado muchas veces que soy responsable, además se trata de mi vida y…

-Adrian- Le interrumpió su padre- Si lo que estás intentando decirme es que estás saliendo con la señorita Dupein-Cheng, me parece bien.

-¿En serio?

-En serio- Le respondió sonriéndole- Tienes razón al decir que eres responsable, y tienes edad para tomar tus propias decisiones.

-¡Gracias, papá!- Gritó eufórico, levantándose de golpe y abrazando a su padre.

Gabriel vio salir a su hijo feliz, y eso hizo que se dibujara en él una sonrisa amplia y sincera, como hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

Tal como habían acordado, Adrian fue a recoger a Marinette, que tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, muestra de que había dormido poco y mal, pero al chico poco le importó, al verla, rápidamente la abrazó y la besó, haciendo que ella, además de sonrojarse, pudiera sonreír un poco.

Cuando el resto de sus compañeros los vieron llegar juntos y de la mano, no cesaron las habladurías, la gran mayoría eran de emoción y alegría al verlos juntos por fin, pero Chloé no podía disimular su enfado al verlos tan acaramelados.

Alya y Nino los bombardearon a preguntas, tanto sobre ellos como sobre la madre de Marinette, Alya se interesó sobretodo en saber como había pasado la noche su amiga. Marinette se sintió tan arropada que no pudo evitar llorar de emoción y cariño. Los profesores también se mostraron muy amables e interesados por ella y por su madre, y Marinette se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía de poder contar con todos ellos.

Al finalizar las clases, Adrian tomó la mano de Marinette y ambos se encaminaron hacia el coche, donde Gorila los esperaba para llevarlos al hospital, cuando una voz muy enfadada los interceptó.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Chloé parando frente a ellos- ¿Por qué vais cogiditos de la mano?

-Chloé no estoy de humor- Intentó desviar el tema la azabache- Tengo prisa, quiero llegar al hospital y ver como está mi madre.

-La que no está de humor soy yo- Miró a Adrian y le habló con voz melosa- Adrianín, ¿por qué la tomas de la mano?

-Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

-¿Parejas? ¿Vosotros?- Chloé parecía escandalizada, pero después miró a Marinette y empezó a reírse- Ya entiendo, estás fingiendo para que no se sienta tan mal por lo que le ocurre a su madre- Rio más fuerte- Eres demasiado bueno, Adrian.

-¡Ya basta Chloé!- Le reprochó Adrian muy serio y con la voz tenso- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible!- La rubia lo miraba consternada- ¡Estoy saliendo con Marinette de verdad! ¡Porque la quiero! ¡Y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a decir algo tan vil y rastrero!

-Pero Adrianín, no puedes estar hablando en serio- Chloé empezaba a darse cuenta de la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio- ¿Cómo puedes querer a la panadera?

-Marinette es una chica maravillosa, simpática, cariñosa, bondadosa… Adoro cada cualidad suya, y por eso la quiero- Adrian miró a su pareja, que no podía evitar tener los ojos llorosos al escucharle hablar. Adrian le acarició la mejilla- Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos prisa, pero ya hablaremos sobre esto en otro momento, porque esto no va a quedar así- Y dicho eso, se marcharon, dejando a Chloé furibunda.

La joven pareja fue en el coche hasta el hospital, Marinette iba apoyada sobre el pecho de Adrian, mientras este la envolvía con su brazo por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy nerviosa- Le confesó con pesar- Temo lo que hayan podido decir los médicos.

-Relájate, ¿vale?- Le pidió besando sus cabellos- Yo voy a estar contigo, y pase lo que pase, no estarás sola.

-Lo sé- Dijo acurrucándose más con él- Gracias.

En el hospital, la madre de Marinette había despertado y estaba bastante animada, Marinette pudo sonreír por fin al verla de aquella forma. Adrian y Tom sintieron una gran tranquilidad al ver la mejora en su estado de ánimo.

Sabine había sido sometida a diversas pruebas que tardarían unos días en mostrar los resultados, y hasta entonces solo se podía esperar, intentando estar lo más tranquilos posible. Durante esos días, el matrimonio Dupein-Cheng conoció más a Adrian, encontrando a un gran chico que no hacía más que preocuparse por su hija, y Adrian pudo ver en ellos un amor que hacía mucho que no veía, desde que su madre desapareció.

Pasaron cuatro días, esa tarde Adrian había tenido que asistir a una sesión de fotos que era de suma importancia para su padre, a pesar de haberle dado permiso para faltar a sus compromisos, le había pedido por favor que hiciera una excepción con esa, pues era para la pasarela de moda que se celebraría unas semanas después y necesitaban las fotos de forma urgente. Adrian, después de que su padre le diera permiso para haber faltado a todo lo demás, no pudo decirle que no, aunque eso significara no pasar la tarde con Marinette y sus padres. Ella lo había entendido y, lejos de enfadarse, le sonrió diciendo que él se dedicaba a eso, y tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Marinette fue al hospital, como hacía cada tarde, Alya la acompañó en esta ocasión, queriendo pasar algo de tiempo con ella, pues entre lo de su madre y su nueva relación con el rubio, apenas podían verse. Las dos fueron hasta la habitación, y Marinette se alarmó al encontrar a su padre en la puerta con los ojos llorosos y la mirada sombría.

-Papá- Le llamó, este levantó la mirada hacia ella- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Marinette….- El hombre le abrió los brazos, y en cuanto ella se abrazó a él, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar con desesperación- Lo siento, no quería que me vieras así.

-¿Pero que ha ocurrido, papá?

-Nos han traído los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron a tu madre- Intentó explicarle lo mejor que pudo sin ser presa del llanto- Los médicos dicen que el tumor que tiene tu madre es maligno, y aunque se puede operar, no están seguros de que ella saliera de la operación- Marinette empezó a notar como le faltaba el aire- Nos han dicho que existe un tratamiento alternativo, pero es carísimo, y no podemos pagarlo- El corpulento hombre empezó a llorar de nuevo, abrazando a su hija con desesperación- Me siento tan impotente.

-Papá, encontraremos la forma de pagar el tratamiento de mamá- Le dijo Marinette al borde de las lágrimas- No perdamos la esperanza.

-Es imposible, cariño, no tenemos forma de conseguirlo- Dijo separándose de ella y secando sus lágrimas- Mañana hablaremos los tres sobre esto, tenemos que hablar y decidir cosas, pero hoy no, hoy solo tenemos que intentar estar sonrientes para ella. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, claro- Bajó la mirada- Ahora entramos Alya y yo, dame unos minutos- Tom acarició la mejilla de su hija y después ingresó en la estancia. Marinette miró a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, empezando a llorar con amargura- ¿Por qué Alya? ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¡No es justo!

-No lo es, desde luego- Alya acarició la espalda de su amiga- Y estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución para poder pagar el tratamiento de tu madre, y sí, me he incluido en la situación, si puedo ayudar lo haré, aunque sea sacando mis ahorros para la universidad- Esas palabras encendieron una especie de interruptor en la cabeza de Marinette, y de inmediato dejó de llorar, quedando pensativa y silenciosa- Ahora que estás más calmada, entremos junto a tus padres.

-Espera, debo llamar a Adrian y contarle lo sucedido.

-Yo le mando ahora un mensaje- Le sonrió- No hagas esperar a tu madre.

-Gracias Alya, no sé que haría sin ti.

Alya mandó el mensaje a Adrian explicándole toda la situación y como había visto a la azabache tras la noticia. Después siguió a su amiga hasta el interior de la habitación de hospital y pasó junto a los Dupein-Cheng la tarde.

Cuando ya era tarde, las dos jóvenes se marcharon, Alya acompañó a Marinette la mitad del camino y luego se separaron. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a casa pudo escuchar un montón de gritos cerca de allí, y de inmediato supo que algo malo sucedía. No tenía ningunas ganas de ser Ladybug esa tarde, pero sabía que era su deber así que sacó a su Kwami del bolso.

-Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero estoy orgullosa de ti por hacerlo a pesar de todo.

-Es mi deber- Suspiró- Mamá querría que cumpliera con él- Miró en dirección a los gritos y dijo decidida- ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!- Convirtiéndose en Ladybug.

Mientras, en la otra punta de la ciudad, el joven rubio salía de su sesión de fotos, cansado después de estar toda la tarde. Encendió de inmediato el móvil, deseoso de llamar a su novia y que le contara que tal había pasado la tarde, y entonces fue cuando vio los mensajes de Alya, narrándole todo lo sucedido.

El rostro de Adrian cambió a uno de espanto al leer aquello, y se odió por haber accedido a esa sesión de fotos y no haber estado junto a su chica en ese momento tan malo. Preocupado por Marinette, se dispuso a salir corriendo en su busca cuando escuchó unos gritos lejanos.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó enfurecido al ver que tenía que aplazar su visita, al tiempo que corría en busca de un lugar donde guarecerse y transformarse. Llegó a un callejón vacío- ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Una vez transformado, sacó su bastón y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Estaba saltando por los tejados cuando vio salir por los aires a Ladybug. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ella, dio un gran salto y la cogió al vuelo, evitándole un fuerte y doloroso golpe contra un tejado cercano.

-¿Estás bien, My Lady?

-Si, estoy bien- Respondió con pesadez, bajando de sus brazos- Gracias por pillarme al vuelo, gatito.

-No hay de que, preciosa- Le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿A qué nos enfrentamos?

-Es una joven, La Vociferadora se ha hecho llamar, y está destrozando la ciudad dando gritos, buscando a un tal Bernard para mostrarle la "preciosa" voz que tiene.

-Parece una actriz o cantante frustrada- Indicó Cat Noir- ¿Alguna idea de donde está el akuma?

-Creo que está en el colgante que lleva al cuello, no deja de tocarlo.

-Bien, pues veamos que podemos hacer- Le tendió la mano y juntos saltaron dispuestos a enfrentarse a ella.

No tuvieron dificultades para dar con ella, los destrozos que iba dejando a su paso eran tantos que, les había servido como guía.

Durante un buen rato, mientras La Vociferadora seguía gritando, los dos intentaban acercarse a ella para detenerla, pero era imposible, cada vez que se acercaban un poco, las hondas de sus gritos los lanzaban a varios metros de distancia.

-Si no podemos acercarnos a ella estamos perdidos- Le indicó el Cat- Quizá sería buen momento para usar tus encantos My Lady.

-Tienes razón- Se puso en pie- ¡Lucky Charm!- De inmediato, en sus manos cayó una caja de polvorones navideños, dejándola totalmente desubicada.

-¿No es un poco pronto para los dulces navideños? Cada vez empieza más pronto la navidad- Bromeó el joven superheroe.

-Espera un momento- De inmediato, se puso a inspeccionar, y entonces fue cuando comprendió lo que tenía que hacer- Tenemos que hacer que se los meta en la boca, todos juntos.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Los polvorones son muy secos, si se los metemos todos en la boca, apenas podrá pronunciar palabras durante unos minutos, lo que nos dará algo de tiempo para quitarle el colgante- Le explicó- Cat Noir, necesito tu cola y algo que me sirva para ponerla como un tirachinas.

-¿Qué te parecen esas dos sombrillas de allí?

-¡Perfecto!- Saltó hacia allí- ¿Como va tu puntería minino?

-Muy bien, hermosa, yo me encargo, tú ves pasándome polvorones sin parar.

Juntos, colaborando como siempre hacían, consiguieron que La Vociferadora tuviera la boca llena de polvorones y no pudiera gritar, rápidamente, Ladybug la ató con su yoyo para que no pudiera moverse, y Cat Noir, le arrancó el colgante y lo destrozó con su cataclism. El akuma salió volando de inmediato.

-¡Yo te libero del mal!- Gritó Ladybug atrapándolo con su yoyo- Adios pequeña mariposa- Dijo al liberarla- ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!- Exclamó lanzando la caja de polvorones al aire, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Bien hecho!- Dijeron los dos superheroes chocando sus puños, como siempre hacían.

-Sabes My Lady, me encanta ese poder que tienes, que lo devuelve todo a su sitio y lo arregla todo- La elogió Cat Noir- Es un poder maravilloso.

-Si, maravilloso- Suspiró abatida antes de salir por los tejados con su yoyo.

-¡Espera!- Cat noir notó que algo no iba bien, así que, a pesar de arriesgarse a descubrir sus identidades y que tanto la superheroina como el maestro Fu se enfadaran con él por ello, decidió seguirla. La atrapó a unos tejados de la casa de Marinette- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?

-Nada- Le respondió de espaldas a él- No deberías seguirme, en breve nos destransformaremos.

-No me importa, te pasa algo y quiero saber que es.

-¡Te he dicho que no es nada!- Gritó girándose hacia él, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-My Lady, ¿qué sucede?- Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó- ¿A qué se debe que estés de esta forma?

-Tú has dicho que mi poder es maravilloso- El gato negro asintió, realmente preocupado por como estaba su compañera- ¿De que sirve tener un poder así, si lo único que quiero arreglar no puedo hacerlo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A mi madre!- Le gritó frustrada, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba revelando- ¿De que sirve poder arreglar todos los destrozos y devolver a la normalidad a la ciudad si no puedo curarla a ella? ¡No es justo!

-¿Marinette?- Preguntó el joven, totalmente sorprendido por lo que la confesión de la joven rebelaba- ¿Eres tú?

-¡Si, soy yo!- Le gritó enfadada con todo el mundo- ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!- La kwami apareció y se quedó flotando mirando a su portadora con preocupación a pesar del cansancio- ¿Decepcionado? Yo lo estoy de mi misma- Dijo antes de caer de rodillas sobre el tejado y llorar, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Jamás podrías decepcionarme- Le respondió mirándola con ternura- Plagg, garras fuera- Y, al igual que había ocurrido con Tikki, Plagg pululó junto a su portador- Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marinette, levantando levemente la mirada, y pudiendo ver a Adrian, su gran amor, frente a ella, en aquel mismo tejado, con los dos Kwamis flotando alrededor- ¿Adrian?

-Así es, mi amor, yo soy Cat Noir, y tú eres Ladybug- Se agachó a su altura y la miró con cariño- Así es como debía ser, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡Adrian!- Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Espera, princesa, me transformaré y te llevaré hasta tu balcón, allí hablaremos tranquilamente.

La joven asintió, incapaz de hacer nada en aquellos momentos. Simplemente se dejó llevar, abrazada a su amor, deseando poder cambiar las cosas de alguna manera y que todo fuera más sencillo.

 **Hola,**

 **espero que os guste el capítulo, sé que va un poco deprisa, pero todo esto es una pequeña introducción para lo que sucederá a continuación, todo esto es lo que los llevará a la verdadera aventura.**

 **¿Qué os parece el Adrianette que he hecho? Sinceramente, es que veo la serie y me comen los demonios por no verlos juntos cuando se nota que se gustan, y he querido juntarlos pronto, lo que no quiere decir que sea definitivo, aun no sé que sucederá con ellos.**

 **Siento si la parte de la pelea es un poco rara, nunca había narrado una pelea de este tipo y me ha costado, pero mejoraré.**

 **¿Queréis algun lemon o preferís que sea suavecito? En el próximo es probable que suceda, aunque nunca se sabe.**

 **Gracias a los que me habéis dejado mensajes, siempre son bienvenidos mientras sean constructivos. Y si queréis dejarme otro en este capitulo diciéndome lo que os gusta y lo que no, sería genial, eso me ayuda a reconducir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. 2º Actos de amor

**2º Actos de amor**

Cat Noir llevó en volandas a Marinette hasta el balcón que daba a su habitación, aun sin soltarla, se internó con ella en la habitación y, en la penumbra de la estancia la soltó y se destransformó. Los dos Kwamis desaparecieron rápidamente de la habiación, dejándoles espacio, pues sabían que necesitban hablar de muchas cosas. Marinette estaba de espaldas a él, aun intentando asimilar que el chico del que estaba enamorada y el superheroe al que había rechazado tantas veces eran la misma persona.

Adrian buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, deseando poder verla a los ojos, ansioso por hablar con ella, y emocionado porque al fin conocía la identidad de su Lady, que además resultaba ser su encantadora novia. Cuando por fin se iluminó la habitación, el rubio comprobó que Marinette no se había movido desde que la había soltado, y eso empezó a preocuparle.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- Ella no respondió- Escucha, sé que esto ha tenido que ser una gran sorpresa para ti, para mí también lo ha sido- Se acercó a ella por la espalda- Pero sigo siendo yo, y yo estoy encantado de conocer la identidad de la chica que me ha traído loco desde que la conocí- Ella continuaba sin reaccionar- Marinette, ¿qué sucede?

-Yo… Quiero preguntarte algo, y por favor, se sincero conmigo.

-Siempre lo he sido- Dijo colocándose justo tras ella- Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿La prefieres a ella?- Adrian se quedó helado ante la pregunta, no entendía a quien se refería, con todo lo que la amaba, no le cabía en la cabeza que ella pensara que prefería a otra mujer antes que a ella. Marinette se giró levemente y pudo ver el rostro desconcertado del joven- Me refiero a Ladybug- Bajó el rostro con pesar y cerró con fuerza los ojos- ¿La prefieres a ella, tan perfecta y maravillosa como es, antes que a mí, patosa y corriente?

Adrian sintió rabia al escucharla, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de menospreciarse de esa forma? ¿Cómo no veía lo maravillosa que era ella como civil? Enfurecido ante el desánimo de la joven, Adrian la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a girarse, entonces le levantó el mentón para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente y la miró con seriedad.

-Marinette, abre los ojos, necesito que me mires mientras te digo esto- La azabache obedeció con pesar, y al hacerlo se perdió en el verde de sus ojos, viendo una pasión y una devoción que no había visto antes- ¡Jamás pienses que prefiero a Ladybug antes que a ti!- Dijo con tal rotundidad que el corazón de Marinette se aceleró- No puedo preferirla a ella porque las dos sois la misma, tú eres una heroina de a pie, y Ladybug es una heroina contra los akumas, las dos sois maravillosas porque sois una misma, por eso me enamoré de Ladybug cuando la conocí, y por eso me he enamorado de Marinette cuando la he conocido de verdad.

-No somos la misma, Ladybug es estupenda, siempre tiene solución para todo, y todo el mundo la admira, en cambio yo… Yo no soy nada, soy torpe, tímida, e insegura…

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- El enfado en la voz de Adrian la hizo estremecerse- ¡Eres maravillosa!- La abrazó con fuerza- Puede que seas algo torpe y tímida, y cuando estás nerviosa eres un poco insegura, pero eso hace que seas encantadora, y es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti- Juntó sus frentes y volvió a conectar sus miradas- Las dos sois dos partes de un todo, os complementáis, y es por eso que no se puede elegir a una de las dos, porque sois la misma, lo veas o no- Besó levemente su nariz, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y sonriera levemente- Te quiero Marinette, con todas tus cualidades y defectos.

-Adrian- Sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas y se aferró a él en ese abrazo con fuerza- No sabes lo que significan tus palabras para mí- Las lágrimas caían con fuerza mientras se abría completamente a él- Siempre temí que prefirieras a Ladybug cuando supieras quien era ella, y eso era algo que no podría soportar.

-Ahora que sabes que soy Cat Noir, ¿podrías solo amar a uno de los dos?

-No, claro que no- Respondió rápidamente- Porque ahora, cuando vea a Cat Noir también veré al chico que amo.

-Exacto- Le acaricó la mejilla con ternura- Te quiero bichito, y nada hará que deje de quererte, y te prometo que, cuando sea el momento, uniré mi vida a la tuya, para siempre.

-Oh, Adrian...- Marinette no pudo evitarlo, de la emoción se lanzó a sus labios al tiempo que lloraba de felicidad.

Adrian correspondió a ese beso, al principio casto y tierno, pero poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda y costado del otro. El rubio tomó a Marinette de la cintura, sin soltar sus labios, y la llevó hasta el diván que había en la habitación, con cuidado la recostó en él quedándose sobre Marinette.

Las caricias se hicieron más íntimas y atrevidas, y las emociones los cegaban. Adrian abandonó los labios de Marinette para besar su cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos, Marinette no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer ante las caricias y los besos de su novio, y fue entonces cuando Adrian reaccionó y fue decelerando sus caricias y aflojando sus besos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Marinette sorprendida- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, es solo que no creo que debamos hacer esto ahora.

-¿Qué?- Marinette lo miró asustada, sonrojándose de vergüenza y girando el rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos- Lo entiendo, bajó la mirada- Tú no quieres…

-Si que quiero- La cortó en el acto, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitirle volver a infravalorarse- Pero el día que ocurra quiero que todo sea perfecto, que no tengamos ninguna preocupación, y sobretodo, que no sea por un arrebato- Le tomó el rostro entre las manos- Bichito, este es un paso muy importante, y quiero darlo contigo- La besó con todo el amor del que disponía para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos- Te prometo que cuando todo sea perfecto nada me impedirá unirme a ti.

Marinette volvió a besarlo del mismo modo que había hecho él. Al separarse, ambos se sonrieron y abrazaron. Entonces Adrian se levantó y le tendió la mano, la condujo a la cama, se sentó y la colocó entre sus piernas, quedando la espalda de la azabache sobre su pecho, y la estrechó en un abrazo del que no estaban dispuestos a soltarse en un buen rato.

Los Kwamis, con cierta timidez, se asomaron por la puerta después de un tiempo prudencial, no sabiendo que iban a encontrarse, y al verlos hablando tranquilamente recostados en la cama, pero con toda la ropa puesta, decidieron acercarse a ellos.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Tikki con una sonrisa al ver a Marinette tan relajada, al destransformarse había temido por ella, pues sabía cuales eran sus miedos.

-Todo está perfecto- Sonrió la joven- Tikki, te presento oficialmente a Adrian.

-Es un placer conocerte en persona al fin- Respondió la pequeña catarina roja- Es agradable verte y oirte sin estar en el bolso de Marinette- Le sonrió- Y es maravilloso que por fin sepáis quienes sois.

-Desde luego, aunque empezaba a pensar que acabaríais casandoos sin haberos reconocido- Añadió Plagg con mofa- Es un placer volver a verte Marinette, y sin ningún akuma por medio.

-Espera, ¿vosotros ya os conocíais?- Dijo Adrian muy sorprendido- ¿Cuando ha ocurrido eso?

-¿Te acuerdas del arenero?- Le explicó Marinette- ¿El niño que provocaba las pesadillas?- El rubio asintió- Plagg y yo nos conocimos en casa del maestro ese día y me ayudó hasta que Tikki pudo volver a mi lado y transformarme.

-¿Qué?- Adrian estaba perplejo, no era conocedor de nada de eso, Plagg no le había contado nada de lo sucedido aquel día- ¿Qué hacías tú en casa del maestro sin mí?

-Cosas de Kwamis, no le des más vueltas- Intentó desviar el tema, pues recordaba lo preocupado que había estado Adrian al pensar que él se había transformado en un calcetín- Lo que realmente quiero saber es, ¿donde está mi Camembert?

-Nunca cambiarás- Suspiró Adrian señalando su chaqueta- Tikki, ¿tú también te alimentas de camembert?

-No, yo como las deliciosas galletas de Marinette- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Me encantan.

-Es verdad que están muy buenas- Señaló el Kwami negro- Pero donde esté un apestoso y suculento camembert, que se aparten todas las galletas del mundo.

-No decías eso mientras te comías medio tarro de mis galletas hace unos minutos- Lo acusó Tikki, haciendo reír a los dos jóvenes portadores.

-Tikki, ¿deberíamos decirle al maestro que sabemos quienes somos?

-Es decisión vuestra que hacer al respecto- Les informó- Al igual que lo de guardar las identidades entre vosotros- Plagg asintió a su lado mientras disfrutba de su queso- Pero siempre es recomendable que el maestro esté al tanto de todas las cosas que les suceden a los portadores, por si ocurre algo.

-Mañana podríamos ir a verlo- Señaló Adrian- Después de pasar por el hospital.

-De acuerdo.

Pasaron un rato hablando de otras muchas preguntas que tenían los jóvenes, y cuando se dieron cuenta, se había hecho muy tarde. Adrian dudó si marcharse o quedarse, hasta que vio el rostro triste de Marinette al verse sola.

-Esta noche me quedaré aquí contigo, princesa.

-No es necesario Adrian, estoy bien- Le aseguró.

-Hoy no he podido estar contigo cuando te han dado las malas noticias sobre tu madre, deja que al menos pueda estar a tu lado si tienes alguna pesadilla o si necesitas llorar más.

-Está bien- Dijo acomodándose sobre su pecho y suspirando- La verdad es que se está bien aquí.

-Duerme bichito, yo velaré tus sueños- Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

Marinette cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante, estar entre los brazos de Adrian le dio la calma y el confort que necesitaba después de un día tan espantoso como el que había tenido. Los dos Kwamis se acomodaron en una almohada que había a los pies de la cama y entraron en un profundo sueño casi de inmediato.

Adrian, por su parte, no pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento, fijándose en sus labios tan finos delicados, tan apetecibles y tentadores, su nariz tan perfecta y pequeña, en sus ojos cerrados pudo notar sus rasgos chinos, haciéndola especial y única para él. Al mirar sus ojos también pudo ver unas ojeas muy pronunciadas justo debajo, y eso lo hizo sentir mal.

Pensó en como se sintió él cuando desapareció su madre, y en cuanto le había costado seguir adelante. También pensó en como se había cerrado su padre cuando eso ocurrió. Gabriel Agreste nunca había sido un hombre muy cariñoso, pero desde que su made había desaparecido se había vuelto arisco y esquivo, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no había podido tener una conversación extensa hasta que le habló de Marinette.

Entonces pensó en lo diferente que era su padre a los de Marinette, ellos eran muy afectusos y atentos, siempre pendientes de Marinette, de sus clientes y de todo el que se cruzaba con ellos. Al pensar en ellos vino a su mente la imagen de Tom, el padre de su chica, aquel hombre tan enorme convertido en algo tan frágil por el dolor de tener a su mujer ingresada de gravedad en el hospital. Luego pensó en Sabine, esa mujer que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y que trataba a cuantos le rodeaban con cariño y ternura. Verla conectada a todos esos goteros y postrada en una cama de hospital le había impactado mucho, y ver a Marinette desecha había sido superior a él.

Al pensar en todo eso tuvo una idea, algo para poder ayudar a los Dupaing-Cheng y, además, hacer feliz a su chica. Debía hablar con su padre, y se aseguraría que todo lo que había ganado como modelo durante los últimos años y no se había gastado fuera destinado para pagar el tratamiento de la madre de Marinette.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, cogió el móvil, y fue entonces cuando vió que tenía un montón de llamadas de Nathalie y de su propio padre. Entonces se percató de que había salido de su clase de esgrima y, por el ataque del akuma, no había avisado a nadie de donde estaba y llevaba horas ilocalizable. Se apresuró en llamar a su padre y, con el tono muy bajo para no despertar a la ojiazul y con la esperanza de que el gran diseñador no estuviera muy enfadado con él, se dispuso a llevar su plan a cabo.

-Adrian, son las diez de la noche y nadie sabe donde estás- Lo regañó su padre de inmediato con el tono severo- Estoy intentando ser comprensivo por todo lo que está viviendo tu novia, pero hay límites que no deberías traspasar si quieres que tenga ciertas concesiones.

-Lo lamento, padre, pero tras la sesión de fotos se complicaron las cosas- Adrian le comentó los mensajes que había recibido de Alya sobre el estado de Sabine y sobre el carísimo tratamiento que la familia no podía pagar, y añadió que en el trayecto al hospital había tenido que esconderse por el ataque de un akuma- Así que ahora mismo estoy en casa de Marinette, con ella dormida al lado.

-Está bien- Suspiró su padre- Entiendo que la situación hoy ha sido excepcional y lo dejaré pasar, pero intenta tener más consideracion cuando vayas a estar ilocalizable y no nos preocupes de esta forma.

-De acuerdo, padre, no se volverá a repetir- Le dijo con seguridad, alegre de que no le hubieran quitado la poca libertad que había conseguido- Padre, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿De que se trata?

-Verás, ya te he comentado la situación de la madre de Marinette, y se me había ocurrido que podríamos darles los ingresos que he tenido yo como modelo los últimos años- Gabriel hizo un largo silencio que Adrian no supo interpretar- ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si, sigo aquí.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No piensas responderme?- Preguntó un poco más alto de lo que deseaba, haciendo que Marinette se revolviera un poco, pero no llegó a despertar.

-No esperaba que dijeras algo así- Respondió de inmediato- Suponía que me pedirías dinero, pero no el tuyo, ese que has estado guardando para ese proyecto tuyo del que nunca hemos hablado en realidad.

-¿Te parece mal?

-No, pero me hace darme cuenta de lo que te importa esa chica- Se sinceró al fin- Me parece muy noble por tu parte querer ayudar tan desinteresadamente a tu novia, pero lleváis muy poco tiempo juntos, y es mucho dinero- Gabriel se tomó unos segundos para decir lo que iba a decir- Que conste que no quiero molestarte con el comentario, y que la jovencita me parece muy buena chica, pero ¿has pensado que ella quizá pueda ir detrás del dinero y el prestigio?

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Marinette se volvió a revolver ante la subida de tono, y los dos Kwamis se despertaron, quedándose mirándolo fijamente- Marinette no es esa clase de chica- Le reprochó bajando el tono- Ella no me ha pedido dinero, ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema.

-Está bien, solo quiero estar seguro de que sabes lo que haces.

-Sé muy bien lo que hago, padre- Tras decir eso tomó aire e intentó calmarse- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana al hospital a conocerla a ella y a su familia?

-Adrian…

-Por favor, es importante para mí que veas lo maravillosa que es ella, y que entiendas porque lo hago- Casi le estaba suplicando.

-Está bien, si tan importante es para ti, mañana iremos juntos al hospital y pagaremos el tratamiento de la señora Cheng.

-Gracias papá- La voz de alivio y felicidad era inconfundible- No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-Me alegro hijo- Hubo otros segundos de silencio- ¿Vas a venir esta noche a casa?

-Si no te molesta, me quedaré con Marinette- Le pidió, dispuesto a marcharse si le decía que no- A primera hora de la mañana iré a casa a por mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Buenas noches papá- Se despidió con cariño el rubio.

-Buenas noches, y Adrian, no hagas ninguna tontería.

-No te preocupes- Respondió sabiendo a que se refería.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Adrian se sintió mucho más tranquilo y relajado, convencido de que a la mañana siguiente, Marinette sonreiría de nuevo después de tantos días de llanto.

-Tu padre está muy raro últimamente- Le indicó Plagg volviendo a acomodarse en el cogín.

-Yo creo que por fin está aceptando la realidad y quiere volver a acercarse a ti- Añadió Tikki, acurrucándose junto a Plagg.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo que está provocando este cambio, espero que dure.

Y dicho eso, Adrian se abrazó a Marinette y, sintiendo su calidez, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Mientras, en la mansión Agreste, el diseñador miraba el cuadro de su esposa con intensidad, preocupado por el encuentro del día siguiente.

Él sabía que la jovencita que había prendado a su hijo era una buena chica, la había investigado, a ella y a su familia, de hecho ya había empezado a prepararlo todo para que esa jovencita estudiara con él, en cuanto saliera del instituto él estaba decidido a hacerla una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo, no solo porque era la chica que había elegido su hijo, también porque tenía un gran potencial como diseñadora.

Al mirar la imagen de su esposa no pudo evitar ponerse melancólico, Adrian le recordaba a él cuando empezaron a salir, y en cierto modo, la muchacha le recordaba a Emily.

-Amada mía, en mi afán por conseguir hacerte volver a mi lado me he perdido tantas cosas con Adrian… Jamás dejaré de intentar ayudarte, de procurar que vuelvas con nosotros, pero tengo que acercarme más a Adrian, debo hacerlo, de lo contrario, cualquier día se marchará y se olvidará de mí-Suspiró abatido- Qué difícil es vivir sin ti, y sé que Adrian no tiene la culpa, pero se parece tanto a ti… Debo enmendar mis errores con él, y debo ayudarlo y apoyarlo en lo que decida hacer con su vida, su tiempo y su dinero, y por supuesto, debo aceptar a quien ocupe su corazón.

Al día siguiente, Adrian salió de la casa de Marinette antes de que ella despertara, dejándole una nota donde ponía que debía ir a casa a aclarar un asunto con su padre pero que estaría en cuanto pudiera en el hospital junto a ella.

Marinette se alegró de estar sola en aquel momento, rápidamente, se vistió y salió hacia el banco, sacó todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y se dirigió hacia el hospital, allí habló con los médicos y entregó todo lo que había sacado. No era suficiente para todo el tratmiento, pero al menos podrían empezarlo, y tenían algo más de tiempo para conseguir lo que faltaba.

Mucho más animada, se dirigió hacia la habitación que ocupaba su madre, entrando con una amplia sonrisa que dejó desconcertados a sus padres.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó alegremente.

-Bu… Buenos días, cariño- Le respondió su padre, sin saber que ocurría.

-Hoy estás de muy buen humor.

-Así es- Le dijo, colocándose junto a ella y tomando su mano- Hoy va a ser un día maravilloso, ya lo verás.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto que si, mamá!- Estaba entusiasmada- Hoy comenzarás ese tratamiento nuevo y poco a poco irás mejorando, ya lo verás.

-Marinette, cariño, todos queremos que tu madre mejore, y ese tratamiento sería maravilloso, pero no podemos pagarlo, ya te lo dije ayer.

-Yo he pagado la mitad del tratamiento justo antes de subir- Les dijo con inocencia- Los doctores están de acuerdo en empezar aunque no esté todo pagado, y eso nos da algo de margen para buscar lo que falta.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-He sacado el dinero que tenía ahorrado para la universidad y he pagado la primera parte del tratamiento.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Se quejó su madre, enfadada porque se gastara ese dinero en ella- No puedes tirar tu futuro por la borda por un tratamiento del que no tenemos garantías- Le explicó- No puedo permitirlo.

-Ya está hecho mamá- La abrazó con fuerza- Y además, yo no quiero ningún futuro en el que tú no estés, así que no te preocupes, lo importante ahora es que tú te recuperes.

-Agradezco mucho lo que has hecho, Marinette, pero has pagado muchísimo dinero sacrificando tu sueño de convertirte en diseñadora, y no sabemos si conseguiremos lo que falta.

-No deben preocuparse por ello- Se escuchó la voz de Adrian desde la entrada- Está pagado el tratamiento entero.

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó una Marinette muy conmocionada.

-Lo que has oído, mi padre y yo hemos pagado lo que faltaba, y la señora Cheng podrá recibir el tratamiento completo sin ningún problema.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, incapaz de comprender ese altruismo.

-Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí, y para que seas feliz era necesario que tu madre pudiera recibir ese tratamiento, así que hemos cogido el dinero que he ganado como modelo y que tenía ahorrado, y lo hemos pagado todo. ¿Verdad, papá?- Dijo Adrian, dirigiéndose al hombre que le acompañaba, y del que nadie se había percatado.

-Así es- Concordó con él- Y por el futuro de la señorita Marinette, no deben preocuparse- Les aseguró- Estoy al tanto de su talento, y he decidido darle una beca para estudiar moda en mi compañía una vez acabe el instituto- Tanto Marinette como sus padres estaban perplejos, incapaces de comprenderlo.

-Trabajaré duro y devolveré todo lo que nos han dejado- Se apresuró a decir Marinette, esperando que el señor Agreste no pensara que estaba con Adrian por su dinero- No se arrepentirá de su decisión.

-De ninguna manera- Le cortó- No quiero que me devuevan nada en absoluto- Mietras hablaba observó los rostros de la familia Dupain-Cheng, viendo como les consternaba que ellos hubieran puesto dinero, le parecieron unas personas muy honradas, y en su interior pensó que quizá con tiempo hasta podrían llevarse bien- Adrian es quien ha decidido utilizar ese dinero de esta manera, y yo lo apoyo al 100%, así que quítense de la cabeza esa idea porque no aceptaremos ni un solo céntimo.

-Muchas gracias- Tom se acercó a él y le tendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon- No se hace una idea de lo mucho que le debemos- Se giró hacia Adrian- A los dos.

-¿Les parece si hablamos un poco?- Les ofreció el diseñador- Me gustaría conocer un poco mejor a la familia de la chica que tiene a mi hijo en una nube- Marinette se sonrojo- Adrian, ¿por qué no vais a tomar algo? Marinette parece un poco impresionada.

-Claro- Tomó la mano de la chica y tiró suavemente de ella- Vamos Marinette, te invito a almorzar- Y ambos salieron, dejando a los adultos solos hablando.

Mientras iban por los pasillos, Marinette intentaba asimilar todo lo acontecido hacía unos minutos. Y cuando por fin comprendió lo sucedido, solo pudo pegarse a su novio y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Muchísimas gracias por lo que has hecho- Empezó a llorar- Jamás habrá forma de pagarte lo que has hecho hoy.

-No tienes que pagarme nada, lo he hecho porque te quiero.

-Lo sé, y eso hace que te ame más que antes, si es que eso es posible- Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró a los ojos- Te quiero Adrian, más que a nada en el mundo.

-Y yo a ti, princesa- Besó sus labios suavemente.

 **Hola de nuevo;**

 **aquí tenéis el siguiente. Espero que os guste. Casi tenéis un lemon, pero he creído que es un poco pronto. A mi me encantan los lemons, pero creo que a veces se tiende a forzarlos, a lanzarlos sin más, y para mi una historia buena es aquella en la que disfrutas de todo el proceso hasta llegar ahí. Pero prometo no tardar muchos capítulos en ponerlo, de hecho, tengo pensado ya como será.**

 **Ahora, este capítulo no tiene acción, pero es muy sentimental, y es necesario para que la historia se lleve a cabo de forma correcta, porque todo lo que hagan será influido por estos primeros capítulos.**

 **Os adelanto que en el próximo tendrán un encuentro con Lila, y aparecerá un akuma que dejará daños fisicos a alguno de los superheroes.**

 **Os agradezco a quienes dejáis comentarios con vuestras opiniones, para mi son muy importantes y los tengo en cuenta, siempre que sean constructivos, a la hora de escribir. Así que os animo a que me digáis que os gusta y que no, para poder mejorar, y si alguien tiene alguna idea, es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. 3º Lila al descubierto

**3º- Lila al descubierto**

Con el tratamiento pagado, la madre de Marinette comenzó el tratamiento de inmediato, notando grandes mejorías en muy poco tiempo. Eso hizo que el estado de ánimo de la azabache cambiara completamente, estaba mucho más risueña y feliz.

En clase, Nino y Alya había decidido sentarse juntos, haciendo que Adrian y Marinette también lo hicieran. Aunque la gente estaba al corriente del noviazgo, era imposible que no cuchichearan sobre ello y lo felices que se les veía.

Chlóe, aunque estaba celosa, sabía desde hacía mucho que Adrian no la amaba, por más que lo había intentado, ella siempre había sido más como una hermana para él, y solo por eso, decidió que debía intentar llevarse bien con Marinette, aunque los demonios le carcomían por dentro.

Solo había una persona que no sabía nada de ellos. Lila. La chica se había ausentado, diciendo que había estado de viaje con sus padres, visitando a un príncipe europeo muy importante, aunque realmente había estado encerrada en su habitación, maquinando contra Marinette y soñando con su futuro con Adrian.

Esa mañana entró por la puerta, sonriente, buscando con la mirada a su adorado Adrian, y cuando lo vio con la azabache, tomado de la mano, susurrándose cosas al oído y riendo de manera tan íntima, no pudo más que ir directa a ellos para separarlos.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, ¿os habéis vuelto a cambiar los sitios?- Preguntó haciéndose la tonta- Si es así, quizás querrías cederme tu sitio para sentarme con Adrian, no te importa, ¿verdad Marinette?

-Pues si me importa, así que búscate otro sitio.

-Oh, vamos Marinette, no seas egoísta- Intentó fingir indiferencia y mirando hacia Adrian añadió- Acabo de volver de viaje, estoy segura de que Adrian querrá que le cuente montones de anécdotas que tengo.

-Quizá en otro momento Lila- Le cortó Adrian de inmediato- Quiero estar sentado junto a Marinette.

-¿Pero que más te da, Adrian? ¿Es que no me has echado de menos?

-Sinceramente, no- Dijo mirándola a los ojos- Estas últimas semanas lo único que he tenido en mente es a Marinette, en apoyarla en la difícil situación que está viviendo, y en hacerla feliz- Le tomó la mano y la besó- Para algo es mi chica.

-¿Tu… tu chica…?

-Así es, Marinette y yo llevamos saliendo un par de semanas, y son las mejores de mi vida- Le aseguró- Así que, si quieres contarme alguna anécdota, deberás esperar al descanso, y te podrás sentar con nosotros y contarnos todo lo que quieras.

-Si, claro… Será genial…

Lila se giró con brusquedad y se marchó, blasfemando mientras se sentaba al fondo de la clase. Chlóe, que había presenciado desde su asiento toda la escena, vio en el rostro de Lila que no pensaba conformarse con lo que había encontrado al volver, y decidió vigilarla de cerca.

A la hora del descanso, Marinette, que no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar las mentiras de Lila, se disculpó y se dirigió al baño, esperando echarse un poco de agua para despejarse, y de paso hacer tiempo. Pero cuando estaba secándose, vio como Lila entraba y se acercaba a ella con cara amenazadora.

-Así que te has creído que podías quedarte con Adrian mientras yo no estaba- Dijo intentando intimidarla- Pues estás muy equivocada, Adrian es mío, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar.

Lila cogió a Marinette y le retorció la muñeca, haciendo que la azabache gritara de dolor. Después le abofeteó el rostro varias veces, dejándole la cara roja, y acto seguido, la tomó por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que Marinette chocara de manera brusca y empezara a sangrar por una brecha en la frente y el labio inferior partido. Marinette sintió como le dolía la cabeza de forma punzante, y tuvo que arrodillarse para no caer.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo a ti no te he hecho nada.

-¿No? ¡Te has metido entre Adrian y yo!- La acusó- ¡Y eso lo vas a pagar muy caro!

Lila se acercó a ella y le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas. Cuando iba a pegarle un puñetazo, notó una mano que le apretaba con fuerza y la tiró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- Dijo Chlóe encarando a Lila, apartándola de Marinette- ¿Crees que así conseguirás algo?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- La miró enfadada- ¡Tú la odias tanto como yo!

-Puede que la odie, pero es la novia de mi mejor amigo, y solo por eso merece mi respeto- Chlóe se acercó a Marinette y la ayudó a levantarse- Vamos Marinette, te acercaré a la enfermería.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves? ¡Aun no he acabado con ella!

-Intenta tocarme o tocarla y puedes despedirte de los lujos que tienes, porque llamaré a mi padre para que despidan al tuyo- La amenazó al tiempo que ayudaba a Marinette a caminar- Y yo que tú, iría pensando una excusa para justificar esto, porque pienso decirles a todos la verdad.

-¿Crees que alguien te va a creer? ¡Sé como engañar a la gente! ¡Llevo haciéndolo desde que llegué! ¡A los profesores y al director con mis ausencias! ¡A mis padres con las faltas al instituto y sobre mi relación con Adrian…! ¡Todos creen lo que yo les digo!

-¿No me digas?- Chlóe sonrió con malicia mientras la miraba desde la puerta- ¿Por qué no miras tu móvil? Quizá te sorprendas de lo que encuentres.

Lila se sacó el móvil y miró que tenía varios mensajes de Chlóe. Al abrirlos comprobó que eran fotografías de como había pegado a Marinette, y que no tenían lugar a confusión. Los ojos se le abrieron en demasía, preocupada porque alguien más pudiera verlos, y levantó la mirada para intentar convencerla de que las borrara, pero ella ya había salido con Marinette del baño.

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta y salió en su busca, encontrándose a Adrian abrazando a Marinette, que tenía dificultad para mantenerse en pie, y junto a él estaba el director, observando un móvil. El resto de sus compañeros también miraban sus móviles, y después la miraban a ella, horrorizados.

-Señor director, ¿no irá a creer que eso es verdad?- Intentó hacerse la víctima- Ellos solo quieren perjudicarme.

-Me temo, señorita Rossy, que las imágenes son muy claras, y las heridas de la señorita Dupein-Cheng concuerdan con ellas- La miró con severidad- Venga a mi despacho inmediatamente, llamaré a sus padres y tendremos los cuatro una charla muy seria al respecto.

-Pero señor, eso no es justo…

-¡He dicho que a mi despacho inmediatamente!- Le indicó con severidad- Señor Agreste, ¿sería tan amable de llevar a la señorita Dupein-Cheng a la enfermería?

-Por supuesto.

El director se marchó a su despacho a llamar a los señores Rossy, mientras Adrian, Alya, Nino y Chlóe acompañaron a una herida Marinette. Mientras la enfermera curaba sus heridas, Alya miró a la rubia con decisión.

-No es que no me parezca bien, pero ¿por qué la has ayudado? Tú siempre has odiado a Marinette.

-Odiar es una palabra muy extrema- Dijo con indignación- No odio a la panadera, es solo que nunca nos hemos llevado bien- Se justificó- Pero Adrian es mi mejor amigo, y si él ha decidido salir con ella es porque tiene que tener algo bueno, algo que yo no me molestado en ver hasta ahora, así que tengo intención de limar asperezas con ella- Alya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, Adrian, que la conocía muy bien, la abrazó sonriente.

-Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Adriancín- Le devolvió el abrazo- Ahora, iré al despacho del director, a asegurarme de que le dan su merecido a la lagarta de Lila.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Nino, tan impresionado como su novia.

-Amenazar con llamar a papi si no le dan un buen castigo- Sonrió mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás- Por una vez, mis demandas serán para algo bueno- Y dicho eso, se marchó de inmediato. Los tres la observaron marchar, totalmente desconcertados.

-No sé si se habrá golpeado la cabeza o la habrán abducido los extraterrestres, pero esperemos que esta nueva Chlóe no desaparezca mañana- Comentó Alya divertida.

Marinette salió unos minutos después, con una pequeña sutura en la frente y la muñeca vendada, el labio había dejado de sangrar, y estaba algo dolorida en las costillas, pero no tenía nada roto, así que los cuatro se marcharon, Alya y Nino a estudiar a la biblioteca y Adrian acompañó a Marinette a casa para que descansara.

Mientras, en el despacho del director, Lila estaba sentada frente al escritorio del director, con Chlóe a un lado y sus padres al otro, escuchando las palabras del director y observando las horribles imágenes que había en el móvil de la joven rubia.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso Lila?- Se enfadó su padre- ¿Eso es lo que te hemos enseñado?

-Lo lamento papá, pero los celos me cegaron.

-¿Los celos? ¿Celos por qué?- Preguntó su madre, preocupada.

-Porque esa chica me ha quitado a mi Adrian- Dijo Lila, obcecada por la ira, olvidando que la rubia estaba allí- ¡Adrian es mi novio y ella me lo ha quitado sin miramientos!

-Entiendo que te duela pero eso no…

-¡Serás mentirosa!- Se apresuró a intervenir Chlóe- Adrian nunca ha sido tu novio, es una mentira, al igual que tus continuos viajes al extranjero con tus padres, y puedo probarlo.

Chlóe sacó su móvil y puso a reproducir el audio que había grabado con todo lo ocurrido el baño, sabiendo como era Lila, había decidido ser precavida por si sucedía algo así, y se había asegurado de grabar y guardar todo. Al escucharlo, tanto el director como los padres de Lila se sintieron avergonzados y engañados.

-¿Todas las veces que decías que no podías ir a clase por culpa de Ladybug eran mentira?- Preguntó su madre, totalmente conmocionada- ¿Cómo has podido engañarnos así?

-¡Nos has engañado a nosotros! ¡Has engañado a tus profesores! ¡Esto es inaceptable!- Gritó furioso su padre- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya hemos aguantado tus tonterías demasiado tiempo! ¡A partir de ahora estás castigada sin móvil, sin ordenador y sin salir!

-¡Y queda expulsada del instituto de manera inmediata! ¡El comité disciplinario decidirá por cuanto tiempo!- Añadió el director.

-¡No podéis hacerme eso! ¿Qué hay de mi reputación? ¿Y mis amigos?

-Eso haberlo pensado antes de engañar a todo el mundo- Sentenció su padre.

-¡Os odio! ¡Os odio a todos!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Lila corrió sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía, blasfemando hacia sus padres, hacia el director, hacia Chlóe, pero sobre todo hacia Adrian y Marinette. ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera fijado en alguien como Marinette teniéndola a ella delante? ¿Cómo era posible que le pareciera más interesante esa panadera que todas las cosas que ella se había inventado para llamar la atención de todos? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a soñar si quiera con estar con él?

Sintió tanta rabia que dando un gran grito prometió vengarse de ellos, costara lo que costara. Y justo, cuando empezaba a bufar de rabia, vio acercarse a ella un akuma. Sonriente, abrió los brazos y dejó que aquel ser entrara en su pulsera.

-Tú de nuevo, jovencita- Dijo Lepidóptero, con un toque divertido- Esta es la tercera vez que nos encontramos.

-Y será la última, porque esta vez no pienso fallar- Le aseguró.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero oír- Sonrió- Ahora, Venganza, ve y véngate de aquellos que se han atrevido a dejarte en evidencia y a quitarte lo que es tuyo. Te doy el poder de crear lo que tu mente pueda imaginar para vengarte, y a cambio, tendrás que entregarme los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir.

-No te defraudaré, Lepidóptero.

 **-/ &\\-**

Marinette caminó todo el trayecto apoyada en Adrian, le costaba caminar por el dolor en las costillas. Adrian, por su parte, la había aferrado con fuerza de la cintura y caminaba, intentando cargar todo el peso sobre él.

Llegaron a la panadería, cerrada hasta que la madre de Marinette se recuperara, entraron en la casa y subieron a la habitación de Marinette, allí, Adrian la dejó sentada en una silla y se arrodilló a su altura al tiempo que le cogía la mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Supongo- Dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué te ocurre Marinette?- Preguntó Tikki, saliendo del bolso rápidamente- ¿Te duele algo?

-Si te duele dilo- Añadió Plagg, saliendo de la camisa de Adrian- Luego será peor si no le pones remedio.

-¿Es eso? ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Adrian preocupado al ver que ella no levantaba la cabeza y mantenía el semblante serio y triste.

-Puede que alguna costilla me moleste, pero sobretodo me duele en mi orgullo- Confesó al fin totalmente abatida- Sin Ladybug no soy nada- Levantó levemente la mirada, encontrándose con las de los dos Kwamis y la de su chico desubicados- No he podido hacer nada ante la agresión de Lila, apenas he podido defenderme, si no llega a ser por Chlóe no sé que hubiera pasado- Les explicó- Si no soy Ladybug soy una frágil y torpe chica, sin ningún encanto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que eres algo sin Ladybug!- Exclamó furioso Adrian- Eres Marinette, una hermosa chica, con un gran talento, un gran corazón y que además me tiene completamente enamorado.

-Tú eres maravillosa como civil, haces lo que puedes por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, tienes uno de los corazones más puros que he visto nunca, y he visto muchos corazones, te lo aseguro- Continuó Tikki con las palabras de Adrian.

-Así es chica, y por lo de no poder defenderte de esa bruja, cuando alguien es malvado hace cosas malvadas, y cuando nos pillan desprevenidos no siempre podemos defendernos de ellas- Añadió Plagg- No eres frágil o inútil por lo que ha sucedido, tú no le has devuelto el golpe, que es más valiente que enzarzarse en una pelea. La única que tiene que sentirse avergonzada es ella, que te ha atacado de forma violenta por creerse sus propias mentiras.

Los tres se quedaron mirando al Kwami negro, aquellas palabras habían sido muy bellas y sabias, y Marinette no pudo más que cogerlo con delicadeza y besar su mejilla, al tiempo que dejaba escapar unas lagrimillas de emoción. Plagg se ruborizó muchísimo y salió volando de la habitación, totalmente avergonzado. Tikki abrazó a su amiga y lo siguió, dejando solos a la pareja.

-¿Y yo me merezco un beso o solo tenías para Plagg?- Dijo Adrian un poco celoso, a lo que Marinette solo pudo reír.

-Gatito tonto- Lo miró sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro- Siempre tengo besos para ti.

Y sin previo avisó, enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y lo besó con intensidad, a lo que Adrian respondió abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él. A Marinette le dolía el labio y las costillas, pero le dio igual, no pensaba romper aquel beso por nada del mundo.

-¡Adrian! ¡Marinette!- Escucharon desde el exterior- ¡Salid de inmediato! ¡Tenemos cosas que aclarar!

Ambos se asomaron y vieron en el cielo, cerca del balcón de Marinette, a Lila vestida tipo cowboy, pero sobre una moto voladora, mirando en su dirección, con el rostro totalmente pintado de rojo.

-¡Lila!- Exclamó Adrian al verla.

-Por fin os encuentro- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- Marinette, tu tiempo con Adrian se ha acabado, voy a terminar lo que empecé esta mañana en el instituto- Después desvió su mirada hacia el rubio- Y tú Adrian, te vas a arrepentir de no haberme elegido a mí- A su alrededor aparecieron un montón de dagas en el aire- ¡Si no eres mío no serás de nadie!- Y acto seguido, las dagas salieron disparadas en dirección a los dos jóvenes.

 **Hola a todos,**

 **siento el retraso, pero han sido unos meses difíciles, pero aun así yo continuo por aquí. Espero que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más a menudo. De momento os dejo este capítulo, y tengo el siguiente a medias. Si no pasa nada en una semana como tarde lo tendréis.**

 **Gracias a quienes me habéis dejado comentarios dándome vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante saber si os gusta o no. ¿Qué os parece este?**

 **Espero vuestras impresiones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4º El descubrimiento de Lepidóptero

**4º El descubrimiento de Lepidóptero**

-¡No les hagas daño a ellos!- Le ordenó Lepidóptero viendo como esas dagas iban dirigidas hacia su hijo y la joven que lo tenía prendado- ¡Véngate de ellos sin hacerles daño físico grave!

-Oh no, Lepidóptero, quiero que sufran, que les duela.

Las dagas fueron directas hacia los dos jóvenes, que intentaron esquivarlas tirándose al suelo, pero una de ellas rasgó profundamente el brazo del rubio, haciéndole rabiar de dolor. Marinette, horrorizada, cogió a su chico de la camisa y tiró de él hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada viendo como la manga de la camisa de Adrian se teñía de rojo.

-Si, no te preocupes- Dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiéndola de la cintura- ¿Y tú? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Estoy bien.

-Menos mal- Suspiró juntando sus frentes y besando sus labios- Apresurémonos en encontrar a Tikki y Plagg y en transformarnos- Dijo ignorando el dolor de su brazo.

Los Kwamis chocaron con ellos cuando salían corriendo de la habitación de Marinette. Habían escuchado los gritos y temían por ellos. Con cautela pero raudos, se dirigieron a la salida trasera de la panadería y se alejaron, sorprendidos de que su atacante no hubiera intentado entrar en la casa tras ellos.

 _-/ &\\-_

Lepidóptero comenzó a hacer daño a su akumatizada, enfurecido porque esta hubiera herido a su hijo. Cuando Lila dio un grito desgarrador dejó de torturarla.

-¿Qué es lo que no has entendido de mi orden?

-¿Qué más te da, Lepidóptero?- Se quejó la chica respirando con dificultad- A ti lo único que te importa son los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir, y a mi la venganza contra ellos.

-No quiero que nadie salga herido físicamente, nunca he permitido eso y no lo voy a permitir ahora, solo puedes ensañarte con los dos superhéroes, ¿queda claro?

-Si, clarísimo- Respondió con desgana, esperando poder hacer su voluntad más adelante.

 _-/ &\\-_

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse a salvo, entraron en un callejón con intención de transformarse, cuando Marinette soltó un grito ahogado que asustó a su novio y a los dos Kwamis.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Tu brazo!- Los tres desviaron la mirada hacia allí y se asustaron al ver como estaba totalmente bañado en sangre- Hay que cortar la hemorragia- Dijo Marinette, rompiendo un trozo de su camiseta y envolviendo la herida con fuerza- Hay que ir a un hospital, creo que vas a necesitar puntos de sutura.

-Iremos luego.

-¡No!- Se quejó, tomando su mano y tirando de él, pero Adrian no se movió- ¡Vamos!

-No Marinette, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo con seriedad- Este akuma es capaz de herir de verdad, eso es algo nuevo.

-Y muy serio- Añadió Tiki- Hace mucho tiempo que nadie usaba los prodigios de esta manera tan terrible.

-Desde luego- Comentó Plagg- Creo que no había ocurrido desde la caída del Imperio Romano.

-Si, tienes razón, esa fue la última vez que se usó un prodigio para hacer daño físico a los humanos, desde entonces el maestro ha elegido muy cuidadosamente a los portadores.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero Adrian está herido- Volvió a decir Marinette, preocupada, necesitando hacer algo.

-Estoy bien, no te agobies- Le pidió el rubio, tomándola del brazo y acercándola a él- El hospital puede esperar.

-Pero Adrian…

-¡Marinette, he dicho que estoy bien!- Dijo Adrian perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Déjalo ya!

-Yo...- Marinette bajó la mirada con pesar y se separó de él- Está bien, lo siento.

Al escucharla tan abatida, Adrian se sintió mal por como le acababa de hablar, a fin de cuentas, ella solo se estaba preocupando por él.

-Lo siento yo, princesa- Dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, y abrazándola por la espalda- Estoy un poco alterado por lo sucedido, y tan solo quiero acabar con el akuma cuanto antes.

-Lo entiendo- Respondió la azabache, girándose hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos- Yo… Solo quiero que estés bien, no puedo soportar la idea de que te suceda nada malo.

-Créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo- Le dijo, sabiendo cuanto estaba sufriendo ella- Si fueras tú la herida, yo estaría igual que tú- Le aseguró- Pero debemos dejar a un lado nuestros miedos, y centrarnos en solucionar esto, después de todo, nosotros somos los héroes.

-No sé si seré capaz sabiendo que puedes acabar herido.

-Serás capaz, porque tu eres Ladybug, y eres capaz de las cosas más asombrosas que jamás he visto- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Y además, sabes que cuando todo acabe todo volverá a estar bien, y es posible que desaparezca mi herida, como siempre que se arreglan todas las cosas.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió también, pensando en que él tenía razón.

-Entonces, ¿estáis listos?- Preguntó Tikki, a lo que los dos jóvenes asintieron con energía, aun abrazados.

-¡Ya era hora!- Se quejó Plagg.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos a trabajar- Le dijo Adrian soltando a Marinette- ¡Plag, garras fuera!

-¡Vamos allá!- La imitó Marinette- ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Los dos se transformaron y salieron en busca de Lila. Como el último lugar en el que la habían visto era la casa de Marinette, ambos fueron hacia allí, pero ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Y entonces pensaron que tal vez podría estar buscando a otra persona de la que vengarse por hacerla quedar en ridículo, y la primera persona que les vino a la cabeza fue Chlóe.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia Le Gran Paris, el hotel del señor Bourgeois, y allí escucharon gritos desde el interior del edificio. De inmediato se internaron, y vieron a los empleados y huéspedes del hotel correr, buscando lugares donde esconderse. Siguiendo la ola de gritos, llegaron a la habitación de Chlóe, donde la joven estaba siendo atacada por un estuche de maquillaje, dejándola horrorosa.

-¿Que pasa Chlóe? ¿No te gusta ser el centro de atención? ¿No te encanta que todos estén pendientes de ti? ¡Pues ahora vas a ver lo que se siente cuando te dejan en ridículo delante de todos!

-¡Eso no es justo!- Se quejó la rubia- ¡Tú estabas haciendo daño a Marinette y diciendo mentiras a todo el mundo! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie!

-¿En serio?- Se burló la akumatizada- ¿No le haces nada a nadie?

-Últimamente no.

-Déjala- Gritó Ladybug.

-Pero si es la superheroina más patética de París- Se burló Venganza- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Estábamos poniendo a salvo a los dos civiles a los que has atacado antes- Aseguró Cat Noir mirándola con rabia- Y ahora nos encargaremos de ti.

-Eso está por verse.

Sin esperar a que ellos se prepararan, Venganza comenzó a lanzarles dagas que aparecían en el aire, igual que había hecho con Marinette y Adrian. Ladybug y Cat Noir esquivaban los cuchillos con agilidad al tiempo que intentaban acercarse a la villana, que disfrutaba de cada cuchillo que desfilaba por el aire hacia ellos.

En uno de los ataques, Cat Noir estuvo apunto de alanzarla, así que Venganza se apresuró en hacer aparecer unas cuerdas y enrollarlas alrededor de él, dejándolo fuera de combate temporalmente. Entonces se centró en su ataque hacia Ladybug.

Mientras aquella malvada akumatizada no cesaba en lanzar objetos cortantes hacia la mariquita, Chlóe, que había conseguido encerrar en su armario al estuche de maquillaje que la atacaba, fue hasta Cat Noir para intentar ayudarlo.

Cuando las cuerdas por fin se aflojaron y dejaron libre al minino, al ponerse en pie ocurrió algo que lo hizo palidecer. Una de las dagas fue lanzada con rabia hacia Ladybug, que incapaz de esquivarla, notó como se clavaba de lleno en su abdomen.

-¡Nooooooooooo!- Gritó desesperado.

Venganza, ignorando el grito desgarrador del superhéroe, se colocó sobre su archienemiga e intentó quitarle los pendientes, sonriendo al ver que ella apenas era capaz de moverse para impedírselo. Cuando tenía el primero en su mano, apunto de quitarlo de la oreja de la joven herida, y el otro casi lo tenía entre sus dedos, Cat Noir se abalanzó sobre ella rabioso.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Gritó colérico, lanzando ataques hacia la que antes consideraba su amiga, y a la que ahora odiaba.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla desenfrenada, sin tregua y sin piedad. Al igual que había hecho con Cat Noir, Chlóe fue hasta Ladybug, tan preocupada como el héroe gatuno por su ídolo. Al ver que apenas se movía, temió que hubiera fallecido.

-¿Ladybug?- Preguntó temerosa, al tiempo que la movía levemente. No hubo respuesta, así que continuó- ¿Puedes oírme, Ladybug?

-Si...- Respondió levemente- Te… Oigo…

-Voy… Voy… Voy a sacarte de aquí- Dijo no muy convencida- No te preocupes.

-No...- Respondió abriendo sus ojos con dificultad- Ayúdame a ponerme en pie, por favor.

.Claro- La joven rubia se apresuró en hacer lo que le había pedido. Con dificultad consiguió que la heroína se pusiera en pie, apoyada en ella constantemente, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su estómago- ¿Y ahora que?

-No me sueltes- Chlóe asintió, sujetándola con fuerza. Ladybug, sacó su yo-yo con lentitud, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lo lanzó al aire diciendo muy suavemente- Lucky…. Charm…- Y sobre sus manos aparecieron unas esposas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Yo… No lo sé…- Dijo Ladybug, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Segundos después, ambas escucharon el grito de Cat Noir, que se agarraba el brazo con fuerza. Ladybug, en ese momento, supo que no podía rendirse, así que con un gran esfuerzo, observó su alrededor, esperando ver que era lo que debía hacer con aquellas esposas. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, debía conseguir que Venganza fuera a por ella y colocarle las esposas.

-¡Venganza!- Gritó con fuerza- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y acabas de una vez por todas conmigo?- Cerró los ojos, ocultando las esposas como pudo pero sin soltarlas, y gritó- ¡Es a mí a quien odias, según tú yo destrocé tus posibilidades con Adrian! ¿A qué esperas?

-¡Tienes razón!- Sonrió con malicia. Volvió a atar a Cat Noir y caminó hacia ella, colocándose sobre ella.

Sin esperar un segundo, extendió sus brazos hacia los pendientes de la mariquita, y en ese momento, con un movimiento ágil, que le costó un montón realizar, colocó las esposas en las muñecas de la villana y las apretó. Acto seguido, Chlóe se avalanzó sobre ella, tal y como le había indicado Ladybug momentos antes, rompió la pulsera que tenía donde estaba el akuma y una mariposa morada salió volando.

Ladybug, con un esfuerzo sobre humano consiguió ponerse en pie, hizo girar su yo-yo y atrapó el akuma, como tantas otras veces. Lila volvió a ser ella misma y las esposas cayeron al suelo, Chlóe se las acercó a su heroína y esta las lanzó al aire, gritando "Prodigiosa Ladybug" como hacía siempre, y esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Todo parecía volver a su estado normal, las cuerdas que apresaban a Cat Noir desaparecieron, liberándolo, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que su herida del brazo aun le molestaba. Y fue entonces cuando buscó a su amada con premura.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Ladybug se llevaba la mano a su vientre, intentando contener la hemorragia, manchando sus manos de sangre que salía a borbotones. Asustado, corrió hasta ella y la tomó en brazos justo antes de que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no se han curado tus heridas?- Preguntó llegando al borde de la histeria.

-No… No… No lo sé…

-Vamos, debemos buscarte ayuda- Dijo caminando hacia la salida- Chlóe, ¿puedes encargarte de que Lila vuelva a su casa?

-Por supuesto, Cat Noir- Respondió la rubia, tan asustada como él- Ayúdala.

El gato negro salió corriendo con su Lady en brazos, desesperado por encontrar al maestro para que la ayudara y para que le explicara que es lo que había sucedido, el porque no se habían curado sus heridas.

 _-/ &\\-_

Lepidóptero, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no maldijo a los dos superhéroes por vencer a su akuma. Mirando hacia el gran ventanal que le permitía ver el exterior, estaba riendo con gran entusiasmo, parecía totalmente emocionado. Se destransformó y siguió riendo.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?

-¿Es que no lo ves Nooroo?- Le dijo divertido- Ya he encontrado la forma de acabar con esos dos metomentodo.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que hoy Ladybug no se ha recuperado cuando ha acabado todo- Explicó pletórico- Su herida seguía ahí a pesar de que el akuma había desaparecido y que todo volvía a la normalidad- El Kwami se asustó al ver las intenciones de su portador- Lo que debo hacer es buscar a personas que realmente quieran hacer daño, y de esa forma, acabaré con ellos.

-Pero señor, así herirá de verdad a mucha gente.

-Mientras solo sean heridas no hay nada que temer- Respondió quitándole importancia- Los únicos que deben temer son Ladybug y su panda de entrometidos.

-Señor, ¿y si no consigue controlar a alguno de sus akumatizados?

-Eso no ocurrirá, Nooroo- Le aseguró.

-Señor, hoy han herido a Adrian, ¿de verdad está dispuesto a correr el riesgo? ¿Y si sus heridas tampoco se curan, como la de Ladybug?

-Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella Nooroo, y no creo que lo de la herida de Ladybug sea igual para todos, después de todo, ella ha estado más expuesta y es la que realmente gasta energías, Adrian apenas se habrá hecho nada, seguro que está bien. Y me aseguraré de que Adrian no corre ningún peligro cuando akumatice a alguien- Dijo convencido- Ni el ni su novia tienen nada que temer.

Y con esa idea en mente, abandonó el lugar, dispuesto a ponerse a buscar a posibles sujetos que fueran adecuados para ser akumatizados. Tenía mucho que hacer.

 _-/ &\\-_

Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró mirando al techo de una habitación que no reconoció. Estaba algo desorientada, intentó levantar su mano derecha para tocarse la frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre, y entonces sintió un peso sobre ella. Al girar el rostro comprobó que Adrian estaba junto a ella, aun con su trozo de camiseta enrollado en su brazo a modo de venda.

Intentó estirar el otro brazo hacia él para acariciar su mejilla, pero un dolor muy fuerte en el abdomen la hizo frenar en seco al tiempo que intentaba refrenar un grito. Fue eso lo que hizo que el rubio se despertara y al girarse hacia ella y verla despierta se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Marinette!- Gritó emocionado, comenzando a llorar de emoción mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- ¡Maestro! ¡Ha despertado!- Gritó mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza- Estaba muy asustado.

El maestro Fu corrió al interior de la estancia con un pequeño maletín, de él sacó un brebaje que hizo que Marinette bebiera en el acto. Esta sintió nauseas al notar el sabor tan amargo y extraño, pero lo tragó como pudo, haciendo que ambos hombres y los tres Kwamis, que volaban a su alrededor, sonrieran satisfechos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Donde estamos?

-Estás en mi casa, Marinette- Le respondió el maestro, tomando la muñeca que tenía libre la joven y comprobando su pulso- Cat Noir te trajo hasta mi tras ver que tus heridas no curaban.

-¿Por qué no se curaron como siempre?

-Hasta ahora, cuando alguien os hería, nunca era con la verdadera intención de hacer daño, solo quería lograr sus propósitos, pero jamás herir físicamente a alguien realmente. Pero cuando alguien siente verdadero odio se convierte en alguien muy peligroso, capaz de hacer las peores cosas- Les explicó- Por esa razón no se ha curado tu herida del brazo, Adrian, y por esa razón no se ha curado la tuya del abdomen, Marinette.

-Pero, ¿esto les puede ocurrir a los que odien de verdad a la persona que atacan?

-No Adrian, si la persona akumatizada siente un odio tan real como el de la jovencita de hoy, ese odio herirá a cualquier persona que encuentre por delante- El maestro suspiró angustiado- Hasta ahora, los akumas se habían aprovechado de un momento de debilidad, usándolo para que esa persona tuviera pensamientos negativos y así controlarlo, pero lo de esa joven ha sido diferente, ella quería vengarse de verdad, quería hacer daño a Marinette, tal y como había demostrado en el instituto, y por ello, sus dagas han herido de tal forma que ni con el poder de Ladybug se ha arreglado.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer maestro?- Preguntó Marinette, asustada ante lo que podría suceder a partir de ahora si la situación se repetía.

-Hacer lo mismo que nuestro enemigo- Dijo con tranquilidad, viendo la cara de circunstancias de los dos jóvenes.

-Lo que el maestro quiere decir es que vosotros también debéis aprovechar vuestros sentimientos para haceros más fuertes.- Les explicó Tikki sonriente.

-Si, debéis aprovechar cada buen sentimiento que tenéis para poder enfrentarlo, esos buenos sentimientos os darán una fuerza y unos poderes como nunca antes los habéis visto.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo entiendo?- Adrian estaba un poco conmocionado por lo que escuchaba.

-Te lo mostraré- Dijo el maestro- Plagg, Tikki, por favor, haced una pequeña demostración.

-¡Si, maestro!- Dijeron los dos Kwamis a la vez.

Ambos se colocaron sobre la herida de Marinette, juntaron sus manos, se dedicaron una sonrisa tierna y sincera y cerraron los ojos. En completa armonía, de su interior brotó una luz blanquecina que se dirigió a la herida de la azabache, y en cuestión de segundos, la herida desapareció.

-¿Pero que…?- Preguntó el rubio, observando el lugar en cuestión, sonriente de felicidad al ver que su amada ya no estaba herida.

-¡Ya no me duele!- Exclamó Marinette emocionada también.

-Me alegro- Dijo Tikki con pesadez- Ahora necesito descansar.

-Si, yo también- Concordó Plagg, y ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre el cojín que el maestro ya había colocado debajo para ellos.

-Ambos se merecen un buen descanso- Sonrió el maestro- Eso es un ejemplo de lo que se puede hacer con la combinación de los poderes de los dos.

-Pero maestro, nosotros no sabemos hacer esas cosas- Dijo Marinette, al tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba la mano de Adrian.

-Lo sé, y por eso tendréis que entrenar muy duramente- Les confesó- Y no sois los únicos- Añadió mirando la caja de prodigios- De momento nos centraremos en vosotros, pero el resto de portadores a los que habéis elegido también deberán entrenar- Se giró hacia ellos- Sé que es mucho lo que os pido, que vosotros no habéis elegido esto, pero de verdad creo que sois los elegidos. ¿Estáis dispuestos a arriesgaros para conseguir vencer a Lepidóptero?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos por todas las revelaciones que acababan de tener, y asustados por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, pero los dos se aferraron con fuerza a la mano del otro y sonrieron con decisión.

-Si maestro, estamos dispuestos.

 _-/ &\\-_

-¡Adrian!- Gritó su padre al verlo entrar en la casa con el brazo vendado y colgado de un pañuelo junto a su novia, que parecía asustada- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Nos atacó una chica akumatizada cuando estábamos en casa de Marinette- Le explicó sin soltar la mano de su chica- Por alguna razón, cuando Ladybug y Cat Noir han vencido y han devuelto todo a la normalidad, mi herida no se ha curado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó pálido, viendo que su Kwami tenía razón y que la herida de su hijo tampoco se había curado.

-No lo sé, padre- Respondió Adrian sin muchas ganas- Sé que no te gusta que traiga a nadie a casa, pero Marinette estaba asustada después de lo sucedido hoy y he pensado que podría venir a casa y pasar la noche aquí, ¿te importa?

-Adrian...- Iba a negarse, pero lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada de ellos. Marinette miraba el suelo sonrojada y vergonzosa, pero sin soltar la mano de su hijo, que la miraba a ella como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. Al verlos le recordaron a él y a Emily cuando eran jóvenes y empezaban a salir juntos y solo pudo sonreír- Claro que puede quedarse aquí, siempre que lo necesite nuestras puertas estarán abiertas para ella.

-Gracias papá.

-Gracias señor Agreste- Dijo Marinette, aun sin levantar la vista del suelo y totalmente colorada.

Gabriel no pudo evitar reir levemente al verla de aquella forma, caminó unos pasos hasta ella, le levantó la barbilla con el dedo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gabriel, nada de señor Agreste- Le indicó- Si eres la pareja de Adrian es hora de que empecemos a tutearnos, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió perpleja y emocionada- Y por cierto, mañana, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que habláramos de tu futuro en mi empresa, tal y como acordamos en el hospital.

-¡Por supuesto, señor… Grabriel!- Respondió emocionada.

Adrian no cabía en si de emoción al ver a su padre de aquella forma, le parecía tan humano, como antes de que su madre desapareciera, y ver como aceptaba a Marinette de aquella forma era mejor que cuanto pudiera haber soñado.

Después de una cena muy tranquila y amena, los dos jóvenes fueron a la habitación de Adrian, que se sorprendió cuando su padre no se opuso a que compartieran cama. Allí, Marinette se colocó una camiseta de Adrian como pijama y lo esperó en el sofá, segundos después él se sentó junto a ella, tomándole la mano.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que te dije el otro día en tu habitación.

-¿En qué concretamente?- Preguntó la azabache sonriente.

-En lo de que el día que nos uniéramos sería cuando todo fuera perfecto.

-Adrian, no debes preocuparte por eso, de verdad entiendo lo que quisiste decir- Dijo intentando mostrarle que no estaba molesta- Yo quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero que sea perfecto y...- Su voz fue silenciada por los labios de Adrian.

-Hoy todo es perfecto, Marinette- La chica lo miró sin comprender- Tu madre está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, tu y yo somos felices juntos, mi padre está comportándose como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, vamos a entrenarnos juntos para hacernos más fuertes, yo tengo a mi princesa y a mi Lady para mi solo, nuestros Kwamis estarán hoy con el maestro para recobrar fuerzas...- La abrazó con cariño y la apretó contra él y juntó sus frentes- Y lo más importante de todo, te amo con locura.

-Oh, Adrian.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso largo y cargado de pasión. Sin soltarlos, Adrian la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó con delicadeza y continuó besándola. Con cada roce de sus labios, sus caricias se hacían más exigentes, más urgentes, de manera que sin ser conscientes de ello, los dos empezaron a apartar las prendas de ropa que les molestaban, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos en los brazos del otro.

Lejos de sentir vergüenza, los dos sonrieron sonrojados pero excitados, y sin hablar, sus cuerpos empezaron a acoplarse, para dar paso al momento que ambos deseaban. Marinette abrió sus piernas, haciendo que Adrian pudiera colocarse mejor, este sintió como su miembro rozaba con la entrada de su chica, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

Adrian se posicionó correctamente, tomó las manos de Marinette y juntó sus frentes, y cuando la besó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lentamente se fue adentrando en ella. Marinette notó como Adrian la iba abriendo muy poco a poco, y sintió como llegaba a esa barrera que mostraba su castidad. Adrian esperó unos segundos quieto al notarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió- Si quieres que pare, dímelo ahora.

-¿Por qué iba a querer parar?

-Quizá te arrepientas después de lo que ocurra hoy- Dijo conteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo- Soy tu primera vez y no quiero que luego te reproches esto.

-¡Maldita sea Adrian!- Y mientras se quejaba elevó sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro de Adrian entrara completamente en ella, rompiendo esa barrera y haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor. Él no se movió, intentando aguantar todas las sensaciones que aquel movimiento le habían provocado- Eres tú el único con el que he soñado hacer esto, el único que alberga mi corazón, así que si de verdad me quieres- Soltó sus manos y cogió el rostro del chico, mirándolo fijamente de manera decidida- Si de verdad me quieres, déjate de chorradas y comienza a moverte- Dijo provocativa, haciendo otro movimiento de cadera, provocándolo descaradamente- Te necesito Adrian.

Esas últimas palabras fueron el detonante que él necesitaba. De nuevo volvió a sujetar las manos de Marinette entre las suyas y comenzó un vaivén de caderas, que poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que el movimiento era frenético.

Marinette se abandonó a las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su gatito le provocaba, sintiendo como con cada movimiento él la llenaba por completo. De pronto sintió algo que nunca había sentido, algo que le recorrió la espalda y se instaló en su bajo vientre, y fue concentrándose ahí con intensidad.

Cuando creyó que estaba apunto de desfallecer por aquella sensación, notó que Adrian aceleraba sus embestidas y gemía de una forma más profunda. Y sin más, Marinette no pudo evitar que aquello que se había estado concentrando en su entrepierna explotara, llevándola al orgasmo, un orgasmo brutal que la hizo gritar. Al sentir como las paredes internas de ella se contraían y apretaban su miembro, Adrian sintió como todo él estallaba en sensaciones cuando su miembro eyaculó dentro de su amada, acompañándolo de un potente gemido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, extasiados por lo ocurrido, se sonrieron totalmente sonrojados, se besaron y abrazaron. Adrian salió de ella y la besó de nuevo, acurrucándola contra su pecho, Marinette besó su torso y dio pequeños mordisquitos a sus pezones, totalmente excitada por lo sucedido.

Adrian, al sentir aquellas caricias de los labios de Marinette notó como su miembro volvía a endurecerse, Marinette también lo notó, y sin darle tiempo a responder, lo tumbó sobre la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se introdujo el pene de su chico hasta el fondo. Y mirándose a los ojos sonrientes, volvieron a unirse de nuevo.

Esa noche ambos se entregaron el uno al otro en repetidas ocasiones, sin temerle a nada ni nadie, sin pensar en nada más que no fueran ellos dos, sin importarles las consecuencias que aquello pudiera tener. Solo querían amarse y lo hicieron.

 **Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta como he planteado el tema de los poderes? Aun no tengo claro como voy a avanzarlo, sé como quiero acabarlo, pero no tengo claro como llegar ahí. Sé que no quiero que sea muy extenso, es el primero y quiero hacerlo corto para no desviarme mucho del tema.**

 **¿Qué esperais que suceda? ¿Como esperáis el entrenamiento?¿Qué poderes creeis que desarrollará cada superheroe?¿Quien será el objetivo de akumatización de Lepidoptero? ¿Qué sucederá con Lila?**

 **Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo sucederá algo que hará que Lepidóptero dude si seguir con su plan o cambiar las cosas.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con vuestras opiniones.**


	6. 5º Sufrimientos

**5º Sufrimientos**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Adrian despertó sintió el aroma de Marinette, y a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior. Al hacerlo, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sintiendo el peso de Marinette sobre su pecho, enroscó sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrió los ojos, comprobando que no era ningún sueño.

Cuando Marinette despertó, sintió como una mano acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, al tiempo que unos suaves besos eran depositado en sus cabellos, y no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad. Sin poder evitarlo, se acurrucó contra el pecho del joven que la tenía abrazada.

-Buenos días princesa- La saludó sin dejar de acariciarla- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Creo que nunca he dormido mejor- Sonrió sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con un tono preocupado. Marinette levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sin comprender a que se refería- ¿Te hice daño anoche? ¿Me sobrepasé en algún momento?- Él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos por si la respuesta era afirmativa- Necesito saberlo.

-Adrian mírame- Pero él se negó a hacerlo, asustado. Así que Marinette, soltándose de su agarre, levantó los brazos y lo cogió de ambos pómulos, girándolo hacia ella y obligándolo a mirarla- Esta noche ha sido la más feliz de toda mi vida, y no has hecho nada que no haya sido absolutamente maravilloso, no te sobrepasaste en ningún momento, al contrario, fuiste atento, cariñoso y muy generoso conmigo- Entonces acercó sus labios y los besó con todo el amor que sentía- Estoy de maravilla y soy inmensamente feliz.

Al escucharla, tan solo pudo sonreír, sintiendo que todo era realmente perfecto. Deseaba poder quedarse de aquella forma con ella todo el día, pero sabía que aquello era imposible, Nathalie no tardaría en ir a buscarlos para desayunar y después seguir el horario del día.

Con pesar, se desperezó y, dándole un beso muy tierno en los labios a su chica, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Marinette lo miraba desde la cama, sonriente y feliz, y cuando vio que él la miraba también, se sonrojó y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez estuvieron listos, ambos se miraron, y felices salieron de la habitación hacia el comedor para desayunar. Nathalie, que iba de camino para llamarlos, los observó divertida, ambos hacían una pareja adorable y esperaba que juntos fueran muy felices.

Después de desayunar miraron un rato la televisión antes de marcharse a clase, y al ponerla, lo primero que vieron fue la noticia de que Lila había sido confinada bajo arresto domiciliario por orden de un psiquiatra tras el akuma del día anterior,, pues parecía que aun después de haber sido desakumatizada seguía queriendo ir en busca de venganza contra quienes consideraba traidores. Marinette observaba la pantalla y sintió un escalofrío al recordar los sucesos del día anterior.

Sin que ninguno se percatara, Gabriel los observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Adrian con preocupación- Estás temblando.

-Es que pienso en lo que ocurrió ayer y se me pone la piel de gallina- Se acurrucó contra su hombro- Cuando te alcanzó aquel cuchillo y vi toda aquella sangre…- No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar- Tuve tanto miedo.

-Yo también tuve miedo por que te sucediera algo malo- Le dijo abrazándola- No llores, no ha sucedido nada irreparable- Besó sus cabellos con cariño- Tú estás bien, y yo...- Se miró el brazo, que continuaba vendado, descansando en un cabestrillo- Me recuperaré pronto.

-Es culpa mía que estés herido, es por mí por lo que Lila estaba tan furiosa, y me siento mal solo de recordar todo lo que sucedió.

-¡No vuelvas a decir que es culpa tuya!- Le recriminó molesto-¡Los únicos culpables son Lila y Lepidóptero!- Soltó su abrazo y la separó para mirarla a la cara- Tú solo eres culpable de preocuparte por mí, de ser maravillosa y de tenerme totalmente prendado- Con la mano sana acarició su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima que caía- No vuelvas a culparte, por favor.

Marinette juntó su frente con la de su chico y suspiró, intentando calmarse. Después besó levemente sus labios y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Gabriel Agreste permaneció en la puerta un poco conmocionado, escuchar a la joven aspirante a diseñadora llorar por el miedo de haber perdido a Adrian en el ataque del último akuma le hizo comprender cuan grande era el amor que le profesaba a su hijo, y ver como él la consolaba y acariciaba, hizo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón. Los dos jóvenes le recordaban tanto a Emily y a él cuando tenían la misma edad.

En silencio, caminó hacia su despacho y, tras cerrar la puerta, observó el cuadro de su adoraba esposa. Al mirarla allí, sintió una opresión en el pecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que debía dejar a su esposa en segundo plano y centrarse en su hijo, que se lo debía a él, sin embargo no era capaz.

-Emily, sé que debo centrarme en Adrian, sé que él no merece todos mis desplantes y manías, pero no puedo dejarte ir, espero que lo entiendas- Bajó la mirada apretando los puños- Pero te prometo que no lo dejaré solo como he hecho hasta ahora, lo apoyaré en todo cuanto emprenda, y haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarlo con esa muchachita a la que tanto quiere- Se hizo un pequeño silencio- Debo poner más empeño en conseguir recuperarte, cuanto antes lo consiga antes acabará todo esto, así podremos volver a ser una familia unida, y juntos ayudar a Adrian.

-Señor- Escuchó la voz de Nathalie desde la puerta- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, estoy bien- Respondió frotándose con disimulo los ojos por debajo de las gafas, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos- ¿Sucede algo?

-Adrian y la chica se han marchado ya a clase, y usted tiene una videoconferencia importante dentro de una hora.

-Bien, voy de inmediato- Le dijo escuetamente, viendo como el rostro de su asistente se volvía serio y triste- Gracias Nathalie.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras la mujer, Gabriel sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho. Sabía que no era justo con Nathalie, pues cuando estaban solos era muy atento con ella. Sentía mucho aprecio y gratitud hacia la mujer, incluso se habían acostado juntos en varias ocasiones, pero por más que se acercara a ella y se mostrara tierno y encantador, jamás podría corresponder los sentimientos que sabía que ella tenía, pues su corazón solo vibraba por una mujer, y esa era su esposa Emily.

Sintiéndose un miserable por utilizar a aquella gran mujer sustituyendo a su esposa, permaneció observando el cuadro durante unos minutos más antes de encaminarse hacia el salón donde tendrían lugar la videoconferencia para poner en común varios puntos a tratar.

 **-/ &\\-**

Cuando los dos jóvenes volvieron a clase, todo el mundo se acercó a Adrian, preocupados por su brazo, y se horrorizaron cuando supieron como había ocurrido todo. Nino y Alya vieron como Marinette no se separaba de su novio y sonrieron complacidos por como estaba evolucionando la relación de sus mejores amigos.

En poco menos de una semana, el brazo de Adrian fue mejorando, de manera que el maestro empezó a entrenarlos a ambos. Decidió adiestrarlos en diferentes campos, a Marinette la instruyó en técnicas defensivas y de sanación, y a Adrian en técnicas de ataque y distracción.

Estas nuevas técnicas eran complicadas, de manera que cuando acababan los entrenamientos estaban exhaustos. Para Marinette fue fácil, pues sus padres continuaban en el hospital, pero para Adrian, simular normalidad ante Nathalie y su padre fue muy complicado. Sin embargo, estos no dieron señales de haber notado nada extraño en él, parecían concentrados en algún proyecto nuevo.

Dos semanas después del akuma de Lila, apareció un nuevo akuma, Adrian y Marinette se encontraban en casa de la azabache, al otro lado de la ciudad. Ambos vieron por las noticias la aparición de Sustractor, capaz de sustraer la energía de aquel a quien tocaba, dejándolo al borde de la muerte.

Sin dudarlo, ambos se transformaron y fueron directos hacia la zona donde estaban ocurriendo los ataques, y por fin vieron al culpable de tanto caos. El villano tenía una armadura cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y en el centro de su mano derecha una especie de aspirador. Ladybug observó que de su armadura colgaba un collar brillante, ahí era donde iba a parar la energía que sustraía, y sospechó que el akuma se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué opinas My Lady?- Preguntó, agazapado en una azotea junto a su compañera.

-Opino que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- Lo miró con preocupación- No te arriesgues si no es necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Ladybug se levantó dispuesta a hacerle frente, pero la mano de Cat Noir la detuvo, haciéndola girar- Te mucho cuidado- Y dicho eso, besó sus labios con ímpetu antes de dirigirse a la batalla.

Ambos, en cuanto estuvieron a la vista de Sustractor fueron atacados ferozmente. El villano poseía una gran fuerza cuando los golpeaba y en varias ocasiones los dejó sin aliento. Ladybug tuvo que emplear algunas de sus nuevas técnicas defensivas, y Cat Noir las de distracción.

Cuando Ladybug utilizó su Lucky Charm para poder vencer al akuma, Cat Noir, intentando protegerla, se vio expuesto, y Sustractor se apoderó de casi toda su energía, dejándolo totalmente indefenso e inconsciente. Su compañera, al verlo ahí tirado, sintió de nuevo la desazón que sintió cuando Lila lo hirió, y se prometió acabar con ese akuma cuanto antes y ayudarlo.

Con una convicción tan grande, Ladybug consiguió arrebatarle el colgante colgante y romperlo, dejando libre a la pequeña mariposa morada, que de inmediato atrapó y liberó una vez se convirtió en blanca. El ladrón que había sido akumatizado fue retenido por varias personas mientras la policía se acercaba y lo arrestaba, momentos después las ambulancias fueron llegando hasta allí para recoger a las víctimasde Sustractor que, al igual que pasó con Lila, no se recuperaron después de que Ladybug volviera todo a la normalidad.

Preocupada, cogió como pudo a su compañero y se marchó en busca del maestro Fu, esperando que alguna de sus infusiones pudiera devolverle las fuerzas a su gatito. En esta ocasión es Waizz el encargado de sanar al superheroe, que despertó cuando el Kwami terminó su labor, quedando bastante cansado.

-Maestro, esto nos está sobrepasando- Dijo Marinette totalmente consternada por lo sucedido mientras veía como Adrian se incorporaba soñoliento.

-Lepidóptero, una vez más, ha averiguado como utilizar el prodigio y sacarle el máximo provecho- Suspiró con resignación- Esperaba no llegar a esto, pero vamos a necesitar ayuda a partir de ahora.

-¿Ayuda?- Preguntó el rubio, intentando concentrarse y quitar ese cansancio que lo invadía de su cabeza- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Aliados, superheroes que ya han peleado a vuestro lado, y quizá alguno nuevo- Les indicó- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar, el poder de Lepidóptero se hace más fuerte, y sabemos que Mayura, la portadora del prodigio del Pavo Real, puede ayudarlo si es necesario.

-¿Quiere que traigamos aquí a Chlóe, Nino y Alya?- Preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

-Espera, espera...- La interrogó Adrian- ¿Nino y Alya? ¿En serio?

-Si, ellos son Carapace y Rena Rogue.

-Eso es lo que quiero Marinette, y también quiero que traigáis a alguien de vuestra confianza para entregarle dos prodigios más, seguir a vuestros corazones y ellos os dirán quienes son los adecuados.

-Está bien- Marinette miró a su novio con preocupación- ¿Estás en condiciones de salir?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Dijo poniéndose en pie- Yo iré a por Chloe y buscaré a uno de los nuevos superheroes, haz tú lo mismo con Nino y Alya y la persona que elijas- Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios rápidamente- Y ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre los secretitos de las identidades de los demás.

Marinette sonrió al ver como su chico bromeaba con ella en una situación así, no sabía que haría sin él, lo necesitaba tanto. Los dos jóvenes se transformaron y salieron en busca de sus amigos.

El primero en regresar fue Cat Noir junto a su amiga de infancia, y con ellos iba una joven que se había convertido en una buena amiga también.

-Maestro, esta es Kagami Surigi, una amiga noble y en la que se puede confiar.

-Es un placer conocerlo- Lo saludó haciendo una reverencia leve- Cat Noir me ha explicado para que estamos aquí, y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que haga falta.

-Bien, entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Ladybug con el resto- Sonrió complacido.

-Ya estamos aquí- Se escuchó tras ellos, al girarse todos vieron a la superheroina acompañada de Alya, Nino y Luka- Este es Luka Coffaine.

Ladybug no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a quien había traído el rubio, al igual que Cat Noir, que sabía los sentimientos que Luka tenía hacia su chica, no pudo evitar sentir celos y temor.

-Ahora que estamos todos, destransfórmense, es hora de que todos sepáis quienes sois en realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la mariquita- ¿No se supone que es mejor que no sepamos quienes somos por si nos atrapa Lepidóptero?

-A estas alturas, es preferible que sepáis quienes sois y cuidéis unos de otros como civiles, pues el poder de Lepidóptero está aumentando y si os descubre a alguno, es probable que haya otro cerca para intentar ayudarlo- Explicó- Es poco usual lo que os estoy pidiendo, pero vais a estar entrenando juntos y es inevitable que descubráis quienes sois.

-Tiene razón.

Los dos avanzaron hacia el centro de la habitación ante las miradas de todos, que esperaban ansiosos por saber quienes eran los dos superhéroes, y cuando por fin lo hicieron, los gritos de Alya y Chloe se hicieron presentes.

-¡Marinette! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Alya estaba fuera de si- ¡Eres Ladybug! ¿Como no me di cuenta?

-¡Adriancín!- Chloe estaba colérica- ¿Cómo es posible que no me dijeras algo así?

-Ya habrá tiempo para reclamos y explicaciones, ahora tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, así que, Nino, Alya y Chloe, tomar vuestro prodigio y transformaos- Los tres tomaron sus respectivos prodigios, y sus Kwamis aparecieron en el acto. Acto seguido, cada uno dijo su frase de transformación y se convirtieron en sus respectivos superhéroes. El maestro entonces miró a Marinette- Escoge que prodigio entregarás a tu elegido.

Marinette miró la caja de prodigios, sin saber que hacer. Entonces cerró los ojos, pensó en Luka y en todo lo que sabía de él desde que lo conocía, y entonces, abriendo los ojos, alargó la mano, cogió el prodigio y fue hasta él, alargando las manos y mostrándoselo.

-Luka Coffaine, te entrego el prodigio de la serpiente, astuta y decidida, usalo para hacer el bien.

Luka tomó el prodigio de las manos de la azabache, y al instante apareció un Kwami con forma de serpiente.

-Hola, mi nombre esssss Sass, es un honor estar a tu disssssposición.

-Ho… Hola… Yo soy Luka- Dijo el joven, algo nervioso.

-Bien Luka, para transformarte solo tienes que decir "Sass, colmillos fuera"- Le explicó- Y tu poder será el de paralizar a tus enemigos cuando escuchen la música de tu arpa..

-Está bien- Suspiró, miró a Marinette y, dedicándole una sonrisa que no le sentó nada bien a Adrian, se decidió- ¡Sass, colmillos fuera!

Una luz azul clara lo envolvió y ante todos, las ropas de Luka fueron cambiando hasta dar paso a una armadura azulada, con una pequeña arpa en su mano derecha.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó el maestro.

-Vipperion.

Rena y Nino saludaron efusivamente al nuevo integrante de su grupo, y Queen Bee hizo un gesto de desprecio, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de tener un nuevo superhéroe con quien combatir. Adrian, por su parte, lo miró con detenimiento, sintiendo como una rabia desconocida para él iba recorriéndole.

-Es tu turno Adrian, escoge un prodigio para tu elegida.

Adrian desvió la mirada de Luka hacia la caja de prodigios, después observó a su amiga, y por último a su novia, que lo miraba a él espectante, con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no supo interpretar. Queriendo hacerlo bien, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en los prodigios que tenía delante, y entonces vio uno que le pareció perfecto para su amiga. Lo tomó del cofre y se acercó a la chica, que lo tomó de sus manos de inmediato.

-Kagami Surigi, te entrego el prodigio del dragón, temerario y fuerte, utilízalo para hacer el bien.

Al igual que había hecho Luka, Kagami tomó con decisión el prodigio entre sus manos y de inmediato apareció un Kwami rojizo con cuernos negros y unos pequeños colmillos en su boca.

-Nihao, mi nombre es Longg, me siento honrada de ser tu Kwami.

-El honor es mío, yo soy Kagami- La chica miró a su Kwami con una leve sonrisa.

-Para transformarte solo tienes que decir "Long, escamas fuera" y tu poder será combatir con un arma de tu elección, que podrás recubrir de fuego siempre que quieras, pero escoge bien tu arma pues no podrás cambiarla una vez seleccionada.

-Pues vamos allá- Exclamó con decisión- ¡Longg, escamas fuera!- Una luz rojiza la envolvió por entero y sus ropas cambiaron por su atuendo de superheroína, que parecía estar lleno de escamas de dragón. Al terminar la trasformación, en sus manos apareció una espada, el arma que había elegido, y al pensar en ella con fuego, el arma se lleno de llamas intensas.

-¿Qué nombre tienes?- Le preguntó el maestro a ella en esta ocasión.

-Mi nombre es Scale Fire.

Al igual que con Vipperion, el resto del equipo le dio la bienvenida, mientras Marinette la observaba con un tristeza inmensa.

El maestro los condujo a una zona que ni Marinette ni Adrian habían visto antes, era una zona de entrenamiento que se encontraba en el sótano de la casa, estaba preparada para todo tipo de ataques y poderes.

-Marinette y Adrian han estado entrenando estas últimas semanas con intensidad, pero aun así no es suficiente, Lepidóptero se está volviendo muy poderoso, y aunque tardaremos un tiempo en que todos controléis vuestros dones, es necesario que empecemos cuanto antes, así que hoy quiero que los cinco os quedéis aquí entrenando conmigo, quiero ver de lo que sois capaces antes de pasar a la siguiente fase.

-Perdón maestro, pero ha dicho cinco- Puntualizó Marinette al darse cuenta de que en realidad eran siete.

-Así es- Le dijo sonriente- Vosotros hoy habéis tenido bastante con el akuma, Adrian aun tiene que descansar y recuperarse, mañana volveremos a entrenar como hasta ahora, hoy me centraré en el resto.

Sin más que decir, el maestro Fu les empezó a explicar cosas básicas que debían tener en cuenta, y viendo que estaban de más, Adrian y Marinette salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la calle. Los dos caminaron en silencio durante varias calles, Adrian no podía dejar de mirar a su chica de reojo, preocupado por su semblante serio, y después de unas cuantas calles más, él no pudo soportar aquel silencio.

-¿A que viene esa cara tan larga?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marinette, levantando la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué porqué estás así de triste?

-Yo… No tiene importancia- Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Eh, espera- La paró y se colocó delante de ella, alzándole la mirada- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No es nada, de verdad.

-Algo es, sino no estarías así- Insistió- Por favor, dime que te ocurre.

-¿Por qué has elegido a Kagami?- Preguntó de sopetón, sorprendiéndolo.

-Kagami es una buena amiga, nunca me ha fallado, y he creído que era la mejor candidata para esto.

-Ya….- Marinette desvió la mirada de la de él, no era capaz de enfrentarlo ante un tema así- ¿Solo por eso?

-¿Qué otro motivo tendría para escogerla?- Marinette lo miró fijamente en esta ocasión y entonces él entendió lo que ocurría- ¡No puede ser que pienses lo que creo que estás pensando!- Pero cuanto más miraba esas orbes azules más clara tenía la respuesta- ¿Crees que Kagami me interesa?- Marinette volvió a bajar la mirada, no queriendo responder a eso- ¿Y que me dices de tu elegido? ¿No había otro en todo Paris?

-¿Qué sucede con Luka?

-¿Cómo que qué sucede?- Preguntó empezando a enfadarse- ¡Luka está enamorado de ti! ¡Todos los sabemos! ¡Y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que traerlo!

-Luka y yo solo somos amigos, nunca hemos sido nada más- Dijo enfadada también- Sin embargo, Kagami y tú si habéis intentado salir juntos, de hecho, te recuerdo que quisiste que yo te ayudara a conquistarla.

-De eso hace mucho tiempo, y ella nunca me interesó realmente, solo lo hice porque quería sacar a Ladybug de mi cabeza- Intentó quitarle importancia- Además, estoy seguro de que a Kagami nunca le he interesado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella llegó a amenazarme cuando intentabas salir con ella! ¡Así que no me vengas con comparaciones, no es la misma situación en absoluto!

-¡No quiero que él esté cerca de ti! ¡Me da lo mismo que seas tú quien lo ha elegido y que el maestro lo esté entrenando! ¡Lo quiero fuera del equipo!

-¡Y yo no quiero a Kagami merodeando por nuestro lado!

-Me temo que no te queda más remedio, ella ha sido y seguirá siendo mi elección- Sentenció Adrian ofuscado.

-Lo mismo digo con respecto a Luka- Se apartó de él dolida- Ahora, si me disculpas, voy al hospital a ver a mi madre.

-Yo… Pensé que iríamos juntos- Dijo de pronto, viendo hasta donde les había llevado la discusión.

-Y yo, pero ahora no quiero verte- Se aferró fuerte a su bolso y empezó a caminar- Ve a buscar a Kagami, seguro que es mejor compañía que yo.

-No digas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de muchas cosas- Se empezó a alejar- No es necesario que vengas esta noche a casa, estoy muy cansada.

-Muy bien, solo espero que Luka tampoco aparezca por allí.

Al decir esas palabras, Marinette frenó en seco, giró su rostro dolido hacia el rubio y él pudo ver unas lágrimas apunto de escapar de sus ojos y entonces comprendió que se había extralimitado en sus mordaces comentarios. Creyó que ella le respondería algo, pero no lo hizo, dio un gran suspiro y siguió su camino, dejándolo solo en mitad de la calle.

Cerca de las ocho de la tarde Adrian entró por la puerta de la mansión, Nathaly y Gorila se preocuparon al ver el rostro apesadumbrado que tenía. Desde que había empezado su relación con la aspirante a diseñadora todo había sido sonrisas y entusiasmo.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó sin mucho ánimo- Si necesitáis algo estaré en mi habitación- Suspiró empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Adrian, a las nueve estará lista la cena, intentaré que tu padre cene contigo.

-No te molestes, hoy no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- Bajó la mirada- Gracias de todas formas.

Los dos empleados vieron como el joven subía la escalera y escucharon la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse. Se miraron entre ellos, algo no estaba bien y no sabían el que. Nathaly le hizo una señal a Gorila para que se quedara ante la puerta por si Adrian necesitaba algo, y ella se encaminó hacia el despacho de su jefe.

-Adelante- Escuchó la voz del diseñador al llamar a la puerta, y de inmediato ingresó en la estancia.

-Señor, debería ir a ver a Adrian- Le dijo sin contemplaciones- Hoy no ha llegado muy animado que digamos.

-¿Animado?

-Si, desde que empezó su relación con la jovencita Dupeing-Cheng siempre llegaba a casa con una sonrisa, emocionado, alegre, sin embargo hoy...- Bajó un poco la mirada- Algo le ocurre señor, y ahora que su relación a mejorado creo que debería ir y hablar con él.

-Tienes razón, en un minuto iré hacia allí- Aseguró de inmediato- Necesito anotar unas cosas y lo tendré todo listo para mañana.

-¿Tiene ya el candidato idóneo?

-Así es, he estado observándolo y estudiándolo a fondo, y mañana me aseguraré de que Adrian y Marinette no estén en la zona elegida- Le aseguró, emocionado por todo lo que había conseguido idear. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para animar a Adrian- Nathaly, pide que nos suban la cena a la habitación de Adrian, tengo una idea para animarlo, y dile a Gorila que vaya a la habitación cuando suban la cena.

-Como quiera, señor.

Gabriel anotó un par de cosas más y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo sin demora. Al llegar y llamar se sorprendió al no escuchar respuesta, y por un momento temió que se hubiera vuelto a escapar. Preocupado, abrió la habitación, encontrándolo ante el ordenador, con los cascos puestos, mirando fotos de Marinette.

No pudo disimular una leve sonrisa al ver lo enamorado que estaba su hijo de esa joven, estaba claro que había tenido alguna discusión con ella, así que armándose de paciencia para tener una conversación sobre romances y mujeres, caminó hasta situarse tras su hijo y tocó su hombro con suavidad para no asustarlo.

-Papá- Dijo al girarse y encontrarlo allí- Perdona, estaba con la música puesta y no te he escuchado entrar.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Querías alguna cosa?- Preguntó, extrañado de encontrarlo ahí.

-Nathaly me ha comentado que no has llegado de muy buen humor a casa esta tarde, y quería saber el motivo.

-Yo… Marinette y yo hemos discutido- Suspiró abatido- Ni siquiera me ha dejado acompañarla a ver a sus padres.

-Vaya, ¿que ha podido suceder para que ocurra eso?

-Pues...- Adrian pensó las palabras, no podía contarle toda la verdad- En un grupo de estudio en el que participamos, nos han pedido que traigamos cada uno a un nuevo miembro, y digamos que no nos han gustado los candidatos que hemos elegido.

-¿Tanto drama por un grupo de estudio?

-No ha sido en si por el grupo de estudio, sino por las personas que hemos elegido- Suspiró de nuevo- Marinette trajo a Luka Coffaine, un chico que lleva enamorado de ella mucho tiempo.

-¿Ella sabe de los sentimientos de ese chico?

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Es imposible que ella no se haya enterado!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, con una rabieta como las que tenía cuando era más pequeño.

-Adrian, creo que Marinette es una joven muy inocente, y en algunos asuntos, incluso ingenua, y por su forma de ser, me atrevo a decir que si él no se lo ha dicho claramente, es muy probable que ella no lo sepa.

-¿Tú crees que eso es posible?- Preguntó dubitativo- Se ve a kilómetros que él suspira por ella.

-Adrian, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva Marinette enamorada de ti?

-Ella dice que desde que empezamos a ir juntos al instituto- Respondió sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿Y cuando fuiste consciente de sus sentimientos?

-Pues… Hace unas semanas...- Adrian empezaba a entender lo que su padre le decía.

-¿Algún amigo tuyo te ha insinuado que ella sentía algo por ti?

-Si, Nino a veces se ponía muy pesado con ese tema...- Y por fin lo entendió- ¡Dios! ¡Yo estaba igual de ciego con ella!

-Los dos os parecéis mucho, sois muy inocentes y no veis lo que esconden las personas.

-Pobre Marinette, que injusto he sido con ella- Dijo atormentado- Pero no he podido evitarlo, los celos me carcomían por dentro.

-Es comprensible- Rio levemente su padre- Has dicho que a ella tampoco le había gustado tu elección, ¿por qué?

-La chica que yo he elegido es una chica con la que intenté salir en mi segundo año en el instituto- Adrian se ruborizó un poco- Y le pedí a Marinette que me ayudara a conquistarla.

-¿Y te sorprende que ella se haya molestado?- Se rio Gabriel de la ingenuidad de su hijo- Suerte tienes de que no te haya abofeteado.

-Ella cree que la he escogido porque siento algo por ella, pero no es así- Miró hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, donde permanecía una foto de Marinette- Realmente nunca sentí más que cariño por Kagami, mi corazón solo le pertenece a Marinette.

-Pues quizá deberías decírselo a ella, hacer que se sienta segura y querida- Le indicó- ¿Por qué no la invitas a venir mañana a casa y pasáis el día tranquilos viendo alguna película? Y después, si quieres, podrías llevarla a mi estudio y enseñarle algunos bocetos, creo que le gustará.

-¡Eso sería estupendo!- Dijo emocionado- ¡Muchas gracias!- Lo abrazó con fuerza, agradecido por aquel gesto tan hermoso de su padre.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, instantes después entraron Gorila y Nathaly con la cena.

-Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que nos suban la cena aquí, y he pensado que quizá te gustaría que observáramos el cielo con el telescopio, como lo hacíamos antes- Los ojos de Adrian brillaron de emoción al tiempo que asentía- Gorila, prepáralo mientras cenamos sentados en el sofá.

Esa noche fue la mejor noche que recordaba con su padre, habían reído, habían hablado, habían compartido sentimientos, habían disfrutado de la astronomía, una pasión que ambos compartían, y habían reforzado sus lazos. Adrian se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa, y con mucho mejor ánimo, tomó su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Marinette, explicándole todo lo que había descubierto al hablar con su padre, y como se arrepentía de haberla herido, le explicó lo que significaba Kagami y lo que sentía él cuando Luka estaba cerca de ella. Por último, la invitó a acompañarlo al día siguiente. Una vez le dio a enviar, dejó el móvil en la mesa y se durmió, esperando que por la mañana Marinette le hubiera respondido.

Por la mañana, al mirar el móvil, Adrian sonrió al comprobar que tenía un mensaje de su chica. Lo abrió esperanzado, pero su sonrisa se borró al leer el contenido. Marinette solo le decía " _Gracias por sincerarte, necesito un poco de espacio para pensar, hoy no iré a tu casa. Te sigo queriendo. Marinette."_

Dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, avisó de que se marchaba a por Marinette y salió. Gabriel lo dejó marchar tranquilo, pensando que en un rato volvería con la joven y ambos estarían a salvo. Así que se adentró en su guarida y mandó su akuma al sujeto elegido.

Adrian caminaba raudo hacia la casa de su novia, podía haberle pedido a Gorila que lo llevara y hubiera llegado antes, pero prefería ir caminando y que el aire le despejara la mente. Mientras caminaba, no sabía que pensar del mensaje de Marinette.

-¿Crees que seguirá enfadada?

-Con la mala suerte que tienes, seguro- Le respondió Plagg- Pero tienes la suerte de que ella te quiere, y es posible que acabe perdonándote, aunque la pifiaras al llevar a la otra chica.

-¡No empieces! ¡Kagami es solo una amiga!

-¿Como lo era Marinette antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por ella?- Lo picó Plagg, intentando que entendiera como se sentía la chica de su terroncito.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Piénsalo, Marinette sabe que al principio solo era una amiga para ti, que te costó mucho descubrir tus sentimientos por ella- Empezó su explicación- ¿No crees que es comprensible que tenga dudas de que no te suceda lo mismo con esa otra joven, sobretodo sabiendo que intentaste salir con ella?

-Pero es diferente, yo adoro a Marinette, siempre, de una forma o de otra, he tenido un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella, pero por Kagami nunca he sentido más que aprecio, si intenté salir con ella fue por olvidarme de Ladybug, y me di cuenta muy pronto de que eso no era posible, así que desistí, porque eso solo nos habría hecho daño a los dos.

-Lo sé, muchacho, pero eso se lo tienes que explicar a tu morenita, yo he pasado demasiado tiempo a tu lado sufriendo tus monólogos de desamor como para no conocer que es lo que alberga tu corazón- Le confesó, intentando consolar el pesar que llevaba- Ten fe, estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá.

-Gracias Plagg.

Con un poco más de convicción, continuó su camino corriendo, esperando que ella quisiera escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir y perdonara su metedura de pata al no haberle dicho que traería a Kagami y sus motivos. Y también estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus celos hacia Luka, su amor por Marinette era más grande que eso.

Cuando estaba a unas pocas calles, escuchó la televisión de una cafetería cercana, anunciando la aparición de un nuevo akuma al otro lado de la ciudad, y como Ladybug ya estaba allí, haciéndole frente. Adrian apretó los puños con fuerza y decisión, corrió a un callejón y allí se transformó, dispuesto a ayudar a su Lady a toda costa.

Rápidamente fue por los tejados hasta llegar cerca de la torre Effiel, donde vio a un hombre totalmente cubierto de fuego lanzando llamaradas a la mariquita. En uno de los ataques, que iba a darle de pleno a ella, Cat Noir se apresuró en ponerse delante y, haciendo girar su bastón, detuvo la llamarada.

-Perdón por el retraso, my Lady, pero esto está que arde.

-No te distraigas minino, que este tipo quiere hacer gatito a la brasa- Le respondió ella en el mismo tono juguetón, haciéndole entender que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior estaba olvidado, al menos por el momento.

-¿Sabemos algo de este akuma?

-Por lo que he podido deducir, es un pirómano al que le han interceptado los incendios en varias ocasiones, y por ahora no sé donde está el akuma- Le informó de inmediato.

-Pues pongámonos toda la carne en el asador y vayamos a por él.

Los dos juntos hicieron frente al villano con toda la fuerza que pudieron, no podían contar con el resto de aliados aun, pues seguían entrenando con el maestro y no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a algo tan poderoso.

En uno de los ataques, Cat Noir fue lanzado por los aires, y Ladybug quedó expuesta, ella intentó defenderse, dándole tiempo a su gatito para recuperarse, pero cuando Llamarada, como se hacía llamar el akumatizado, lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra ella, Ladybug notó como un cuerpo se ponía entre ella y el fuego en el último momento, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

Ladybug soltó un gran alarido al ver como Cat Noir se derrumbaba en sus brazos, con toda la espalda chamuscada. Ignoró por completo a su adversario, solo podía mirar a su minino abrazado a ella con mucha dificultad.

-Cat Noir…. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Dijo con voz llorosa.

-No… Podía… Permitir… Que… Te hiciera… Daño…- Respondió, perdiendo el conocimiento.

La ojiazul contempló como el cuerpo del superhéroe se desplomaba entre sus brazos, y sin más, la transformación se desvanecía, mostrando a su rubio portador, y junto a él Plagg caía inconsciente.

En la guarida de Lepidóptero, el málvado reía emocionado al ver lo ocurrido, pensando que por fin tenía uno de los prodigios, pero al ver como Cat Noir se destransformaba ante todos sin más y aparecía una cabellera rubia con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros azules su risa se cortó. Observó con más detenimiento y vio como la catarina se apartaba para mirarlo, con cara de temor, y entonces comprobó que el chico que permanecía en sus brazos con una gran quemadura en su espalda era su hijo Adrian.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No!- Gritó histérico, incapaz de comprender como era eso posible- ¡Adrian! ¡Cat Noir eres tú!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asustado, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Y entonces vio como se acercaba a él Llamarada. Rápidamente, hizo volver a su akuma, destransformando al pirómano y dejando que la chica se lo llevara a un hospital- ¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Adrian!

 **Buenas de nuevo,**

 **perdón por la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible ponerme antes a escribir. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha en fanfiction, y no lo es más porque tenía que cortar, que el capítulo iba a acabar más adelante. Lo que quiere decir que ya tengo material para el siguiente, y si no pasa nada lo subiré el jueves que viene.**

 **¿Qué os parecen los nuevos poderes? ¿Y los nuevos héroes? ¿Y la pelea entre los protas? ¿Y qué me decís de Lepidóptero? ¿Alguna idea de que meter? ¿Qué os gustaría que saliera?**

 **Ya os aviso que yo soy Adrianette a muerte, puedo meter algo de Lukanette por meter alguna cosa, pero si sois de esa pareja no esperéis que acaben juntos al final porque no va a pasar.**

 **Aun no tengo claro lo que voy a hacer con ellos, porque Luka me cae bien pero Kagami no, así que ya veré que ideo.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. 6º Momentos sentimentales

**6º Momentos sentimentales**

Nada más desapareció el akuma, se había apresurado en cogerlo, antes de que nadie lo viera, y llevarlo junto al maestro, pero este le había confesado que sus heridas eran tan graves que ni siquiera el poder de los prodigios podía sanarlo, pues Plagg también estaba herido.

El maestro tomó a Plagg y lo llevó al interior de su casa, esperando poder ayudarle, seguido del resto de Kwamis que ahí se encontraban. Sus portadores rodearon a Adrian mientras Marinette lloraba desesperada y en silencio a un lado.

Todos lamentaban lo ocurrido y coincidían en que Lepidóptero se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, y que debían andar con pies de plomo. Luka se acercó a Marinette, esperando consolarla, pues veía el dolor tan grande que ella sentía.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- Ella negó enérgicamente- Por favor, no llores.

-No puedo evitarlo, me siento tan culpable.

-¡Me alegro!- Se escuchó la voz de Kagami desde donde estaba Adrian- ¡Yo jamás habría dejado que algo así le sucediera!

-¿Crees que yo quería que pasara?- Se puso en pie, encarándola- ¿A caso crees que yo quiero que le hagan daño?

-Estar a tu lado le hace daño.

-¡Basta Kagami!- Se puso en medio Alya- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿No? ¿En serio?- La china miró a la azabache sin piedad- ¡Solo le causas dolor!- Tomo aire y relajó un poco el tono- Siempre he sabido que la única a la altura de Adrian era yo, y estoy segura de que después de esto, él también lo entenderá.

-¡Vale ya! ¡Deja de meterte con ella!- Intervino Luka.

-Eso, no eres quien para tratarla así- Añadió Nino.

-Hasta yo sé que la panadera es lo mejor para mi Adriancín- Dijo Chlóe, cruzándose de brazos- Tu actitud es ridícula, altamente ridícula.

-Vosotros si que sois ridículos.

Todos empezaron a discutir y gritarse cosas, a excepción de Marinette, que solo podía intentar taparse los oídos, incapaz de asimilar la situación. Y de pronto ocurrió.

-Mari…. Nette...- Se escuchó como un leve quejido- Marinette…

Todos se giraron a mirar a Adrian, que abría levemente los ojos. Marinette caminó unos pasos hacia él, pero Kagami se le adelantó y tomó la mano del rubio.

-Adrian, ¿como te encuentras?

-¿Donde… Donde está Marinette…?- Preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de la joven asiática.

-Estoy aquí- Le respondió, intentando aguantar su llanto y colocándose en el lado opuesto de Kagami. Adrian levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla- No llores por mí, princesa.

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar por ti, gato bobo?- Le dijo tomando su mano con fuerza- Te interpusiste entre el fuego y yo, y me salvaste.

-Jamás podría dejar que te hicieran daño- Adrian limpió una de sus lágrimas con un dedo y continuó acariciándole la mejilla- Te quiero mucho, My Lady.

-Y yo a ti Chaton- Respondió besando su mano.

-Kagami- Llamó a la joven que aun continuaba a su lado.

-¿Si Adrian? Aquí me tienes- En su voz mostraba cuan segura se sentía de que él iba a dedicarle unas palabras similares o mejores que las que le había dicho a la azabache.

-Te pido que no vuelvas a atormentar a Marinette como acabas de hacerlo- Le pidió con sinceridad y algo de dolor- Te elegí para formar parte del equipo porque te aprecio como amiga, pero si no eres capaz de entender lo que siento por ella, entonces no eres como yo creía que eras y me apresuré en elegirte.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la defiendes después de lo que te ha hecho?

-Ella solo ha hecho una cosa- Miró de nuevo a Marinette- Me ha hecho el ser más feliz de la tierra- Y sin más, Adrian volvió a desmayarse.

Marinette se puso histérica ante aquello, pensando que quizá su chico se había ido para siempre. Luka se apresuró en tomarle el pulso, calmando a la ojiazul al decirle que seguía con vida. Alya la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó, y Chlóe, se puso a su lado y acarició su espalda con suavidad. Nino permanecía al lado, observando a su mejor amigo con preocupación. Y Kagami, tiesa como un palo, los observaba con rencor.

Lentamente se apartó de ellos y se quedó a un lado, sin saber que hacía allí realmente. En su interior siempre creyó que Adrian se daría cuenta de que ella era la indicada para él, aunque en el pasado le había dicho que tan solo la veía como una amiga, al ver que no salía con nadie más pensó que solo necesitaba tiempo, y sin embargo, ahora había descubierto que ese amor que ella sentía nunca había sido recíproco.

Luka se colocó a su lado en silencio, observándola con detenimiento, después se sentó y le ofreció una mano, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

-No necesito tu compasión.

-No es compasión- Le aseguró- Es un acto de conciliación.

-¿De conciliación?

-Así es- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Se muy bien como te sientes, yo me siento así desde que conocí a Marinette.

-¿Y de eso cuanto tiempo hace? Recuerdo que viniste con ella a la pista de hielo cuando íbamos al instituto.

-Pues algunos meses antes de eso- Le confesó- Marinette para mí es como una melodía perfecta, que te llega al corazón con amor y cariño, es la pureza, la belleza…- Miró a su acompañante- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Y no has hecho nada para conquistarla?

-Cuando amas a alguien debes aprender a aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque estos no se dirijan hacia ti- Añadió de inmediato- Claro que he dado muestras de mi amor hacia ella, y si ella me hubiera amado, se habría dado cuenta- Sonrió- Todos se han dado cuenta, incluso Adrian, pero Marinette es completamente ajena a ellos, y yo lo acepto.

-No sé si yo seré capaz de asimilar los de Adrian.

-¡Venga ya!- Le dijo en un tono irónico- ¡Eres una mujer honorable! ¡Seguro que sabes aceptar una derrota!- Kagami bajó la mirada- Aunque Adrian esté enamorado de Marinette, te ha elegido para ser portadora de un Kwami, eso debería decirte lo mucho que le importas a él, aunque sea como amiga.

-No lo había visto de ese modo.

-Ya lo has oído hace unos minutos, ¿eres o no como él cree?-Kagami miró a Adrian unos segundos y luego a Luka, asintiendo con energía- Entonces tómate tiempo para reflexionar y, cuando estés lista, vuelve al grupo, siendo una más, una compañera y amiga con la que se puede contar- Luka se levantó y dio un paso, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Kagami tomando su muñeca.

-Gracias Luka.

-No hay de que- Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al grupo.

Minutos después, el maestro hizo aparición de nuevo, portando a Plagg sobre una pequeña almohada. El Kwami continuaba inconsciente, y el resto de Kwamis activos lo rodeaban tomados de las manos.

-Plagg se recuperará, aunque tardará un par de días en despertar- Les informó- Y para Adrian, voy a darle un té que ayudará a curar un poco más rápido sus heridas, pero ahí que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo- Dijo Nino rápidamente, tomando su móvil y llamando a una ambulancia.

Marinette iba junto a Adrian, respondiendo a las preguntas de los paramédicos sobre como se había producido el accidente. Marinette no mintió al decir que se lo había hecho el último akuma que había aparecido, y los paramédicos, que lo habían visto por la tele y ya habían atendido a algunas de sus víctimas, solo asintieron mientras le ponían calmantes y medicación.

En el hospital, Adrian fue llevado a la Unidad de Quemados, y Marinette llamó con el móvil de su novio a Nathalie para informar de lo sucedido. La asistente se escandalizó al escucharlo y aseguró que de inmediato iban hacia allí. Una vez colgaron, Marinette solo pudo llorar a la espera de noticias.

 **-/ &\\-**

Tras recibir la llamada de Marinette, Nathalie salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su jefe, incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido. Al entrar y no hallarlo, de inmediato tocó los lugares correspondientes del cuadro de Emily Agreste y descendió a la guarida de Lepidóptero, y fue ahí donde encontró a su jefe, de rodillas, llorando con desesperación.

-Señor, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó preocupada- Acabo de recibir una llamada de la joven Dupain-Cheng diciéndome que Adrian había sido herido por el akuma y que Ladybug lo había trasladado al hospital.

-Lo he herido, he dañado a mi hijo.

-¿Pero que ha sucedido?- Le insistió, arrodillándose ante él y colocando una mano en su hombro- Creí que lo tenía todo previsto.

-Eso creía yo, pero era imposible prever que Adrian fuera Cat Noir.

-¿Qué?- La mujer se quedó pasmada- ¿Adrian es Cat Noir? Pero… ¡Eso es imposible! ¿No estuvieron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando atacó Gorizilla?

-No sé como lo hizo, pero lo he visto destransformarse cuando el ataque de Llamarada le ha dado de lleno en la espalda- Le dijo desesperado- Tenía una herida terrible en la espalda...- Su voz se quebró más todavía- ¿Y si no lo supera, Nathalie? ¿Y si por mi culpa no sobrevive?

-Adrian es fuerte, estoy segura de que sobrevivirá, y no es culpa suya, señor.

-Si lo es, si hubiera sido sincero con él, si le hubiera contado mis planes para recuperar a Emily, estoy seguro de que nos habría ayudado en lugar de enfrentarse a nosotros- Dijo con desánimo.

-Aun estás a tiempo de hacerlo, Gabriel- Le dijo Nathalie con cariño- Adrian está vivo, y seguro que se va a recuperar.

-Eso espero Nathalie- Le dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza y llorar- No sé que haría sin ti a mi lado- La miró con una sonrisa sincera- Cuando se haya recuperado por completo hablaré con él, le explicaré todo, lo que sucedió y lo que pretendo hacer, y cuando sepa toda la verdad estoy seguro de que nos ayudará y me entregará el prodigio de manera voluntaria.

-Adrian es un gran chico, seguro que lo entenderá.

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar y subieron al despacho, después, sin esperar un segundo, salieron corriendo en busca de Gorila para ir al hospital en el que se encontraba el joven Agreste.

 **-/ &\\-**

Marinette se adentró en la habitación que le habían asignado a su novio cuando la enfermera le dio permiso. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con cariño, Adrian permanecía de costado para no apoyar el peso sobre la herida, de manera que el rostro del joven estaba a poca distancia de ella, y Marinette le dio un leve beso en los labios, intentando sentirse un poco más tranquila, después, apoyó la frente el brazo de su chico y lloró con amargura.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando notó una mano que apretaba su hombro. Al levantar la cabeza de golpe y girarse, se topó con la mirada profunda e intimidante de Gabriel Agreste, que la observaba con preocupación.

-Buenos días, señor Agreste- Lo saludó nerviosa, levantándose del lugar que ocupaba- Yo… Yo…

-Marinette- La joven calló de inmediato y lo miró- Cálmate pequeña- Le acarició el cabello como si fuera una niña- Los dos estamos muy preocupados por él- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Puedes contarme como está?

-Tiene la espalda totalmente quemada, han dicho que es una quemadura de tercer grado- Le narró con la voz compungida- No han entrado en detalles, pero si han dicho que al ser toda la espalda, la herida tardará en sanar, y que tendrán que operarle y hacerle injertos de piel- Gabriel intentaba aguantar las lágrimas- Y por el tamaño de la herida, dicen que le quedará una gran marca por toda la zona, por lo que es posible que no pueda trabajar de modelo en determinadas campañas.

-¡Al diablo las campañas!- Gabriel se abrazó a la joven- ¿Se va a recuperar?

-Si señor, sobrevivirá.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Dijo emocionado, dejando salir las lágrimas por fin, haciendo que la joven se conmoviera- Temí perderlo a él también, no hubiera podido soportarlo.

-Yo también pensé que iba a perderlo- Le confesó, llorando con él.

Se separaron y miraron, sintiendo que entre ellos acababa de nacer una nueva amistad, ambos se sentaron junto a la cama y Marinette le contó la historia que había inventado para no ser descubiertos, que ella estaba en casa estudiando cuando recibió la visita de Ladybug diciéndole que Adrian había sido herido por un akuma, y que la superheroina la llevó hasta el lugar antes de desaparecer.

Nathalie, desde la entrada, los observaba, atenta a cuanto hacía su jefe. Aun no comprendía como podía seguir ayudándole a recuperar a su esposa, pues desde hacía algún tiempo sentía por él mucho más que cariño, y sospechaba que él también sentía algo por ella, pero estaba claro que no era algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar su amor por Emily.

Unas horas después, Adrian abrió los ojos, miró a alrededor y comprobó que Marinette estaba dormida, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, y junto a ella estaba su padre, leyendo un libro muy atentamente. Nathalie también estaba en la habitación, tecleando en su portátil sin parar.

Queriendo observar mejor aquella imagen tan inusual, intentó incorporarse, pero en lugar de eso solo pudo emitir un gemido de dolor. De inmediato, Gabriel y Nathalie estuvieron a su lado.

-¿Adrian? ¿Estás despierto?- Preguntó su padre, tomando la mano libre, mirándolo fijamente.

-Si… Eso creo… Me duele muchísimo la espalda… Me arde…

-Iré a pedirle al doctor que te de un calmante- Avisó la asistente, saliendo de la estancia con rapidez.

-¿A parte del dolor estás bien?- El joven asintió, incapaz de decir mucho- Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo lamento...- Consiguió decir.

Apenas unos instantes después apareció el doctor que le suministró un fuerte calmante, y le dio indicaciones de que intentara permanecer de costado para apoyar la espalda lo menos posible, después de eso, se marchó, dejándoles intimidad.

-¿Mejor ahora?- Preguntó Nathalie, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si, mucho mejor- Sonrió el también- ¿Estoy muy mal?

-Van a tener que operarte y ponerte injertos de piel, además te quedará una gran marca, pero podría haber sido peor- Le aseguró su padre- ¿Qué hacías donde el akuma?- Le preguntó, sabiendo que iba a mentirle.

-Pues… Verás...- Se puso nervioso- Quería sorprender a Marinette, comprarle algo con lo que pedirle perdón, así que fui hacia esa zona de la ciudad y me topé con el akuma.

-¿Y no podías habernos avisado?- Preguntó intentando contenerse, no podía recriminarle nada al muchacho, lo sabía- ¿Sabes el miedo que hemos pasado cuando Nathalie ha recibido la llamada de Marinette diciendo que estabas aquí?

-Lo lamento mucho- Adrian desvió la mirada hacia su novia- ¿Cómo está ella?

-Está muy alterada, te quiere mucho- Le aseguró su padre mirándola también- Me sorprende que con lo jóvenes que sois sintáis un amor tan puro- Tomó de nuevo la mano de su hijo- Me recordáis tanto a tu madre y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes- Los dos sonrieron levemente, para después mirarse- Cuando estés mejor tenemos cosas de las que hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Durante los días posteriores, Adrian recibió visitas de todos sus amigos, e incluso de los padres de Marinette, que al saber que él estaba ingresado, pidieron permiso para poder verlo. Marinette solo se separaba de su lado para ir a ver a su madre o para ir al instituto, y el cansancio empezó a pasarle factura.

Una de las tardes, antes de entrar a la habitación, se encontró con Nathalie en la puerta, hablando por teléfono con alguien. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. No queriendo preocupar a Adrian, vislumbró un baño un poco más allá de la habitación y corrió hacia allí sin pensarlo.

Nathalie, que la vio pasar con mala cara, se apresuró al ir tras ella, preocupada por si le sucedía algo. Al entrar escuchó como la joven vomitaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?

-Si… Ahora salgo...- Dijo intentando respirar con normalidad. Unos minutos después, con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo, Marinette salió del baño, encontrándose a la asistente mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Estás mejor?- Ella asintió- ¿Cuanto llevas con molestias?

-Hace un par de días, creo que es por el cansancio de estos días de hospital.

-Es posible- Concordó con ella- Vamos, te traeré un te mientras vas con Adrian, está ansioso por verte.

-¿Por verme?

-Si- Le sonrió- Van a darle el alta y mandarlo a casa- La cara de felicidad de la francochina fue tal que Nathalie se emocionó al ver el amor que sentía por su protegido- Ve con él.

Al entrar en la habitación, Marinette corrió a besar a Adrian, que sonriente la recibió entre sus brazos. Gabriel los observaba en silencio, meditando sobre como sacar el tema que debía tratar con su hijo, dudando sobre si debía hablarlo estando Marinette delante o era mejor hacerlo a solas.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, apenas fue consciente de que abandonaban el hospital y llegaban a casa. Gorila llevó a Adrian hasta su habitación y lo dejó de lado sobre la cama, Marinette le dio un beso en los labios y se despidió de los presentes.

-¿Perdona? ¿Decías?- Preguntó Gabriel, que no se había enterado de nada.

-Que me marcho, voy a contarles a nuestros amigos la buena noticia, estoy segura de que estarán emocionados.

-Diles que vengan a visitarme- Le pidió sonriente.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguró- Mañana volveré después de clase.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Marinette abandonó la casa, dejando a Gabriel y a Adrian junto a sus empleados en la habitación. Armándose de valor, el diseñador decidió que ese era el momento más adecuado para contarle la verdad.

-Adrian, tengo algo que contarte, algo sobre tu madre y sobre mí, y espero que después de eso quieras ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte a que?

-A recuperar a Emily- Lo miró fijamente- Adrian, yo soy Lepidóptero.

 **Hola de nuevo,**

 **he tardado pero estoy de vuelto. Se que este capítulo no tiene acción, pero es importante. En el próximo veremos la historia de los Agreste, y veremos como reacciona Adrian. Y por otro lado, veremos a los nuevos heroes en acción.**

 **¿Qué creeis que pensará Adrian? ¿Entenderá a su padre y lo ayudará o hará lo correcto? ¿Les contará quien es Lepidóptero? ¿Qué creéis que va a suceder?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	8. 7º La decisión de Adrian

**7º La decisión de Adrian**

Adrián se estremeció al escucharlo, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba contando su padre. A pesar del dolor, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se alejó de él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Adrián, vuelve a la cama, por favor- Le pidió, comprendiendo el temor que veía en su rostro- No voy a hacerte daño.

-Permíteme que lo dude.

-Hijo, si quisiera hacerte daño ya te lo habría dicho- Con pesar notó que Adrián no bajaba la guardia- Deja que te explique las cosas, seguro que después entiendes todo lo que he hecho.

-¿Entenderlo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Has hecho daño a gente! ¡Has puesto en peligro a muchísimas personas, incluidas personas que quiero!- La rabia comenzó a apoderarse del rubio- ¡Has herido a Marinette!

-Era necesario, necesito los prodigios para recuperar a tu madre.

-¡Deja de decir necedades! ¡Mamá está muerta! ¡No puedes recuperarla!- Le espetó furioso.

-No lo está.

-¿Qué?- Adrian sintió como se le helaba la sangre- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Tu madre no desapareció en nuestro viaje al Tibet, siempre ha estado a mi lado- Le narró- Está en esta casa, dormida, ¿quieres verla?

-Si, por favor.

Gorila se colocó al lado de Adrian y lo tomó de las axilas, ayudándole a caminar, y lentamente fueron hasta el despacho de Gabriel. Entonces este apretó los botones ocultos del retrato de su mujer, y apareció un pequeño elevador, Gabriel tomó a su hijo de los hombros y juntos bajaron, Nathalie y Gorila bajaron después.

Al llegar al piso inferior oculto, Adrian sintió una sensación extraña, aquella sala, con la mariposa en el ventanal era tan inmensa que era prácticamente imposible no haberla visto en alguna de sus salidas como Cat Noir, y sin embargo, jamás la había descubierto.

Gabriel condujo a su hijo con cuidado hasta el fondo de aquella sala, y fue allí donde Adrian la vio, en aquella urna de cristal. Le recordó a Blancanieves, dormida a la espera de que su príncipe azul la besara y despertara de su sueño eterno.

-Si no está muerta, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué la tienes aquí en lugar de en un hospital?

-Su dolencia no tiene nada que ver con una enfermedad- Le explicó, dejando que se acercara hasta la urna- En aquel viaje al Tibet, encontramos el libro de los prodigios que me ha servido de inspiración, pero no fue lo único que encontramos.

-¿Qué es lo que encontrasteis?

-Encontramos dos objetos que nunca habíamos visto, dos objetos muy antiguos, tan antiguos como el grimorio, y con un poder increíble- Adrian lo escuchaba sin perder de vista la imagen de su madre- Los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real.

-¿Los encontrasteis vosotros? ¿Donde?

-En un templo abandonado en lo más recóndito del Tibet- Se acercó a su hijo, colocándose justo a su espalda- Los encontramos de casualidad, no sabíamos que existían, fuimos a aquel lugar en busca de objetos antiguos para donar a museos o para alguna subasta benéfica, fue tu madre la que descubrió aquel libro junto a los dos prodigios.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Cuando encontró aquellos objetos, ambos creímos que habíamos encontrado alguna joya muy antigua, perteneciente a algún antiguo emperador- Comentó melancólico- Cada uno cogió una de esas joyas, y fue entonces cuando conocimos a Nooroo y Duusuu- La voz del diseñador era temblorosa- Los dos seguimos las instrucciones de los Kwamis para transformarnos, yo me convertí en Lepidóptero y Emily en Mayura, y en principio no sucedió nada, pero el prodigio de Duusuu estaba dañado, y cuanto más lo usas más te debilitas- Adrian desvió la mirada hacia su padre- En aquel momento no lo sabíamos y tu madre se debilitó hasta tal extremo que cayó en ese sueño del que no he podido despertarla todavía.

-¿El prodigio de Duusuu está dañado? ¿Cómo es posible? Hemos visto a Mayura en varias ocasiones.

-Yo lo he utilizado, ayudando a tu padre, pero siempre que lo uso acabo muy débil, y a veces hasta enfermo un poco- Le confesó Nathalie.

-Desde entonces he estado estudiando el grimorio y los prodigios, buscando la forma de despertarla, y por esa razón hago lo que hago en la ciudad.

Los ojos de padre e hijo se unieron, en un intento de interpretar al otro. Adrian parecía desconfiado y Gabriel temeroso de su reacción.

-No lo entiendo.

-En el grimorio habla de los prodigios de la creación y la destrucción, habla de su gran poder y dice que el que junte los dos prodigios podrá pedir un deseo- Le informó- Por eso he hecho tanto daño siendo Lepidóptero, porque necesito los dos prodigios para pedir mi deseo y recuperar a tu madre.

-¿Los quieres para recuperar a mamá?

-Si, ese es mi único objetivo, es en lo único que me he concentrado desde que ocurrió- Gabriel bajó la mirada- Sé que te he tenido abandonado, pero tenía que concentrarme en conseguirlo.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Porque cuando mi último akuma atacó a Ladybug y Cat Noir, vi como te destransformabas tras el impacto- Le confesó- Sé que tú eres Cat Noir- Adrian palideció- Si lo hubiera sabido antes todo habría sido diferente, sé que tú quieres lo mismo que yo, y por eso te suplico que me entregues el prodigio de la destrucción.

-¿Quieres que te entregue mi prodigio?

-Estoy seguro de que, ahora que sabes el motivo, estarás conmigo- Le tendió la mano- ¿Qué me dices hijo? ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Yo… Yo… No sé que hacer… Lo que haces no está bien...

-Sé que es mucho que procesar, y no voy a presionarte- Le dijo- Pero necesitaba decírtelo, sabiendo que eres Cat Noir, estoy seguro de que cuando lo pienses un poco llegarás a comprender mi proceder y me apoyarás- Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- Si quieres mírala un poco más pero en unos minutos volverás a la cama.

-Está bien.

Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Adrian no pudo conciliar el sueño, la confesión de su padre le había impactado mucho, ya no porque el fuera Lepidóptero, hacía tiempo ya habían barajado esa posibilidad y sabía que eso podía sobrellevarlo, pero siempre había pensado que sus motivos serían completamente egoístas, y ahora no estaba tan seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de las molestias, fue a ver a su padre, necesitaba hablar con él antes de meditar toda la situación. Al verlo entrar en su despacho su gesto se tornó de enfado.

-¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías estar descansando.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo- Le dijo con impaciencia- Quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Aun no he digerido todo lo que me contaste ayer, y antes de decidir nada, necesito estar tranquilo conmigo mismo- Le explicó- Por eso te pido dos cosas, primero que no haya más akumas hasta que te de una respuesta- El diseñador asintió levemente- Y el segundo es que me permitas salir sin vigilancia.

-Adrian, eso no me parece….

-Sabes que no va a ocurrirme nada si tu no mandas ningún akuma- Le matizó- Y necesito hablar con gente que, si decido ayudarte, no merece que los traicione.

-¿Te refieres a Ladybug y al guardian de los prodigios?

-¿Cómo sabes que hay un guardián?- Preguntó Adrian, sorprendido y preguntándose cuantas cosas sabría realmente.

-Llevo tiempo pensando que el guardián está en París, muchos superhéroes han surgido en muy poco tiempo- Le explicó- Pero Adrian, cuando te decidas a ayudarme, sabes que tendrás que enfrentarte a esas personas, y que se sentirán traicionados.

-Puede ser, pero yo habré hecho lo correcto.

-No te entiendo hijo, ¿no quieres recuperar a tu madre?- Le preguntó el hombre, intentando presionarlo.

-Claro que quiero, pero no si con ello voy a perder todo lo que me importa, todo lo que soy- Dijo con pesar- No vale eso de que el fin justifica los medios, al menos no para mí, y con esto no te estoy diciendo que no te voy a ayudar, pero necesito reflexionarlo bien, porque si después me arrepiento, lo lamentaré toda mi vida.

-Eres un chico muy íntegro, y eso lo valoro mucho.

-Entonces, por favor, prométeme que dejarás que tome mi decisión sin forzar las cosas- Le suplicó.

-Está bien, hijo.

Adrian le sonrió levemente y salió del despacho directo a su habitación para descansar un poco antes de que llegara Marinette, pero no pasó por alto que su padre no había dicho las palabras " _Te lo prometo"_ en ningún momento, y aunque sabía que a él no le haría daño, no confiaba en que cumpliera con lo que acababan de acordar.

Tumbado en la cama, empezó a pensar en Plagg, en como debía encontrarse, esperaba que mejor que él. Se preguntó que sería lo que pensaría él de lo que acababa de decir su padre, y que ocurriría si él decidía ayudarlo en su empresa. Perdido en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta y por esta entró Marinette.

Al mirarla vio en su rostro algo extraño, estaba muy pálida, apenas sonreía, tenía ojeras y parecía nerviosa. Ella se sentó en el borde de su cama y le tomó la mano, forzando una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó preocupado- No tienes buen aspecto.

-Pues… Hoy he descubierto algo… Algo que debo contarte pero que me tiene muy alterada.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama, para poder quedar a la altura de Marinette.

-Yo… No sé como contártelo… Estoy tan asustada...- Empezó a llorar levemente, asustando a su novio también.

-Marinette, por favor, cuéntame que es lo que sucede, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea.

-Lo sé- Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró, intentando adquirir el valor que le faltaba- Adrian, antes de contártelo, quiero que sepas que no quiero imponerte nada, decidas lo que decidas, lo entenderé.

-Marinette, el que se está asustando ahora soy yo.

-Adrian, estoy embarazada- Soltó por fin, dejando al rubio totalmente conmocionado- Llevo días con malestares, pero pensé que eran por el cansancio de estar en el hospital con mi madre y contigo, sin embargo, hoy en clase me he desmayado- Adrian se tensó al escuchar aquello, y la miró más intensamente- Nino y Alya me llevaron a la enfermería, y allí fue cuando descubrí el motivo- Al ver que Adrian no decía nada y no se movía, se temió lo peor, así que soltó su mano y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida sin mirarlo- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Cuando estaba apunto de tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir, sintió como unos brazos que conocía muy bien la tomaban de la cintura y la hacían girar, para después sentir la mirada intensa de Adrian sobre sus orbes azules seguida de un beso cargado de emoción y ternura.

Cuando Adrian soltó los labios de Marinette, besó su nariz, su mejilla, su frente, y juntó sus cabezas, sonriendo inmensamente.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia Marinette.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-Que me alegro de que estés embarazada- Le dijo, colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre aun plano de la joven- No era algo que tuviera planeado para ahora mismo, aunque he de admitir que jamás me vino a la mente el tema de los métodos anticonceptivos mientras estábamos juntos- Los dos sonrieron levemente- Este bebé ha sido concebido por el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, y como tal lo amaremos.

-Si- Dijo Marinette, llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad- Tenía tanto miedo a que me dejaras sola cuando te lo dijera.

-No cariño, jamás te abandonaré.

Los dos, abrazados, caminaron de nuevo hacia la cama, donde se sentaron en el borde, se miraron y sonrieron, para después, colocar juntos de nuevo las manos sobre el abdomen de la azabache e imaginar como sería aquel ser que crecía dentro.

Tras unos minutos así, Adrian pensó en lo hermosa que se vería ella con el vientre abultado, en como pensaba disfrutar cada momento de aquel milagro, pensó en Plagg riéndose de él por estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, y en Tikki planeando con Marinette como sería la habitación del bebé. Y fue entonces, al pensar en los Kwamis, cuando su produjo una reacción en cadena en su cabeza.

Al pensar en ellos, pensó que era una suerte que su padre hubiera accedido a no mandar más akumas mientras él cavilaba, lo que le llevó a pensar en que Marinette era Ladybug, y eso le hizo pensar en que ocurriría si su padre descubría quien era ella. También pensó en que sucedería si Marinette se enteraba de la verdad, y al sopesar todas las posibilidades, y sabiendo que ahora tenían algo en común que valía más que cualquier otra cosa, decidió contarle toda la verdad.

-Marinette, debo contarte algo- Le dijo por fin, poniéndose serio- Quiero que lo tomes con calma, a mi aun me cuesta asimilarlo todo- Adrian le narró todo lo que su padre le había confesado el día anterior y lo que esperaba de él, para después contarle el acuerdo al que habían llegado esa mañana y sus dudas sobre confiar en él- ¿Qué opinas?

-No puedes darle tu prodigio, Adrian, no es tan sencillo como él cree- Intentó explicarle- Si junta los prodigios y pide un deseo, deberá pagar un precio a la altura del deseo, ¿y cual crees que será el precio por recuperar a tu madre?- Adrian la miró preocupado, no queriendo creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente- Lo más valioso para tu padre eres tú, así que tú serías su precio a pagar- Marinette empezó a hiperventilar- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes desaparecer, no puedo permitirlo…

-Marinette, cálmate por favor- La abrazó con calma, después besó sus cabellos- Hace algún tiempo es posible que realmente hubiera barajado la posibilidad de aceptar ser el precio por mi madre, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque ella volviera, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que ella en mi vida, algo por lo que querer seguir aquí, a tu lado- Dijo colocando su mano en el vientre de la joven- No pienso dejaros a ninguno de los dos, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Lo que me lleva a cuestionarme, ¿qué podemos hacer a partir de ahora si él sabe quien soy yo?

-No lo sé… Deberíamos hablar con el maestro.

-Tienes razón, pero temo que no pueda fiarme de mi padre sobre lo de seguirme- Le dijo con cierto pesar- Está tan obsesionado que sé que hará lo que sea por conseguir cuanto antes tu prodigio, y en cuanto crea que te tiene a su merced, seguro que manda algún akuma a por ti.

-Podré manejarlo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!- Dijo envarándose- ¡No puedes combatir estando embarazada! ¿Y si te hieren?- La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos- Ahora que sabemos que lo estás se me pone la piel de gallina de pensar que el fuego del último akuma podría haberte dado a ti en lugar de a mí.

-Deberíamos hablar de todo esto con el maestro cuanto antes, quizá él tenga una solución.

-Está bien, pero habrá que ser cautos, por si nos siguen- Marinette asintió- Creo que por el momento deberíamos mantener tu embarazo en secreto para nuestras familias.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Intentando no levantar las sospechas de nadie, por si a Nathalie o a Gabriel se les ocurría entrar en la habitación, ambos empezaron a hablar de los exámenes que les quedaban para acabar el instituto y de que carrera pensaban estudiar después, eran temas que ambos ya sabían, pero nadie se alarmaría de escucharlos.

Tras pasar un rato los dos a solas, Marinette se marchó a casa, despidiéndose del señor Agreste y su asistente. Estos se acercaron a la habitación del rubio y entraron, observándolo con una amplia sonrisa tras la visita de la joven.

-¿Qué tal Marinette? ¿Su madre está respondiendo bien al tratamiento?

-Eso parece- Le respondió con ánimo a su padre- Marinette tiene muchas esperanzas en que pronto esté curada.

-Me alegro mucho, Marinette es una joven maravillosa.

-Si que lo es- Adrian se giró sonriente a su padre, y lo vio serio- ¿Ocurre algo?

-He estado pensando un poco algunas cosas- Le confesó con su asistente a su lado- ¿Tú sabes cual es la identidad de Ladybug?

-No, por supuesto que no- Le dijo nervioso, queriendo proteger a su chica a toda costa- Ella siempre ha sido muy recelosa en ese tema, de hecho, ella no sabía mi identidad hasta que ocurrió lo de Llamarada.

-¿Y no sospechas quien podría ser?

-Nunca lo he pensado, la verdad, ¿por qué lo dices?- Un sudor frío empezó a invadirlo.

-Al comprender que tú eras Cat Noir, he visto las similitudes que ahí en los dos físicamente, y eso me ha hecho pensar en si Ladybug podría ser de nuestro entorno también.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues el hecho de que Chlóe Bourgeois sea una de las portadoras de un prodigio- Le confesó- Si alguien como ella puede tener uno, estoy seguro de que habrá más, gente a nuestro alrededor, que también sea portador.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Bueno, no quiero que te molestes conmigo pero- Nathalie le tendió un trozo de papel- ¿No has notado el parecido entre Marinette y Ladybug? El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma voz…

-¿Marinette? ¿Crees que ella sea Ladybug?- Se hizo el sorprendido, esperando que lo creyeran y así poder protegerla.

-¿Te sorprende?

-Pues si… ¿Tú has visto lo patosa que es?- Preguntó medio riéndose, esperando ser mejor actor de lo que creía- Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que ella es Ladybug al verla, aunque si le veo parecido en cuanto a su valor y a su bondad.

-Escúchame, te prometí no mandar más akumas, y lo voy a cumplir, pero mañana, cuando venga Marinette, obtendré su prodigio, y después, cuando por fin me entregues el tuyo, tu madre volverá.

-¿Y si te equivocas y no es ella? ¿Y si el parecido es pura casualidad?- Preguntó nervioso y preocupado.

-Si no es ella no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, y si como sospecho es Ladybug, mientras no cause problemas no tendrá nada que temer- Adrian sintió como su pecho se paralizaba, presa del miedo- No quiero hacerle daño, la aprecio mucho, y comprendo que si no sabes el motivo todo esto parezca un vil acto de maldad, por eso espero que ella lo entienda y colabore con nosotros.

-Estás dando por hecho que yo voy a acceder a ayudarte.

-Sé que lo harás por propia voluntad, después de todo, es por tu madre por quien estoy haciendo esto- Volvió a insistir- Y sé que colaborarás porque, de lo contrario, puede que ella resulte herida- Adrian lo miró con horror- No la he detenido antes porque sé que volverá a verte mañana, pero nada me impedirá abordarla cuando vuelva.

-¡No le hagas daño! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-Eso no depende de mí, sino de ella- Volvió a enfatizar- Aunque eso se podría evitar si colaboras conmigo, y le quitas tu mismo su prodigio.

-¿Qué?

-Medítalo Adrian- Le dijo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del modelo- Los dos queremos lo mismo, y cuanto antes nos pongamos a ello juntos, antes lo conseguiremos y antes podremos ser felices realmente.

Gabriel se marchó de allí, dejando a su asistente para que comentara con él algunos temas sobre su recuperación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nathalie esperó unos segundos para asegurarse que estaban a solas y entonces sacó el prodigio del Pavo Real y se lo entregó a Adrian.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ayudaros a ti y a Marinette- Le dijo por fin- Aunque tú lo niegues, sé que conoces la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, al igual que ella conocía la tuya, y sé cuanto os queréis.

-Pero, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No estás ayudando a mi padre?

-Es cierto que he estado ayudando a tu padre todo este tiempo, Emily fue mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas y por ella haría cualquier cosa, pero tu padre está llegando a unos extremos que sobrepasan los límites- Le explicó- Lo comprendí cuando vi la herida de tu espalda.

-¿Y que hago? No puedo salir de aquí.

-Si que puedes, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo- Le indicó- Ten todo esto- Le dijo entregándole una mochila con dinero- Coge a Marinette y escóndela, debes asegurarte de que no la encuentra.

-Si hago esto él sabrá que me has ayudado.

-Cuando se quiere a alguien, hay que ayudarle a ir hacia el camino correcto, aunque él no lo entienda- Dijo melancólica- Estoy enamorada de tu padre, llevo mucho tiempo estándolo, y esperaba que él se fijara en mí, pero solo tiene a tu madre en la cabeza, así que no voy a hacer más la vista gorda, no cuando no sirven de nada mis esfuerzos, y mucho menos si eso te hace daño a ti.

-Nathalie- Adrian se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza- Muchas gracias por todo, has sido como una madre para mí desde que la mía desapareció.

-Y tú has sido un hijo para mí, Adrian, nunca lo olvides- Le devolvió el abrazo- Ahora sígueme, y pase lo que pase, no te pares hasta que los dos estéis a salvo- Le quitó el móvil- No uséis tecnología, podría rastrearla, y sobretodo, no salgáis a plena luz del día.

-Está bien.

Nathalie caminó con él hasta la esquina más alejada de la puerta, ahí apretó un botón y una compuerta se abrió, ella le indicó a Adrian que se marchara por ahí, y este lo hizo, salió corriendo y huyó de allí.

Nathalie lo vio partir, con la mirada cargada de lágrimas, realmente quería a aquel muchacho como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Después cerró la compuerta y se encaminó hacia la salida, y caminó hasta el despacho de su jefe, que lo esperaba muy serio.

-¿Y bien?

-He seguido las indicaciones que me ha dado, señor- Le dijo con seriedad, no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos- Le he dicho a Adrian que mañana deberá llevar a la joven Dupain-Cheng a su despacho nada más llegar y que ahí por fin se pondrá fin a todo esto- El hombre parecía complacido- Adrian ha solicitado que esta noche lo deje cenar solo en su habitación, necesita pensar y asimilar todo esto.

-Bien, no hay ningún problema.

Con la certeza de que por fin iba a conseguir sus propósitos, Gabriel bajó donde su esposa, y ahí, imaginó como sería todo a partir del día siguiente, cuando por fin obtuviera lo que tanto había ansiado por años. Su esposa.

 **Hola de nuevo,**

 **esta vez he tardado poco en actualizar.**

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿La reacción de Adrian os gusta? ¿Os esperabais lo de Marinette? ¿Y lo de Nathalie? ¿Qué creeis que va a pasar? ¿Como reaccionará Gabriel cuando sepa la huída de Adrian? ¿Y como actuarán sus amigos? ¿Qué harán Adrian y Marinette?**

 **Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

 **Por cierto, voy a aclarar algo del capítulo pasado, un usuario me comentó que Kagami es japonesa en lugar de china, como puse yo, y tiene razón, no me percaté de ello. Así que en breve lo cambiaré en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Gracias a quien me lo dijo, que no tiene usuario registrado.**

 **Y ahora voy a contestar a un comentario que me ha mandado alguien que no utiliza cuenta.**

 **Manu, no voy a hacer ningun JulekaXChat, ni un LukaXMarinette, ni un LukaXAdrian, soy Adriannet a muerte, lo dije y lo repito. Un LadybugXChat 100% no me gusta, a mi me gusta sacar la interactuación entre ellos como civiles. Y bueno, podría hacer algo sin que sepan quienes son hasta el final, pero es que eso es algo que me saca de quicio en la serie, así que lo veo poco probable. Y sobre el tema del lemon, ni de broma voy a hacer una historia con lemon todo el tiempo, eso no me gusta. Para mí, una escena con lemon tiene que estar justificada, al menos si la historia tiene que tener sentido, poner escenas porque si me parece desagradable. Hay demasiadas de esas, que solo buscan lectores a base de eso, a mi me gusta escribir historias que enganchen por lo que es la historia y no por escenas tórridas.**

 **Y sin querer ofenderte, si quieres leer ese tipo de historias, escríbelas tú mismo, porque pedirle a un autor que haga historias así cuando está claro que no es su estilo para nada no me parece bien. Yo cuando busco historias, como sé lo que me gusta, pongo filtros y me salen sobre lo que me gusta, deberías hacer lo mismo y así leerás sobre eso.**

 **Perdón por el tochaco.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	9. 8º Cambio de planes

**8º Cambio de planes**

Adrian corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde la salida de aquel pasadizo en busca de Marinette, hacía poco que había salido de la mansión, así que esperaba que no se hubiera alejado demasiado. Cada zancada que daba hacía que le dieran unos pinchazos de dolor en la espalda, pero lo ignoró, debía hacerlo.

A poca distancia de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng encontró a la peliazul, sentada en un banco, mirado a la nada.

-¡Marinette!- La llamó al instante mientras corría hacia ella. La chica se giro, sorprendida de escuchar su voz- ¡Marinette!- Repitió llegando hasta ella, al tenerla a su lado, la abrazó con urgencia.

-¿Qué haces levantado? ¿Cómo has salido con la espalda como la tienes? ¿Es que quieres empeorar?

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos escondernos, no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo tirando de ella para que se pusiera en pie.

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Necesitas reposo!- Lo regañó- ¿Y que es eso de escondernos?

-Mira- Le mostró el prodigio del Pavo Real y le narró todo lo ocurrido hasta que había huido minutos atrás- Espero que no descubra mi marcha hasta mañana, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-Deberíamos ir con el maestro, quizás él pueda ayudarnos.

-Si, quizá sea el más idóneo para escondernos- Concordó con ella el joven. Sin esperar un segundo, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia allí.

Nada más llegar, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos de encontrarlos allí, sobretodo al rubio, que debía estar convaleciente en su cama. El maestro se acercó a ellos, que tenían los rostros sombríos y preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede muchachos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó el maestro- No tenéis bien aspecto.

-Verá maestro, ha sucedido algo- Comentó Marinette con el rostro bajo y muy nerviosa.

-Mire- Adrián sacó el prodigio que Nathalie le había entregado.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Alya asombrada- ¿Es el verdadero? ¿El prodigio de Mayura?- El rubio asintió- ¿Cómo habéis podido recuperarlo?

Adrian les narró todo lo que le había sido revelado en los últimos días, todo lo referente a su madre y su padre, como este había averiguado quienes eran Marinette y él, y como esperaba que él lo ayudara.

-¿Y dices que tu madre enfermó y quedó sumida en un sueño después de usar el prodigio?- Él asintió- Eso es extraño, no debería pasar algo así, salvo…

-¿Salvo que?

-Salvo que el prodigio haya sido corrompido- El maestro observó el prodigio- Es posible que cuando se perdió algo hiciera que su poder se turbara, haciendo que quien lo utilice quede debilitado.

-Pero, ¿entonces porque Nathalie lo ha podido utilizar?

-Este tipo de cosas suelen ir poco a poco- Le respondió el maestro- Es probable que tu madre lo utilizara mucho y por ello se sumiera en ese sueño, y la asistente de tu padre no lo ha utilizado apenas, que nosotros sepamos, así que puede que aun no se haya visto afectada.

-Necesitamos que nos esconda de él, maestro- Le pidió Adrian, desesperado por poner a salvo a su chica.

-¿Poner a salvo?- Preguntó Kagami, sorprendida por aquel acto tan cobarde- Ahora que sabemos quien es él, debemos atacar, enfrentarlo y vencerlo.

-No es tan sencillo como eso- Reprochó Marinette, empezando a ponerse nerviosa, pues sabía que tenía que contar la verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que no es sencillo?- Se puso firme, mirándola con dureza- ¡No espera que lo ataquemos! ¡Es el momento idóneo! ¡Para eso nos hemos estado entrenando!

-Kagami tiene razón- Concordó Luka con ella- No tendremos mejor oportunidad que esta, y estamos todos juntos, ¿por qué habríamos de esperar y escondernos?

-¡Porque Marinette está embarazada!- Gritó Adrian, enfadado ante la insistencia de sus compañeros.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Preguntaron Nino, Alya y Chlóe a la vez.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Luka, apretando levemente sus puños y mirando a la azabache- ¿Estás embarazada?

-Si, es verdad- Le respondió sonrojada- Lo descubrí ayer, y hoy se lo he dicho a Adrian- La joven levantó la mirada hacia su amigo- Lamento que haya sucedido en este momento, nosotros no lo teníamos planeado, simplemente ha pasado.

-¿Qué simplemente ha pasado?- La atacó Kagami- ¡Esas cosas no pasan por accidente hoy en día! ¡Hay medios para impedir estas cosas!- Cada palabra de la japonesa se le clavaba a Marinette en el pecho como una daga- ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto!

Marinette se sintió tan mal ante aquel comentario que salió corriendo al interior de la casa, acurrucándose en un rincón a llorar. Adrian sintió ganas de gritarle a su amiga un montón de cosas, pero Chlóe se le adelantó, plantándose delante de ella con los brazos en jarras antes de propinarle un sonoro bofetón, dejándole la cara roja.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para decirle todas esas cosas?- Le dijo con enfado- ¿Crees que ella quería esto? ¿Crees siquiera que lo tenía planeado?

-¿Es que tú no lo crees? ¡Así se asegura de tener bien atado a Adrian!

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser cosa de Marinette?- Intervino Luka- ¿No es posible que Adrian haya "olvidado" usar protección a sabiendas?

-¡Eso es completamente imposible!- Le respondió la japonesa- ¿Por qué querría hacer algo así?

-¿Os estáis oyendo los dos?- Intervino Nino- ¿Y vosotros os consideráis sus amigos?

-¡Está claro que no los conocéis en absoluto!- Añadió Alya.

-Claro que no los conocen, y empiezo a cuestionarme si de verdad son amigos- Añadió de nuevo Chlóe. Entonces miró a Luka- Adrian jamás haría algo tan deshonroso como eso, él es un chico más sincero y bondadoso que he conocido, y al que considerabas tu amigo, si no recuerdo mal- Luka bajó la mirada avergonzado- Y en cuanto a Marinette- Dijo mirando a Kagami con los ojos entornados- Yo he sido quien más la ha detestado desde siempre, soy quien le ha hecho la vida imposible desde que nos conocemos, y por eso, puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme que la panadera jamás sería capaz de planificar algo así.

-¿No me digas?

-Ella quiere ser una gran diseñadora, quiere estudiar en la mejor universidad y ser la aprendiz de un gran diseñador, en principio quería ser la pupila de Gabriel Agreste, aunque es posible que ahora se lo replantee- Dijo la rubia dedicándole una mirada de odio- Adrian es lo que más quiere en el mundo, y quiere que él sea feliz, que consiga estudiar la carrera que él desee, y si él se enamorara de otra, Marinette lo aceptaría, porque es, y no me hagáis repetirlo, una chica muy altruista que solo piensa en los demás.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Porque dice la verdad- Dijo Adrian, no pudiendo quedarse callado por más tiempo- Marinette y yo no buscábamos nada de esto, hay veces que, cuando dos personas se aman como lo hacemos nosotros, tienen descuidos, y eso es lo que ha sucedido- El chico se sintió un poco dolido por la actuación de Kagami y Luka, pero entendía como se sentían, así que decidió ser comprensivo- Marinette y yo vamos a seguir adelante con esto, pero no queremos descuidar nuestras obligaciones como Ladybug y Cat Noir, no sabemos como hacerlo, y por eso hemos acudido aquí, para que el maestro pueda ocultarnos y ayudarnos a cumplir nuestro deber.

-Vale chicos, creo que estamos todos muy tensos- Intervino el maestro- ¿Por qué no os calmáis un poco mientras le echo un ojo al prodigio de Duusuu?

-Creo que el maestro tiene razón, estamos todos muy tensos- Concordó Alya. Todos quedaron en silencio, así que el maestro decidió ir al interior para ver que podía hacer por su kwami.

-Iré a ver como está Marinette.

-Espera Adrian- Lo paró Luka- ¿Me dejas ir a mi? Quisiera disculparme con ella.

-No sé si es lo mejor ahora mismo, Luka.

-Por favor, de verdad que solo quiero disculparme con ella- El chico parecía realmente afligido.

-Está bien.

Con el beneplácito de Adrian, Luka caminó hacía donde había ido Marinette, encontrándola llorando en los brazos del maestro, que al entrar la había visto tan desolada que no había podido evitar consolarla.

-Marinette, creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Qué?- Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Luka.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ella asintió, así que el maestro retomó el camino que lo había llevado al interior de la casa y los dejó a solas.

Marinette permaneció sentada en el suelo, junto a la ventana, con la mirada llorosa, esperando a que el chico le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle. Ella, viendo la actitud que había tenido al enterarse de la noticia, no esperaba nada más que reproches, pues aunque él no había dicho gran cosa, ella sabía cuando no estaba de acuerdo con él, lo conocía muy bien.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y no alargues más esto, por favor, no soporto esto.

-Lo lamento mucho, Marinette- Le dijo, dejándola desconcertada- Lamento haberme puesto tan arisco hace unos minutos, cuando nos disteis la noticia- Marinette levantó la mirada, y comprobó que él no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos debido a la vergüenza- Puedo imaginar lo asustada que estás, y que lo último que necesitabas era que Kagami dijera todo lo que ha dicho y yo no te apoyara, como suelo hacer.

-Suponía que la noticia iba a causar revuelo, y lo que diga Kagami me importa poco, ella no es nada para mí, pero si me importa lo que tu piensas, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Tienes razón, somos amigos, y por eso me siento fatal, porque no he sabido comportarme como tal.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así?- Le preguntó, incapaz de ver el motivo de ese rechazo- Podría entender preocupación y algo de reticencia porque soy muy joven y tengo toda la vida por delante, pero enfadarte como lo he visto en tus ojos, eso no lo comprendo.

-Claro que no lo comprendes- Bajó la mirada, negando la cabeza repetidas veces, después suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos- Nunca te diste cuenta, solo tenías ojos para Adrian, y yo lo acepté, pero al escuchar que estabas embarazada de él fue muy duro y no supe asimilarlo como debía.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que tú…?

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Marinette- Le confesó al fin- Ya te lo dije, eres extraordinaria Marinette, clara como una nota musical, sincera como una melodía, eres la canción que está en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos.

-Luka...- Marinette se quedó sin habla unos segundos, después lo miró y sonrió levemente, tomándolo de la mano- Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo cuando lo dijiste, fue después de que te salváramos de ser silenciador- Luka asintió- En aquel momento, recuerdo que me pareció una declaración muy hermosa, hasta Tikki lo dijo, pero después de eso no volviste a decirme nada igual.

-Como he dicho, tú solo tenías ojos para Adrian, y si es a él a quien quieres me parece bien, yo no tengo derecho a exigirte nada.

-Lo amo con todo mi corazón, Luka- Le dijo con sinceridad- Siempre lo he amado, lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes, yo ya lo sabía, y lo he aceptado porque quiero que tú seas feliz- Se llevó la mano de la chica a la boca y la besó- ¿Eres feliz con esto Marinette? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-No voy a mentirte, cuando me enteré solo quería llorar, había hecho tantos planes, tenía tantas cosas en mente, y pensar en un bebé me hizo temblar de miedo, aun lo hace, pero fui a ver a Adrian, tenía que contárselo, después de todo él es el padre del bebé, y al decírselo fue tan comprensivo, tan cariñoso- Le contó emocionada- Me apoyó, me escuchó, me consoló, y sobretodo, me dio esperanzas al querer estar a mi lado, y entonces comprendí que los planes daban igual, que si él y yo estamos juntos, podemos con todo, y que ese bebé, que ha sido concebido con todo el amor que sentimos, es un tesoro muy valioso.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Marinette- La abrazó con cariño- No podría estar tranquilo si no fueras feliz- La soltó y le acarició la mejilla- Siempre velaré por ti, Marinette, como tu amigo, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmela.

-Gracias Luka.

Mientras ellos mantenían esta conversación, en la otra estancia, los demás habían vuelto a su entrenamiento, dejando a Adrian y Kagami espacio para hablar. La japonesa estaba realmente enfadada, no podía soportar aquello.

-¿Qué te sucede Kagami? ¿Por qué le has dicho esas cosas tan horribles a Marinette?

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?- Le dijo la chica enfadada, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, Adrian?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Nosotros nunca llegamos tan lejos! ¡Por más que yo te lo pedí, jamás accediste a mantener ese tipo de relación conmigo, y estuvimos juntos casi tres años!- Le echó en cara dolida- ¡Y con ella, que apenas llevas unos meses, estás esperando un hijo! ¿Cómo has podido arruinarte la vida de esa manera?

-¡Basta Kagami!- La cortó ofendido- ¡Mi relación contigo nunca fue igual a la que tengo con Marinette! ¡No me arrepiento de los tres años que tuvimos de relación, tengo buenos recuerdos de ese tiempo, pero no estábamos preparados para llegar a ese punto! ¡Y con Marinette se dio con naturalidad, ninguno de los dos se lo pidió al otro!

-¿Estás diciendo que ella no te ha pedido acostarse contigo? ¡No me lo creo! ¡Pero si desde siempre se ha derretido por ti!

-Pues aun así, ella nunca me ha pedido nada, ni yo a ella, todo se ha dado con absoluta naturalidad, y por eso, este bebé es tan preciado para mí, porque ha surgido del más puro y hermoso amor que nos tenemos.

-¿Y si te equivocas, Adrian? ¿Y si ese bebé se convierte en una carga?- Continuó la chica, incapaz de comprender como podía estar feliz con esa noticia, a pesar de que todo lo que le había dicho fuera cierto.

-Te pido que dejes de intentar hacerme cambiar de idea sobre mi hijo o sobre Marinette, ella siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida- Bajó un poco la mirada- Desde el primer momento que coincidimos siendo ella Ladybug y yo Cat Noir, caí esclavo de su amor, y aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo desaparecer porque yo creía que no me correspondía, siempre fui presa de él.

-Espera, ¿la amabas como Ladybug?

-Si- Se rió levemente- Es irónico, ¿verdad? Ella me rechazaba como Cat Noir porque amaba a Adrian Agreste y yo jamás me fije en sus intentos de llamar mi atención porque solo tenía ojos para Ladybug.

-Pero entonces, los tres años que estuvimos juntos…

-No fueron una farsa, si es lo que te estás preguntando- Dijo rápidamente- Sentía algo por ti, te quería, aunque quizá no como te merecías- Le confesó- Y de hecho, te debo una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa?

-Si, porque en cierto modo, te utilicé- Se sinceró- Te quería, tenía ese sentimiento, pero el amor que sentía por My Lady era más grande, siempre lo fue, pero me obligué a renunciar a él, pensando que jamás sería correspondido- Miró a su amiga, esperando no hacerle mucho daño con sus palabras- Y de verdad que esos tres años fueron muy hermosos para mí, pero nunca pude olvidar a mi verdadero amor, y por eso decidí acabar la relación, tú no te merecías eso.

-Eso explica porqué no empezaste a salir con Marinette cuando cortamos.

-¿Qué?- Adrian se quedó un poco aturdido.

-Siempre pensé que me dejaste por Marinette, yo sabía lo que ella sentía por ti, y sabía que tú la l apreciabas mucho, así que pensé que me ibas a dejar por ella- Kagami parecía más tranquila- Y en cierto modo fue verdad.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Entiendo como te sientes con respecto a ella, y puede que yo me haya obsesionado un poco contigo- Confesó ella en esta ocasión- Siempre creí que nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que eras compatibles, los dos veníamos de buenas familias, teníamos una educación muy selecta… En fin, que nos parecíamos mucho- Kagami lo miró y él se sorprendió al verla sonreír- Y cuando me regalaste aquella rosa hace años creí que era una señal, por eso siempre me aseguré de que cuando estábamos juntos, Marinette y Chlóe vieran lo bien que nos llevábamos y lo unidos que estábamos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Como pudiste hacer algo así?

-Siempre he sido muy posesiva con lo que considero mío, y a ti te consideraba completamente de mi propiedad- Le dijo quitándole importancia- Eramos unos críos, tampoco le demos más vueltas.

-Tienes razón.

-Luka y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre vosotros el día que ella te trajo herido por las quemaduras de Llamarada- Le comentó- Él me hizo ver que vosotros os amáis de verdad, y lo acepto, sigo pensando que yo soy mejor opción para ti, pero es tu decisión a fin de cuentas- Adrian asintió sonriente- Lo que no puedo comprender es que estés de acuerdo con tener un bebé, no a nuestra edad, y menos con el problema que tenemos con tus padres.

-Sé que la situación es muy difícil, en todos los sentidos, la madre de Marinette está hospitalizada recibiendo un tratamiento experimental, mi madre está sumida en una especie de hechizo kwami, mi padre es lepidóptero, y Marinette y yo somos Ladybug y Cat Noir.

-Está claro que alguien os ha echado un mal de ojo.

-No olvides que llevo el prodigio de la mala suerte- Dijo intentando bromear un poco y quitarle tensión al tema antes de retomar el tema- Sumarle a todo eso un embarazo parece de locos, pero ha sucedido, y a pesar de que estoy aterrado, me siento inmensamente feliz.

-¿Sabes en lo que os estáis metiendo?

-Solo sé que desde el momento en el que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, con los ojos llorosos, con ojeras por no haber dormido, con los nervios a flor de piel, pálida y asustada; desde ese momento supe que no había nada más importante para mí que ellos dos- Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagami se conmoviera- Sé que mi padre se pondrá furioso cuando descubra que me he marchado y que ni le entregaré los prodigios ni lo ayudaré a salvar a mi madre, y sé que mandará sus peores akumas para vencernos, al igual que sé que Marinette tendrá que usar su LuckyCharm y el hechizo final para purificar el akuma, pero encontraremos la forma de que solo haga eso, sin tener que pelear.

-De verdad que espero que tengas razón Adrian.

-Entonces, ¿estás con nosotros? ¿Vas a ayudarnos?- Le preguntó esperanzado.

-Somos un equipo, todos nosotros, por supuesto que estoy de vuestro lado.

-Muchas gracias, Kagami- La abrazó- Sabía que acabarías entendiéndonos.

-Espero que ella de verdad lo merezca.

-Te aseguro que lo vale- Le respondió, dando por zanjado el tema.

Una vez hechas las paces, se unieron a los demás para entrenar, Luka también los acompañó, y Marinette se quedó observando desde un lado, pensando en todo lo acontecido, preocupada por lo que podría suceder a partir de ese momento. Con nerviosismo, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y lo acarició, esperando con todo su ser poder proteger a ese bebé a toda costa.

Mientras, el maestro estuvo estudiando atentamente el prodigio recuperado con sumo cuidado, intentando comprender que podía haberle sucedido. Al hacerlo pudo comprobar que había sido dañado hacía mucho tiempo por algo oscuro, y aunque lo que lo corrompió ya no estaba, si había dejado parte de su esencia en él, ese era el motivo de que hubiera dañado a la madre de Adrian. Con esmero se puso a buscar la solución, estaba seguro de encontrarla en breve.

 _ **-/ &\\-**_

A la mañana siguiente, Gabriel salió de su habitación de muy buen humor, lo tenía todo bien planeado, sabía que por fin iba a conseguir su propósito, en breve tendría los prodigios que necesitaba para recuperar a su esposa y ser por fin una familia unida, como nunca debieron dejar de ser.

Queriendo hablar con él de como convencerían a Marinette para conseguir su prodigio, se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Adrian, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo al entrar. Al mirar hacia la cama comprobó que no estaba allí- ¿Adrian?- Se encaminó al baño, pensando que quizá podría estar ahí, pero al no verlo, empezó a preocuparse- ¿Adrian?- Al no recibir respuesta ni saber donde más buscarlo en la habitación salió corriendo- ¡Nathalie!

-¿Si, señor Agreste?- Preguntó la asistente acercándose a él desde las escaleras.

-¡Adrian no está en su habitación! ¡Mira todas las cámaras! ¡Hay que encontrarlo!

-Claro, señor- Nathalie obedeció y revisó cada una de las grabaciones del día anterior hasta que su jefe había entrado a buscar a su hijo- No hay nada en ninguna de ellas, señor, su hijo no salió por la puerta principal.

-¿Crees que haya podido salir con su prodigio por la ventana?

-Es posible- Le dijo la asistente.

-Pero si yo no he mandado ningún akuma, ¿qué motivo podría tener para hacerlo?

-Lo más probable es que haya ido a visitar a la jovencita Dupain-Cheng- Le dijo con calma- Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión.

-Si, pero ahora está herido, tiene la espalda totalmente quemada- De inmediato sacó su móvil y lo llamó. Adrian tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo- ¿Se puede saber donde estás? ¡Estás convaleciente!

-Me he marchado padre- Le respondió de inmediato- Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Ha donde? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Marinette está bien? ¿Es su madre? ¿Ha empeorado?

-No padre, las dos están bien.

-Entonces, explícame porque has salido- Le inquirió- Marinette iba a venir hoy a verte, no había necesidad de salir a buscarla.

-No lo entiendes padre, he ido con Marinette, es cierto, pero no por lo que crees- Gabriel esperó en silencio, empezando a ponerse muy nervioso- No voy a entregarte mi prodigio, ni voy a darte el de Marinette, y tampoco voy a ayudarte en tus planes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres recuperar a tu madre?

-Por supuesto que querría recuperarla, pero no de esta forma- Le dijo- Si usas los prodigios tendrás que pagar un precio, para que ella viva alguien tendrá que morir, y eso no está bien, no puedo hacerlo.

-Adrian, no debes preocuparte por eso, lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no es así, no puedes controlar el poder de los prodigios, ni las reglas que los rigen- Le dijo convencido- Lo lamento padre, pero sé que no serás capaz de aceptar mi decisión, por eso me he marchado, y no volveré hasta que me entregues tu prodigio.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá jamás!

-Entonces, me temo que desde ahora seremos enemigos- Le dijo con pesar- Cuida bien tu prodigio, no vaya a desaparecer igual que el otro.

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo sin comprender, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso en aquel momento- No importa- Suspiró- Adrian, no hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, recuperar a tu madre ha sido mi único objetivo desde que quedó en ese estado inconsciente, por eso he hecho todo esto, pensé que tú lo comprenderías.

-Comprendo como te sientes, pero no voy a permitir que acabes con la vida de otra persona, jamás podría hacer algo así, lo lamento padre- Y colgó.

-Adrian...- El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo comprenda? ¿Cómo ha podido traicinarme de esta manera? ¿Cómo ha podido abandonar a su madre? ¿Como ha podido fallar a su propia familia?

-Creo que él considera su familia a otra persona, señor.

Gabriel apretó sus puños, furioso con su hijo, furioso con la chica que lo había cautivado, y furioso con él mismo por no haber previsto lo que acababa de suceder, por haber confiado tan tarde en su hijo y por ignorar la naturaliza bondadosa de su bástago.

Con pesar, repasó la conversación en su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando recordó el comentario que había hecho su hijo. Él había dicho " _Cuida bien de tu prodigio, no vaya a desaparecer igual que el otro_ ", y entonces un click sonó en su cabeza, entendiendo a que prodigio se refería.

Sin esperar un segundo, corrió a su despacho, abrió la cámara secreta y buscó el prodigio del Pavo Real, pero no lo halló, y eso hizo que perdiera la cabeza por completo. Furioso, bajó a su guarida, se transformó en Lepidóptero y buscó el blanco más malvado que había, alguien a quien había descartado hasta entonces por ser excesivo, pero ya no lo era.

Rápidamente encontró a quien buscaba, era un preso de la cárcel de parís, encerrado en la zona de alta seguridad por haber matado a un grupo de personas durante un atraco. Mandó su akuma, y el preso no dudó en aceptar su ayuda.

-Buenos días Carcelero, hasta ahora te habían encerrado a ti por arrebatar vidas, ya es hora de que les des su merecido a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a acusarte, te doy el poder de arrebatar el alma a todos aquellos a los que toques a la altura del corazón, sus cuerpos quedarán vacios y sus almas quedarán atrapadas en mi guarida- Le dijo con una voz tan decidida que asustó a Nathalie, que había bajado tras él- A cambio quiero que me traigas los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir, y te asegures de que el alma de Ladybug sea una de las que arrebatas.

-Gracias Lepidóptero, me vengaré de todos los que se atrevieron a condenarme y te conseguiré lo que quieres.

Lepidóptero sonrió, pensando que por fin iba a conseguir su propósito, pues su nuevo akuma era perfecto, prácticamente imposible de detener. Nathalie, que comprendió lo peligroso que era aquel nuevo villano, y viendo la locura en su jefe, salió corriendo hacia el centro de París, esperando encontrar a Adrian y prevenirle, y esperando poder salvar al chico al que había cuidado los últimos años como si fuera su propio hijo, y al que quería como tal.

El akumatizado no tardó en salir de allí, haciendo uso de su poder con los guardias y presos que se ponían en su camino, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el centro de París, causando el caos a diestro y siniestro, dejando cuerpos vivos pero sin vida tras de sí.

Los héroes no tardaron en aparecer, por primera vez pelearon Viperion y Scale Fire ante un akuma, ambos hacían todo cuanto podían por vencer a ese villano. Junto a ellos, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee y Cat Noir daban sus mejores golpes, pero era complicado esquivarlos y sin que les diera, pues al contrario que la mayoría de los villanos, este quería matarlos de verdad.

Ladybug observaba todo desde la distancia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse al margen, tal y como habían acordado hacer. Sin embargo, cuando vio como Carcelero tocaba a Rena Rouge a la altura de corazón y esta caía desplomada en el suelo, no pudo evitarlo, salió de donde estaba soltando un gran grito desgarrador.

Sus compañeros gritaban del mismo modo, en especial Carapace, que abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su guerrera. Ladybug olvidó todo lo acordado con sus compañeros, olvidó que debía tener cuidado, ese villano le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga, y eso no podía soportarlo, se lanzó a por él con toda la rabia que la invadía.

Nathalie observó toda la escena desde la esquina de un callejón, y temió que tanto la francochina como el rubio pudieran salir mal parados. Vio como Ladybug atacaba sin cesar, pero que sus ataques eran esquivados una y otra vez, al igual que los del resto de su equipo, vio como Carcelero los dejaba a todos inmóviles con una especie de esposas que salieron de sus manos, dejando a Ladybug a su merced.

Sabiendo que si la tocaba sería el final de la chica y con ella el de Adrian, Nathalie corrió cuanto pudo y consiguió interponerse entre la joven y el atacante, haciendo que este la tocara a la altura del corazón, y cayendo a los pies de Ladybug con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Carcelero empezó a retorcerse de dolor, y sin más, desapareció, dejando paso al recluso que había sido akumatizado. Ladybug se puso en pie, temblando de arriba a abajo, capturó con su yo-yo la mariposa morada y la purificó, y después lanzó su Luckycharm para después intentar devolverlo todo a la normalidad. Todos los destrozos volvieron a su lugar original, pero la gente que había caído seguía igual.

Todos se destransformaron al ver que estaban solos, Adrian tomó el cuerpo de Nathalie y Nino el de Alya, y los llevaron junto al maestro, esperando que él pudiera darles alguna solución a lo sucedido.

Mientras, en la guarida de Lepidóptero, el villano lloraba desesperado arrodillado en el suelo. Al ver como Nathalie caía protegiendo a Ladybug sintió un gran pinchazo en el pecho. Ella, su más fiel sirviente, la que nunca le había fallado, el mayor apoyo que había tenido nunca desde lo sucedido con Emily, le había traicionado. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era saber que al perderla a ella había perdido el pago para su deseo.

Se giró hacia el cristal que tenía detrás, era un gran recipiente azulado, y en él se podían ver las almas de todos los que había apresado Carcelero. Rápidamente buscó la de su asistente, que flotaba entre las demás con calma, y al verla a ella entonces tuvo una nueva revelación.

-Bien Ladybug, por tu culpa he perdido a mi hijo y has echado a perder mi plan para recuperar a mi esposa, pero la improvisación es la base de todo diseñador, y como tal acabo de diseñar un nuevo plan, he decidido que el pago por Emily serás tú.

 **Hola a todos,**

 **espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. ¿Qué os parece? ¿El nuevo akuma os ha impresionado? ¿Y el sacrificio de Nathalie? ¿Qué me decís de Luka y Kagami? ¿Y el nuevo plan de Lepidóptero?**

 **No me enrollo mucho, espero tener el próximo la semana que viene. Y si me dejáis vuestra opinión os lo agradeceré mucho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
